


Deus ex Machina

by A_servant_of_Krishna



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate History, Conspiracy, Cute, Elf-war, Gods the one writting this guys, Hare Krishna, Krishna (God) is meddling again., Many of the Hare krishna's are people i know and see practicaly everyday., Other, Possession, funny what changed when Zero's not fighting, fusion ship, i'm just an insturment., more tags to be added., nandini-radhika really is a real-life Chibi, now with more armed phenomenon, some extra characters will be added, unexplained resurection, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_servant_of_Krishna/pseuds/A_servant_of_Krishna
Summary: de·us ex ma·chi·na/ˌdāəs ˌeks ˈmäkənə,ˌdāəs ˌeks ˈmäakənə/nounnoun: deus ex machinaAn unexpected power or event saving a seemingly hopeless situation, especially as a contrived plot device in a play or novel.Now, while the situation seemed hopeless at first, having Zero as a baby really worked out in the end.
Relationships: Axl (Rockman)/Lumine (Rockman)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> being edited, please watch warmly.

Deus ex Machina

So...from an underused concept of a genderbent Zero to a de-aged Zero. If transformers fanfiction writers can pull it of with the help of Weeljack, then why not reploids with help of a cyber-elf?

Ok, so it was not a Cyber-Elf...

Also, please use the Japanese voice option when reading, otherwise, some jokes won't work.

* * *

In the abandoned Laboratory, in the containment unit Zetta-2, many corps of the slain reploids rebels were strewn around the lab nature had reclaimed.

Ciel knew them all… She had been the one to spur them into actions. To free them from her greatest mistakes clutch, to lead them all to freedom. To a life without fear and constant death.

And yet, whatever she did always seem to result in just that...and plenty of destruction.

At the other side of the room, pantheons blocked the only exit, their single red eyes piercing the young genius with fear as they aimed their buster at her…she knew they could not kill her. But she was as good as dead if Passy sacrifice would not work.

 _'I've failed them…no, we found Zero, Passy, in your memory…in all your memories, I will keep fighting.'_ She began to pray as the light receded, completely, revealing the result of Passy's sacrifice.

She knew the power of the Cyber-elves. But Zero…had clearly been put off-line. Even at a glance, it was clear nothing short of a Miracle could return him to life. The lab had no power; the containment unit was blown open, exposing the reploid to the element for more than a hundred year. And he was missing his arms and his core…well, there may have been a bit of a glow, but Ciel suspect it may have been a lens flare.

The column of light faded, and Ciel's heart stopped… Zero was gone.

"Oh no…no, no!" She had failed…she would be captured. And as despair crushed her, she heard a very peculiar sound coming from the flooded floor. Ciel lowered her sight and…

Only Zero's helmet remained…and his long blond hair for some obscure reason.

'What, in the name of Light, did Passy do?'

Then the helmet moved…it lifted a bit of the ground, toppling over and revealing.

A baby reploid… with comically long hair.

 _'That's…how? Reploids can't…they don't…'_ The 14-year-old genius tried to make sense of what she was seeing, nothing she knew could explain it, and it made absolutely no senses!

The baby… Zero, the great, legendary warrior was sitting in the water, looking around the lab with innocent wonder as he cooed sweetly.

"Z… Zero?"

The baby turned his head toward the teen, his big dark blue eyes wide as he innocently gazed at Ciel.

'Oh my gosh…he's…'

And then the pantheons soldier shot at the baby, causing the child to quickly crawl (crawl!) to Ciel in complete panic.

"Ayia!" He yelped as he reached the leader of the resistance, who quickly picked him up from the muddy, oil filled water. Ciel held the Baby reploid to her chest protectively as the army of Master X advanced toward her, blocking her path.

She closed her eyes…and sent a silent prayer to whoever could listen to her. Then she remembered…

God didn't exist; it was all atoms and particles.

* * *

"Wait…you're telling me that this…thing is Zero?" Fighting Fefnir asked as he pointed to the…the…

The fire guardian didn't want to call this a baby. Only humans could have and be babies this…this…

Was the smallest, most useless, noisy, weak…freaking Adorable reploid the assembly line had ever made. Not that he had been made in an assembly line, if reports were to be trusted. The…nanoid was crawling in the floor, sometime tripping on his hair, looking at everything with his big, deep-dark blue eyes. His face so round and full, his legs delightfully chubby.

_'Oh goddammit… I have no reason to find this adorable.'_

"Yes, Apparently, Ciel had been looking for the legendary reploid ever since Master X decreed that all civilian grade reploids be scrapped." Phantom explained as he stood by the side of his 'brother', both looked through the two ways window at the sad remains of the legendary warrior that had assisted Master X during the Maverick war... "And apparently, she found him. Broken and clearly off-line."

Ciel had already been questioned and held captive in one of their nicer cell...a room really. They could not kill her, it would go against the code, and the young genius never killed anyone. They would just have to…keep her safe in a gilded cage until the rest of the resistance could be dismantled. As soon as they could find their hidden base. They now had to deal with…with…

"What the hell did she do to him!?" Fefnir asked as he gestured at the nanoid, which, having inspected the entirety of the interrogation room had managed to remove one of his booty and was now merrily sucking on his stabilizers.

_'Oh God…my heart…'_

"Other than actually existing?" Phantom mercifully saved his brother from dying of cuteness. "From what the idiot genius told me, she sacrificed a low powered nurse type elf to try and revive him."

"What!" The fire guardian yelped. "You mean her…"

"Yes, one of her ally was a cyber-elf. I don't need to spell what happened to Passy."

A moment of silence passed. While reploids where considered expandable, Cyber-elves weren't. They were actually protected by quite a few laws. Of course, there had been talk about how, since they were not natural….

_'Not my problem…Human knows better, right? And they also need energy to be happy…"_

"So, that elf is gone and for some reason her sacrifice turned the great, legendary Zero into a…weak little Nanoid. Now her only hope is busy trying to chew his foot off…what should we do with him?" Fefnir asked, unable to remove his eyes from the comical sight…and his audio form the absolutely adorable-

_'No, no…Fefnir. You are ruthless, a badass, you know better than falling for this oblivious –"_

Zero pulled out the now thoroughly chewed foot with a pop, flopping on the ground as he giggled.

Giggled!

And rolled on the floor, tangling himself in his long blond hair…still having a blast it seemed. After a bit of Struggle, the happy child flopped on his front side and looked right at Fefnir and Phantom. As if the two-way mirror was not there…

And then…he began clapping his little hands together rhythmically as he…began to sing.

"Ha'le Kis'ina Ha're Kis'ina Kis-na Kis-na Ha'le Ha'le, Ha'e Lama ha'le Lama Lama Lama ha'le Ha'le." The sweet little thing repeated over and over again as he joyfully wiggled to the sound of his own voice and the claps of his little hands.

It took all of Fefnir's considerable willpower to avert his eyes from the sight. Finding solace in the fact that the shadow operative, a certified heart of stone was not…

Phantom's cheeks had gained a pink tinge, and his eyes could not widen further. His mouth was slightly ajar. And if the red gunfighter's audios were not lying…his core was fluttering more than it had any right to.

_'Holy hell…if this is how the Nanoid affects Hidden Phantom, how will Leviathan react?_

'Suddenly the sound of some very recognizable footfall reached Fefnir's audio cones. 'Well, speak of the devil…and she has company.' Before Master X entered the room to inspect the so-called last hope of the resistance and give his wise counsel as to what to do with the Nanoid, The fire fighter gave a shove to his Shinobi like brother, breaking him out his cute induced trance.

They barely had the time to stand to attention as the master of Neo-arcadia entered the room followed by the ice guardian and Harpuia. All hail Master X!" Both greeted the azure angel, his piercing red glance pinning them in place. "At ease" he intoned as he stood with his arms crossed behind his back. "Report!"

"Sir, we could not crack the encryption on the resistance leader's radio." Hidden Phantom began. "But with her in our custody. We should not wait for long until the Mavericks make a foolish move."

Master X inclined his head. "Good, it won't be long until all useless irregulars are dealt with." He smiled. "Soon, Neo-arcadia will truly be the paradise humans deserved, a new Elysium…no, The Lost Eden reco-"the glorious master of Neo-arcadia was interrupted Harpuia…

Making a very loud 'squee' sound as he put his hands to his cheeks…a wide grin splitting his face. As he appeared to suffer from the most blissful of core meltdown.

The legendary Reploid paused… and turned his attention that what had caused the usually serious Harpuia to act so…out of it. Looking right at the two-way mirror.

"… Fighting Fefnir, is this the l- It that Zero?!" The master of Neo-arcadia squinted as he pointed at the two-way looking-glass.

Fefnir and Phantom looked behind and beheld the Nanoid staring at him through the two-way mirror, his little hands striking the Plexiglas as he gave this big grin as he amused himself… how did he manage to reach the up there?

 _'Oh God…he's even Cuter up close.'_ The fighter of the group just wanted to grab the babe and snuggle the little glitch until the sun stopped shinning. Beside him, Phantom was in no better condition.

"Oh…my…" Leviathan approached the glass quickly, melting at the sight. This reaction was not at all unknown, for the water base guardian had a thing to cute things. But this held absolutely nothing to Harpuia's reaction….

He was holding his chest as he struggled not to melt with his core. "Oh God … He's so...gya ha ha!"

The rest of the guardians, and master X paused and stared at the usually proud and poised sky guardian uncharacteristic outburst. Harpuia, realizing that he was now the main attraction straightened himself up and reset his voice chip. The green clad general looked at Fefnir, hoping his more boisterous brother could move the topic away from his display and onto the elephant in the room. Aka, Master X shrunken partner.

"Apparently. Phantom took the liberty to search the old lab for some clues as to what could have happened." The fire fighter began, trying his best to ignore the little blond cooing either at them, or his reflexion. "He found he Legendary Z-sabre, some records for one DWN-∞0000, some research paper on the Zero virus, and the containment Unit also had Zero's numerical identification. So yeah, that's Zero." He shrugged. There had also been a Cyber-elf lurking in the dilapidated computer. The data-being feeling extremely familiar, it had fled to deeper cyber space almost as soon as Phantom had laid eyes on it.

"Master X, what are you directives?" Phantom Asked as he kept an anxious eye of the nanoid. "What shall with do with him?"

Master X looked at his resurrected and…rejuvenated partner. Unmoved by his newfound sweetness. "Get rid of him, He is but a resource drain at that point."

The four Guardians stood deathly still as the irrevocable order echoed in the interrogation room.

Usually, they would follow it without question, as was expected of them. But this time…this time, all felt that it would be a terrible idea. They looked at one another, not knowing what to do…should they speak up? Rebel?...comply?

Phantom once again cleared his throat. "Master X…with all due respect, Zero does not require any E-crystal, for it seemed his maker equipped him with a high performance solar-captor." The Shinobi explained.

Master X raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Keeping his face still, Fefnir could not help but find it odd that Zero's partner didn't know about this fact. 'Does he even know his partner? Maybe...no...what the hell going on here?'

"Yes. The Nanoid may be the key to solve the energy crisis." Phantom continued, not showing how Master X's ignorance of this very important fact troubled him.

Fefnir opened his eyes wider…well; the little Glitch may be of use then.

"I see. Then short it and send its remains to the labs." The azure hunter spoke without much care. Silencing his underling with how cold he sounded.

"No…" Fefnir spoke out despite himself. Once again, something much greater than him seemed to be in control.

Master X turned to his subordinate, his red eyes wide at the blatant show of mutiny. "Excuse me?"

"I said no… Zero, wasn't he your partner? Didn't he save your ass more time than you could count?" 'Oh god, what wrong with me?' "I mean sure, he may have disappeared for a century, but he's back now!" He felt the fire of indignation bloomed in his core. Usually, this would mean whatever was in front of him would die but. This time.

_'Aw crap, I'm lighting my own pyre don't I?'_

"Yes, and he's useless." Master X crossed his arms, and Fefnir could not help but find his entire demeanour…quite petulant for one so old.

"Would he do the same for you? Would Zero kill you if you were in the same situation?" Harpuia prodded, also disturbed with how…careless Master X acted in front of his old partner.

Caught of guard the blue bomber remained silent. _'Doesn't he know his own partner?'_ this was…disturbingly odd.

"Master X…" It was Fairy leviathan's turn it seemed. "Please, let us take care of Zero. Who knows, we may be able to find a way to reverse whatever had happened to him." The only 'girl' of the group spoke with a gentle smile. "Just imagine having him back, hunting maverick scums like the good old day…don't you miss your friend?"

More silence from the Master of Neo-arcadia, his ruby eyes darting away from his ice guardian. Then he closed his eyes. "Fine! You may keep him…" Master X spoke in clipped tone. "But make sure we can get as much information on his solar-cells as possible. And if it proves to be too much of a distraction." X let the sentence hang meaningfully.

"Yes, Master X!" The four guardians saluted. Trying to hide how…disturbed they were at Master X, Zero's supposed brother in arms, callousness toward his partner's embarrassing situation.

"Good! For a bright future." The Azure angel dismissed and turned on his heels, walking out of the room. The moment he was gone, the oppressive feeling followed him, and yet no one wanted to speak.

Hating the silence, Fefnir spoke up. "So…Is this how adoption works?" he asked with a crooked smile, trying to forget about the bizarre event.

* * *

The next step had been a very logical one, get the Nanoid out of the interrogation room.

Logical did not always mean smoother.

The four guardians stared at the cowering pile of golden Nanite strands shaking in one of the far corner of the room. Quite the contrast to the happy Nanoid they had seen but a few moments prior. The cause of his miserable condition?

"I can't believe I scared him." Leviathan bemoaned, her eyes filled with frost. Beside her, Fefnir tried his best to hold his boisterous laughter. One part, who would have thought the cutest member of X guardian, the one whom children look up to, to one whose job was to take Pictures with babies was the one to terrify the Red Riper, the General of the Zeroth Shinobi unit, He whom the maverick feared…ZERO!

But on the other…the boisterous fighter didn't want to scare the little glitch more than necessary, were they able to reverse whatever had happened to him, Zero would be a powerful ally, and a wonderful asset in the ever going struggle to keep humans safe from harms.

"So…now what?" Harpuia asked as he smirked, finding the whole event quite amusing.

"I don't know Hari. " Fefnir shrugged, he was designed to fight, not to take care of babies…lest of all a Nanoid. "Phan, got any clue?" Fefnir asked his black and white brother. The shadow assassin was intensely staring at the cowering Zero, the Nanoid shaking like a leaf.

Without any words, Phantom approached the b…the legendary robot, making sure each step was soft yet audible. Then he crouched beside Zero, once again, every movement calculated to be as gentle as possible. And then…he began to speak to him in a gentle voice, its pitch markedly higher than what he would use. "Hey Zero…" He called, making this weird kissy noise with his lips. "Come child, no one will hurt you."

No answers.

"It's all right Zero, you don't need to be scared." Phantom kept speaking gently, reminding everyone how he was usually the one called to deal with those who were scared, lost…or choosing the easy way out…and children, of course. "My name is Hidden Phantom…I'm a friend of X."

"For the love of…" Harpuia cut his oath short. "We're not Master-"

Phantom gestured the Green general to pipe it down. "X is also your friend…right?" he asked the Nanoid, hoping for a reaction.

"Do you think he can understand him?" Leviathan whispered to Fefnir.

"O dunno. Zero's like…shaped like a … a…I think a six-month-old but…" The fire fighter scratched his helmet. "You know, before you 'n Master came in, the Nanoid was singing this tune…like …hale Kisna? I have no idea what that was but… He was also looking right at me and Phantom trough he two-way glass."

Leviathan stared at the counterpart, her eyes wide. "That's…not normal."

"Nothing about the situation is normal."

"True." Leviathan agreed. "You know, when child models were in vogue, many human parents would complain about how they would make their progeny look slow and dumb by comparison."

Fefnir rolled his eyes, typical human, always complaining about how they wanted more and better…it simply didn't end. Still, they were tasked to protect them and make sure the organics would be able to thrive again on the planet…once they could terraform it.

"Anyway…chances are, 'itle Zero here's probably smarter than a human one-year-old." Fefnir concluded. "I'm surprise at how…chill he is about the whole thing, though. Like…like he's having fun almost." There had been much account about how the red ripper was usually quiet and serious…simply doing his job as efficiently as possible.

Fefnir had personally witnessed the very same reploid crawling around the floor, tripping on his mane of hair and then finally sucking his stabilizer as if he was but a mere human baby…and now he was cowering in a corner, with Hidden Phantom, Neo-arcadia's best assassin speaking to him like one would a scared Kitten.

"It's alright Zero…We are all X friend's too. Do you want to see your friend again?" The Shinobi spoke uncharacteristically sweetly, putting his hand onto the unmoving mass of soft, golden nanite…

Suddenly, the whole atmosphere change, and Phantom scooped up the Nanoid in his arms. The Shinobi reached in his vest and pulled out the Aux-cord. "Harpuia, get me the mildest grad e-tank stat!"

The moment those clipped words left his mouth, Harpuia was off, not even bothering asking why.

"Phantom…what's going on? Is Zero alright?" Leviathan asked as she rushed to the side of her brother. The black and white reploid plugging his own power source to the Nanoid.

"Low powered." He clipped as he got to his feet. "Come on, we need to get him to the roof, Harpuia already knows." Phantom all but ran to the nearest elevator, scaring some human and reploid staff that worked there.

Fefnir followed…and had to go through the second most stressful elevator ride in his entire life.

 _'Wait…what was the first one again?'_ for some reason, he could not remember. So instead, he took a look at Zero, the Nanoid was being protectively cradled in Phantom's arms, connected to the Assassin's core.

"Why isn't he waking up? You're boosting him, right?" The red fighter asked, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

"Have you seen his size?" Phantom turned his gaze toward his brother. "His core capacity is…about as big as he is, and the last thing I want is to overwhelm his system."

"So you're keeping the current low, right?" Leviathan spoke up. Phantom just nodded, keeping his dark gaze on the nanoid. "That's smart of you…" the blue reploid then paused as she crossed her arms across her chest. "But…is he…is it dangerous? I mean, if we run out of juice, we just go to sleep mode until we can get some energy. How about him?"

Phantom gave a self-deprecating smile. "He was about to go in sleep mode when we barged in, and little Zero stopped the process by himself."

"Hey, wait a minute." Fefnir quietly balked. "That's no possible except for-"

"War models… meaning he still remembers how to use his hardware." Phantom spoke as he cradled the nanoid closer, rocking him up and down. Fefnir could see some movement from the little body.

_'Oh thank Light he's not dead.'_

"But this doesn't explain why he was afraid of me." Leviathan interjected.

Fefnir rolled his eyes. "Lev', you ain't the centre of the universe. Just let it go."

"No listen. We all know I look like master X. like…way more than even you." The blue guardian began to explain. "If Zero can remember how to turn off his sleep mode –something that has to be done willingly—then he must also remember Master X."

"Yeah, and?" Fefnir asked, not quite sure to where his sister was getting at.

Suddenly, phantom made a nose as he raised his head, His eyes wide. "If Zero was a…is friend of Master X, and if the legend of the brotherhood between the two is true…" He gazed back at the recharging Nanoid. "Then why did he react with fear seeing his female clone?"

The three guardians of master X exchanged glances…something was afoot.

* * *

Up on the roof, the three guardians were bringing the forth up to speed as little Zero basked in the full sun, his little battery charging up at a very decent speed. He was lying on Fefnir armoured vest, sometime twitching his little legs.

"I see…it is very troubling." Harpuia murmured. "I spoke to Master X on the way here…and I have to admit, our leader doesn't seem to know his partner, nor care for him." He crossed his arms over his chest, a look of mild concern staining his face plate. "There's something going on…but what?"

"Maybe we should ask Ciel?" Leviathan proposed, she was sitting beside the recharging Nanoid. She held the heavily diluted E-tank as she waited for Zero to wake up.

"Why?" Fefnir asked, also sitting beside Zero. "I mean, the interrogation didn't give us anything."

"Perhaps we didn't ask the right questions." Phantom concluded. "From the transcript, I could see that Master X was more interested in finding the hidden base than anything else." The Ninja of the group spoke from on a column, having perched at the very top. Now that Zero was in the sun, he had no need for an auxiliary power source…not that Leviathan care.

She just wanted to make sure the Nanoid was fine and all his systems were working correctly, that's all.

"Yes… He was rather…heavy about it. But Master X never once asked about how she managed to find Zero. I had to ask her…" The poor girl looked completely crushed, thus Leviathan had given some very specific orders for the guards to follow, including making sure she would eat and to keep anything she could harm herself with as far away as possible.

"So, how did she manage to find Zero?" Phantom asked.

"She followed a Cyber-Elf instruction." Leviathan explained, still keeping an eye on Zero.

"What type of elf?" The Shinobi asked from his perch. "Do we know its designation?"

"No Clue. Ciel told us the Data-being never stayed long enough to be scanned. He would just give some indication and then disappear into cyber-space."

"Dang bro…talk about a crazy day." Fefnir flopped himself on his back. "So now what? Do we interrogate Ciel more now or later?"

'Later' came as the unanimous choice.

Suddenly, they heard Little Zero make some noise. "Kina…kis'na…Ladha…Gau'a…"

"Oh…he's speaking when the charges." Leviathan cooed, her core melting at the nanoid adorable quirk. "That's it, were keeping him!"

Phantom jumped down from the column and kneeled beside Zero, he looked relived. "Good…at least we know he can still charge in the sunlight…"

"Even better; we now have a legit reason to keep the little glitch around." Fefnir grinned widely.

"Oh…and you want to keep it?" Harpuia asked with a raised brow. "You know we don't have time for a pet."

"Sure Hari," Leviathan rolled her eyes as she began gently patting the Nanoid on the stomach, elicit a sigh from the diminutive legend. "As if you didn't just lose all your masculinity the first time you saw him."

Harpuia grumble something about not needing it when little Zero opened his big, wide eyes.

The four guardian of Neo-arcadia's collective vent stopped. How would he react? He was literally plugged to Leviathan, Master X's more delicate 'clone.' The one he feared.

The nanoid deep, deep blue eyes fell on Leviathan's face…and he gave his sweet sleepy smile. "Ek…Eko…E-"and then the smile…became sad.

Suddenly…the blue guardian held her chest as she appeared to be in pain, her venting heavy. "Oh…Oh, God!…"

"Oh sh…Levi!" Fefnir got up from the ground, rushing to her aid. As where the rest of the guardians.

"N…No…I'm…" She stopped them and took the Nanoid of the ground, cradling him to her chest. She was lightly sobbing, as was Zero. The little one was hiding his face using Leviathan as a way to shield himself from the world.

The three other warriors looked at one another, trying to make sense of the situation. Was it a virus? Did Zero hacked Leviathan? Was it out of his own free will or…

"It's not fear…" Leviathan finally managed to hiccup. "It's…he's sad…so sad…missing…mourning…x…X…"

A moment of silence passed across the three 'dried eyed' guardian as the added this information to their growing pile of mystery.

"Despite everything, Zero remembers X…" and he was mourning for him...someone they had just seen but mere moment ago. Someone who didn't care for him...someone who practically told his general to kill him, an innocent child.

Phantom got up. "I'm going to interrogate Ciel again…there's something wrong with this whole picture." He turned to Leviathan. "Come, she may be more inclined to speak to you."

Leviathan made a face. "B…But how…how about Zero?"

"I'll take care of him; he needs to get his system check-up anyway." Fefnir spoke as he got off the ground, taking his armoured vest and finally the Nanoid still burrowed in Leviathan chest. He was clutching her vest in a death grip, it took Fefnir to…gently tickle the Nanoid until he let her go. "Lev', maybe you should check your firewall." He added as he gently unplugged Zero from the blue guardian.

"Yeah…maybe I will. After Ciel though, I also want to get at the bottom of this as fast as possible." Leviathan arose as she voiced out what all the Guardians felt about this whole situation.

* * *

As it turned out, Zero had been a little low on nanite too, and his system bore the sign of someone being shot by a pantheon...and surviving.

It was clear Nanoid Zero was definitely more resilient than he let on.

Still, nothing the diluted E-tank could not fix. And Nothing was wrong with his system either, except for a ridiculously small core and processes that where…incomplete. On the other hands, his sun-charging technology was a game changer! If Master X, the eight gentle judges and the human council approve, that is.

On an unrelated topic, next time, Fefnir would be next one feeding the Nanoid. Harpuia had been grinning like a loon all the while as he held Zero in his arms, letting the sweet little Nanoid gingerly drink the nanite he needed. The firefighter had almost called in the clean-up department since it was clear his green brother's core was suffering from another pretty major melt down.

Right now, Fefnir was in the garage by his city ride, an old convertible he had himself fix in his free time. It was a dark red that was not too hard on the eyes, the interior white and it was a joy to ride around town on a balmy evening or night….when time permitted, of course. The red guardian was out of his armour and sporting a pair of black dress pant and a burgundy vest over a white shirt.

He was equipped with cuff-links, pocket watch and his favourite sunglasses and hat (that elegantly covered his ear plate.). And he was waiting for Harpuia and by extension the Nanoid.

Of course, knowing his green brother, it could take some time.

Suddenly, the tele-pad whirred to life, and Harpuia was there.

His brother wore a green hoodie, a pair of blue shorts and a pair a scandal that upsettingly looked like it was worn over a pair of black socks.

Fefnir leered at the offending piece of footwear. "Hari…I know you like those scandals…but for the love of light, when going out, please wear some shoes."

Harpuia rolled his eyes, without his helmet, his soft hair was stilled in a very round and soft pixie bob. "I have socks in; they won't even know I'm not human."

"You have socks…white socks, in a pair of trekking scandal! Har, that's not Ok bro…way not ok." And with his voice… "And could you have tried to look a bit more…I don't know, cleaner? Manlier? You know...less 'confused?'"

"All my clothes are clean… And it's this hoody's perfect for sneaking Zero around the city." At those words, the Nanoid peeked his head out from the oversized green piece of clothing.

Zero took one look at Fefnir, and gave this huge smile as he reached out to him. "Ah! Ha'ibol!"

The red fighter felt his core melt…

"And i'm not confused about who I am. that's just how I look out of my armour, there's nothing wrong with a bit of softness you know?" He spoke as he kissed the top of Zero's head, eliciting a happy cooing noise fromt he nanoid.

Fefnir let his face turned a stony neutral...

"Hari, I think… I think Zero may be more dangerous as a Nanoid than as…an average sized specialized war-model." Fefnir spoke to his green counterpart. "I mean, he could get away with murder with how close he is to us." and what to say about how fast the guardians had warmed up to him.

Harpuia looked at his brother, and then down at the Nanoid. Zero looked at him back, chewing on the hood's cord. The picture of childlike innocent and stupidity.

Harpuia removed the cord from the nanoid's mouth. "Well, right, now, a single buster shot would be more than enough to kill him...or two. And it's not like he can kill anything, no integrated buster and no sabre." He dismissed quickly. "Now, you were telling me about this shop right? The little angel gallery?"

"Yeah, it's like the most exclusive human store in Neo-arcadia." Fefnir spoke as he opened the convertibles' door for the sky general. "It's filled to the brim with toys'n clothing for babies and other thing like that. And if were gonna keep little Z around…"

"Yes, he needs thing other than us, weapons and whatever may be lying around to entertain himself." Harpuia agreed as he sat in the passenger seat, still holding Zero on his lap. The Nanoid was happily cooing as he took in stock his new surroundings. This caused the two guardians to smile.

Fefnir then sat behind the wheel and put on his sunglasses. "Yeah…alright, so you ready Hari? What's our story?"

On Harpuia's lap, Zero began cooing. "Ha'yi! Ha'yi!"

"My story is that we are just average human friends, and we are buying a gift for one of our friends Baby shower." Harpuia explained as he fastened his seat belt.

"Yup...sounds good enough for me." And with that, Fefnir drove out of the garage. But as he came into the light, he could not help but feel that…something was off.

The red fighter knew the rules, and he knew Master X didn't want any unneeded reploid wandering in the city, but at the same time…He and Harpuia were the guardians of Master X, Neo-Arcadia's protector….and yet they couldn't even move in the human part of the city in the open.

 _'No…that's not it…'_ No…it was Master X…

In Fefnir's core, the whole concept that the Blue legend was anything but a force of good was wrong…what to say about him being wrong and yet…

"Hari…why did you bring zero with you if you're going to keep the brat hidden." He finally asked as they came on the main road, interrupting …whatever Harpuia and Zero were doing.

"…Phantom told me to keep Zero as far away from Babel tower as possible." Harpuia spoke, his entire countenance grave. "… Fefnir, we all know there something wrong. Something wrongs with…him." The greed sky general looked deeply pain. Something Nano-zero tried to remedy to by chanting the same 'Hale Kisna' song.

This gave him an idea.

"Yo, Hari…I think we have another mystery on our hand." He addressed his green brother.

"Which is?"

"What the he-heck is the Nanoid singing? Actually, what the hell-"

Harpuia cringed as he covered Zero's audio plate. "Ferdi please!"

"Is he even saying?"

The green haired general looked right at the red-head. "Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna, Krishna Hare Hare, Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama, Rama Hare Hare." Harpuia spoke with great emphasis. "Little Zero also knows a few more words, Haribol, Hare Krishna, Radha, Gaura and Hari."

"…when did you downloaded the baby speech patch?" Fefnir asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh…I simply compiled whatever words he spoke and figured our letters he couldn't pronounce or pronounced wrong." Harpuia explained, his pride shining through his thin veneer of humility.

Fefnir rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hari…I just have some better things to do." Like trying to remember when was the last time the elevator ride had been that stressful, and why Master X having red eyes somehow matter to him and either Zero would stay with him, Leviathan, or Phantom…

'Yeah…baby Zero's waaaay more dangerous than he let on.' no one should have that type of clearance so quickly. It made no sense at all.

'Oh well, if worst come to shove...it ain't like none of us won't be able to defend ourselves.' and with that, Fefnir drove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I'm going at the first-ever radio station in French Canada to chant the holy name...
> 
> Imma be on national radio.... Krishna' really taking me places. Also, happy post janmastami and Prabhupada Jayanti, may your life become as blissful as mine.

Warning! Vaishnava's culture and character based on Devotee's of Krishna I know.

* * *

"Do you think she will like it?" Leviathan asked Phantom as they briskly made their way to where Ciel was kept. She held a tray with a big steaming bowl of soup and a huge piece of pie and some freshly brewed herbal tea.

A peace offering, as it was.

The room the resistance leader was in had nothing to do with a jail cell. There was all the accommodations a human would need. Fresh, purified water, a nice comfy bed with a fluffy comforter, a well-used couch, access to the babel tower Ethernet and even a garden filled with flowers… Oh, and potted plants and artifact like ancients books and other knick-knacks.

To be very honest though, the cell in question was really an unused room someone had used…

' _But who?'_ Phantom wondered as he walked through the familiar floor…a floor he had never set foot in.

"Phan? Pha~an? Leviathan stopped the assassin as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Earth to Hidden Phantom, do you copy?"

The black and white reploid pushed away the offending appendage. "Yes, I am Yoshou… I'm just dealing with a glitch called 'déjà vu'." No need to hide it to his blue counterpart.

Leviathan's eyes grew big. "Oh…you too?" she turned to her colleague. "I feel like I know this corridor…like… I've been here so often." She began worrying her lips as she tried to recall from when.

Not only that, but the room was on the same floor as the guardian's private leisure quarter, the place where they would relax, play and waste time until another call of duty arrived.

They wanted to sway Ciel to their side, not to make an enemy out of her.

Phantom crossed his arms as he furrowed his brows; the four guardians were not at all old for reploid standards...mentally at least. And yet, he felt that his place held…memories.

Happy memories… Painful memories…forgotten memories.

Both guardians shook their heads, trying to get rid of the fog that bogged their processors down.

"Anyway, we've waited long enough…let's see if Ciel will be more open to a friendly chat now." Phantom spoke as he resumes his stride.

"Obliviously," Leviathan rolled her eyes. "Ciel's probably been running for her life ever since the culling order, helping reploids to hide, finding a place for all those mavericks." She lowered her gaze as her heels clicked against the polished floor. "You know...sometime, I'm wondering if scraping every single mavericks was such a good idea. I mean...there were some reports of human civilians getting hurt in the fights...and there was a rumour like, two years ago that a woman got killed...nothing confirmed since the maverick ran away with her..."

"Yes, I remember...I think she was part of this cult...the...Halibol cult?"

"I have no idea, it's just a rumour, you know." Leviathan shrugged. "Anyway, we're. Here" the blue guardian sighed. "I hope we will be able to… Make friend with her."

"Why do want to make friend with her again?" Phantom raised a brow, to him; Miss Ciel was one of those problems that no feasible solution could fix. Phantom was well aware of it, but his sister unit was more romantic in her dealings.

"Because she's a genius in reploid science and would make for a wonderful ally once we managed to make her see our way. And the best way to control someone is trough friendship and food, and she's a human, so we can't kill her now can't we?" Leviathan explained as she entered her designation, unlocking the door.

Alright…you have a point. The Shinobi conceded through com-link.

Reploid entered the spacious, familiar room, the atmosphere was very cosy and homey, welcoming them like an old friend.

Nothing seemed to have been moved; Ciel was nowhere to be seen and a sharp, hand made knife was on the table…

:Phan…why is there a knife on the table? And do you know where Ciel is?: Leviathan asked as she scanned the room…something had happened here…there should be nothing Ciel could use to harm or kill herself with…no cords or wires could be seen in the room, no glass, and nothing that could be sharpened, tied or prevent breathing was there…only the knife. _'That's it; I need to talk to my troop about suicide watch.'_ Speaking of which, were they?

"Miss Ciel?" Phantom called out, fearing the worst.

:Phantom, the knife is clean…: Leviathan relayed. You don't need to worry about that.

:Yes, I know…but why is there a knife on the table? I thought you'd secure the place, not even a loose wire could be found you told me! :Phantom radioed his counterpart, not bothering to hide how fearful he was.

:I know I checked the place like; five times…somebody…with one hell of a clearance gave it to our guest.:

Phantom didn't like this…he really didn't like this…there was only one other person who could have this type of freedom.

"I'm here." The resistance leader called from the floor in front of the bookshelf, hidden by the couch. She raised her hand high as to catch the two guardian's attention.

' _Oh thank Asimov!'_ Phantom internally sighed as he and his sister walked around the couch. Ciel was indeed siting on the floor, her back leaning onto the very decently filled book case. She had her nose deep in a good sized hardbound, its cover a bright, happy golden yellow _. 'Baghavat-Gita as it is…written and commented by His Divine Grace Sri-sri Bhaktivedanta swami Prabhupada, founder Acharya of the international society for Krishna Consciousness.'_ The Shinobi read with mild curiosity.

He…had heard of this group, this Hare Krishna Cult. Inoffensive for the most part and more interested in inviting people for their Sunday love feast … In fact they were probably one of the most pleasant religious sects that had managed to survive the type 0 Cataclysm. At least, that phantom knew of… _'Wait a minute…Hare Krishna…Hale, Klisna…kisn…how in the name of doctor light doe Zero knows about that group? Wasn't he as good as dead for the past century or so?'_

"Hey girl, found a good read?" Leviathan asked as she kneeled beside the genius. Ciel nodded, deeply engrossed in the literary work.

"What is it about?"

"God…"

The ice Guardian tilted her head at Ciel's monosyllabic answers, it was clear the genius was _deeply_ engrossed in what she was reading.

"God? I didn't think a scientist would believe in this old man's existence." Phantom spoke as he sat on the couch, amused that Ciel had found this particular book and this particular time. A time she would probably be praying to God…

One thing the four guardians of Master X knew; there are no atheists on a crashing plane.

"Mister Bhaktivedanta swami Prabhupada said that God's name is Krishna and that he's eternally sixteen years old…" Ciel elaborated without lifting her eyes from the volume.

"And you believe that?" Phantom mildly challenged.

"Well, if I'm about to die, I'd rather have something to expect other than complete oblivion." The resistance leader spoke nonchalantly as she finally close the book and gave her complete attention to the two guardians, her smile was...like steel hiding sorrow. "Makes it easier to pull the trigger, you know. Or slit my throat in my case"

"Whoa, Hold on their Ciel!" Leviathan yelped. "Were not going to let you kill yourself."

Ciel let out a silent snort. "Yeah…right. That's not what Xe... Copy-X told me, even gave me a nice, sharp knife to get the job done quickly."

"Wait… Copy-X!?" Both guardians parroted as they owlishly stared at the suicidal genius.

Ciel, in turn, owlishly stared at them. "Wait…why are you so shocked? Don't you remember what happened?" she asked them as flagerblasted as them. "Weren't you there when X escaped? And when Xerox...when he took the throne and became the new ruler of Neo-arcadia, you were there, it was streamed live and..." Ciel's eyes grew wide as dread filled them.

Phantom tried to compute what he had just heard, trying to make sense of the entire situation. And then, he came to a horrific conclusion." No…no…we… Forgot…"

* * *

Harpuia leaned back onto his seat, taking in the balmy air…and making sure the pollution level was within the permissible limit. On his lap, safely tucked under his favourite hoody was Baby Zero. The pint-sized war machine had snuggled in and had entered sleep-cycle, lulled by the movement and vibration of Fefnir's car.

Nothing wrong this time, Just The little one needing more CPU to process his experience since the events but scant hours away. Already, the blazing sun was moving closer to the horizon, ready to paint the sky gold, the ever so cold night would cover the sun baked land with its cooling embrace.

' _Once back home, I need to write this down.'_

Fefnir was driving gently down the road, they were now in the east side market, were stores, distribution point and businesses dealing with everything a human may need to be happy was available for a fair price…for the human public, of course, anything for the reploids were either ungodly expansive and/or tucked away in the black market, away from sight…

Once again, Harpuia could not help but to feel…extremely uncomfortable at the notion. Yes, he knew it was for the better good of humanity at large. Reploids were ultimately useless in the grand scheme of things, having removed much of the human's economic power, military strength and place in the workforce. And they were of no help in reproduction.

And yet…

Wasn't he also a reploid? Weren't he and his brother's betraying kin and kit over a handful or E-crystal? Spurred by the father of all reploids, no less?

' _This will change,"_ Harpuia realized as he fondly looked at the sleeping 'baby' in his arms. _'You, Zero, by your mere existence, has solved our energy crisis, soon, the culling order will be rescinded, the Resistance tried and the rest of the reploid returned to the city…'_ They could finally live in Harmony…just like Master X… Master X…

"Ha'yi?" Baby Yawned as he stretched and snuggled closer to the green guardian, melting his core even more.

"Aww. You know my name little' cutie?" Harpuia cooed and the Nanoid, putting this…near crash behind him. "What do you need, sweetie? Are you hungry? Do you need to charge more?" Harpuia had a battery-cell full himself, he could definitely share it with the great killer of hearts, also known as Nanoid Zero!

Zero patted the green guardian's chest. Letting out a few chirps and broken words. The little dear sounded sorrowful.

"What is it, love? Did you have a nightmare?" Reploids where not exempt of them.

Nano Zero shook his head, and instead pointed at Harpuia, his little brows knitted in clear concern.

"Oh? You worried about me?"

Nod Nod.

"Oh, you don't have to be. That's my job to be worried about everything. Not yours." Yes, being a guardian meant that you had the entire world on your shoulder. A world filled with pockets of civilization, radioactive landscapes and dangerous weather that could whip out said settlements. Thankfully, Neo-arcadia was well protected…

"Hari, you know you don't have to hold all those responsibilities on your shoulders." Fefnir interjected. "You have me, Leviathan and Phantom to help you. What to speak if Master X…"

Master X, being the ruler of Neo-arcadia had the most to worry about. And thus had dump transferred all most of his responsibility on the sage like guardian. For better…or worst.

"Hawi? Hawi…Ok…ok…It's ok…Kis'na here…he helps…" Zero babbled as he snuggled to Harpuia's chest. Trying to make him feel better. The green haired general hugged the little sweetheart, following the example of his core and melting.

On the battlefield, he would hide his doubts as he slayed those maverick and dissenters, hiding behind his pride as the ruler of the sky, the death from above, the cleansing wind.…but when out of his armour, doubts would always assail him. He knew something was wrong, but every time he tried to figure out what, his system would hit a bottleneck, processes would choke. And every time she would get this problem check, the human coder would tell him that all was fine.

"Yo, Hari." Fefnir broke him out of his musing. "I know things are getting weird now, like…like way weird."

"You don't say." Harpuia snorted.

"The Great, Legendary Zero, the red ripper got shrunken to baby size, His best friend's not recognizing him… May even hates him and…" The red driver ran a free hand on his flaming red head. "You know, I told you Zero was dangerous."

"Yes…now I understand…maybe not what you meant, but how our baby hero is quickly starting to destroy what we thought was reality and putting use onto the path of truth."

Fefnir grunted. "Anyway, were here now." Fefnir spoke as he pulled over the curb to a charming little store, the sing proclaiming that the ancient faded blue and gold storefront to be the 'little angel's gallery." In the expansive window, an array of assorted wooden and plant-based polymer toys, dolls and plushies greeted the two Guardians of Zero.

They got out of the car, having found the designated parking space without much trouble, and after tucking little Zero in his warm polar vest, Harpuia was ready to enter this particular battlefield. _'I won't have to kill any sinners here…only Zero's grabby hand and potential tantrum over not getting what he wants_ _will be the hurdles, nothing more_ _.'_

The two disguised guardian entered the store, an antique bell warning the owner of their entrance. An older woman came to greet them without a smile. "Oh no, no, no…I'm sorry but the store is about to close."

"What? But it's just five o'clock. All stored close at…"

"Five oh clock sharp." The plump woman broke no argument. "Now I know you and your wife are pressed for time, but please, do come back tomorrow, and I will help you chose whatever is needed for your new baby…congratulation By the way." The owner tried to sound polite and supportive, but the two elite could pick up plenty of repressed angered at the two.

Harpuia blinked, and then he realized his dire mistake.

With little Zero under his hoody, his effeminate look and voice, the respected leader of the sky squadron looked like a very, _very_ , _heavily_ pregnant woman.

"Um…" Harpuia gave a sideways glance to Fefnir before opening the communication lines.: Ferdi…what am I supposed to do now?:

For his part, the leader of the earth platoon was keeping his face as neutral and passive as he could.. :Oh man… Yeah, I sort of wanted to warn you about how you looked…too late now I guess.: He chuckled over the radio link.

:5500 hours, training ground.: No green general sent in very clipped tone.

He may not mind loosing his masculinity over something cute and as adorable as baby Zero, but there was no way he would let his _brother_ (unit)... a ground pounder, make fun of him like this.

"Oh, I'm not the father, but my sister here just came out of a toxic relationship and now we have to prepare for baby as soon as possible." Fefnir lied smoothly, giving his most charming smile, having retracted his impressive sets of cerothin teeth. "And as you know, at that stage, the little one may drop at any moment."

Harpuia shyly looked down, letting his hair hide how aghast he was at the situation.

"Well, it was your sister's fault for falling for the wrong one. Now git! My sho…my store is _not_ open for business please come back tomorrow." The store owner spoke in a tone that simply did not fit her otherwise sweet look.

"Were…sorry ma'am, we'll return tomorrow then.":not!: Fefnir intoned as politely as possible. But inside, the green haired general just knew his counterpart must be burning with anger.

The two elite warriors left the premise, the owner loudly locking the door and flipping the sing from open to close.

Fefnir sneered. "'Little angel gallery' my big shiny codpiece." He spat out. "Dang, I've never met such a disgusting woman…and we ain't even showing were reploid!"

"Ferdi, not so loud!" Harpuia tried to calm his brother down before he could make a scene. "Maybe that's how she is…or maybe it's the marks on our cheeks." He touched the green triangles under his eyes, not all reploids had them, only he and Fefnir..

"Yeah, whatever…so what should w-" But before Fefnir could ask his brother what to do, they were interrupted by yet another older woman, this one somewhat tall, a bit severe looking but radiating a sweetness that was not of this world.

She wore a white sari with delicate, faded blue print; her eyes were obscured by a pair of thick glasses. Her white hair was tied in a ponytail, exposing her delicately wrinkled forehead and the cream coloured Ṷ shape marking on her forehead… She was looking at the store with some clear annoyance.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the store just closed." Fefnir tried to make light of the situation.

The older woman turned her hard glance towards the two (three) disguised reploids. "No, it can't be. This store only close at six, not five!" she addressed them with a heavy accent that sounded very close to Russian.

Harpuia could hear his brother clenching his teeth.

"Ah… Maybe Krishna didn't want a cow after all. What to do…" The woman gave a helpless shrug, but as she was about to leave, Little Zero managed to get out from Harpuia's' hoody and rapidly crawled to the older woman's retreating feet. "Hale K'ishna! Ha'ibol! Ha'ibol!" He chirped as he joyfully grabbed her feet.

The woman, to shock to move or react, could only stare at the Nanoid. The only sing that she had not turned to stone was her opened mouth.

As for the two guardians…they knew the gig was up, Zero had once again thrown a wrench at their well-oiled plan.

* * *

"So…let me get this straight, the master X we've been serving for four years was…is a fake?" Phantom clarified once again as he sat at the table. Ciel was at the other end; she had finished her first proper meal in a while and, now knowing she was safe, was dozing off despite herself. As for Leviathan?

The female copy of X was sitting beside the leader of the resistance…and the…the one who knew the truth.

Leviathan had no idea what to think. She felt betrayed, at a lost… _'… I didn't have to kill all those reploids… …X is gone…'_

 _: Leviathan? Levi, please hang on. We can go through this together as long as we remained calm.:_ Phantom send to his 'sister'. But leviathan knew he was as shaken as her.

Their beloved X, a father in all but name…was gone, as good as dead. Only a pale...insane copy was left. A copy that was intent on destroying the beautiful paradise Master X had painstakingly built for all, human and reploids alike.

"For the tenth time, yes. Copy-X is…well, not a fake per se, but…let's call him an imposter." Ciel spoke as she kept her eyes downcast. "It's…was my mistake… I thought… The human counsel, my 'family…everyone wanted X back, they didn't want to wait until I was done…and I was too naïve." tears fell for the two sapphires she had for eyes.

Leviathan gently put a hand onto Ciel's bonny shoulder…realizing how physically fragile the leader of the resistance really was. _'Ok, after this, were calling in doctor Kamala…humans are no_ _t_ _supposed to be this thin.'_ "Ciel, listen. We also got played with…"

"We were made to protect humans from Mavericks, but in the ends, Humans were the real treat." Phantom darkly intoned, clearly fuming.

"Pandu, please. You sound like a maverick right now." Leviathan warned, she herself may have entertained some dark thoughts, But she knew not all humans were bastards…just like how not all reploids were…

' _Oh hack…what have we done?'_ Leviathan cursed internally as she realized how deep Copy-X madness had affected them all.

"I don't sound like a maverick." Phantom denied. "I sound like a man who been lied to, manipulated and had his memory erased by those whom he trusted…and sworn to protect." His face darkened. "And now…look what happened Levi. , Neo-arcadia is facing an energy crisis because _hogs_ have taken control!" The assassin tone kept rising.

Yes…they had quite the revelation by asking Ciel the right questions…and actually listening without having a fraud steer the conversation away from the truth. Or having the glitch try to kill his mother without having his hands stained.

"And what are we supposed to do? We can't kill them!" Leviathan shot back, still holding the blond refugee close to her.

"Two words, Zeroth law!" Phantom darkly intoned as he arose from his chair, leaning on the table with both hands, his eyes gaining a reddish tint. "An android may act _against_ the laws of robotic if it will protect Humans. Those hogs are not only endangering reploids with their greed and racism, but other innocent's humans also."

Leviathan's eyes grew wide. "Pandu…if you enact this law…Then no reploids will be safe from the culling order anymore." she warned her counterpart. "Not even us…"

"No one will know I did it. Master X…the real Master X design me as the perfect killer, the one who can get rid of those problems diplomacy could not." He slapped the table for emphasis. "Lucie, I've had _enough_ of being treated like a tool! And this situation… Just Imagine if Zero was fully functional? Can you see the Damage he would have done? The Damage _we_ would have done?"

Leviathan lowered her eyes, subconsciously holding Ciel closer. "Thank God he's a baby now…And thank God we managed to capture Ciel."

"And Thanks to Krishna I found that book." Ciel mumbled…not used to being held so close by a reploid whose temperature was somewhat below room temperature. "Otherwise…"

A shudder passed the three…

Phantom sighed as he lifted his mask to rub his face, revealing how similar he was to master X. "Alright…so here's the plan. First I kill the fake…"

"Before you do that." Ciel suddenly interrupted Phantom, not fazed at all by the fact that leviathan was practically hugging her. "Try to speak to him…and if not, then just disable him; I would like to see if Xerox has been tempered with in any way."

"So as not to make other undue casualties." Phantom concluded.

"Yes and…" Ciel lowered her eyes. "In a way, I'm his mother…I made his body, found him from the repository…I taught him, raised him…" Ciel's face darkened with sorrow. "I…I wished I had more time with ...Maybe it would've been different."

Leviathan gave the frail human a comforting squeeze, careful not to break anything. "Hey, it's alright…we all make mistakes."

Phantom looked away, his eyes falling onto the book Ciel had been reading. The knick-knacks around the room, the very familiar garden filled with instinct species like roses and gardenia…

"I know this place…" Phantom muttered this feeling of déjà vu overwhelming. It was also a feeling Leviathan shared with her 'brother'…but for her, the reason had already being divined.

"Its…it was X's room." Ciel revealed her voice quiet.

This night, Leviathan stayed with Ciel as Phantom regretfully went to confront the maddened copy of their original template, their father.

* * *

After Zero decided he didn't want to remain hidden, and that he likes this Hare Krishna cultist very much. The small group had been forced kindly invited to the old woman's dwelling…which happened to be not ten minutes away by car.

As it turned out, the old woman was a habituated walker, and liked to take _very_ long walk.

As they drove back, this elder, Kamala devi dasi, had the crazy Nanoid in her arms, talking and chatting to him in Bosnian...a language that was believed to have become instinct over the course of numerous wars.

To be honest, they expected the Kamala to speak in German, she looked the part too.

Kamala's dwelling was…peculiar to say the least. It was an average apartment made for families…families that had obliviously moved out a long time ago. Her husband was nowhere to be seen, not even in pictures. And she only had the picture of a trio of girl on the wall, one with dark skin and reploid ear, the other one was blond and clearly another young looking reploid and the third one was complete human, as proven by her imperfect skin, chubby face and facial hair.

Her dwelling was anything if not extremely festive and spotlessly cleans. On the walls were numerous pictures of a blue, Indian boy playing the flute, sometime with his friends and cows, other time with a fair skinned girl that wore blue, and other time in different copies dancing with many, _many_ young maiden.

But what really took Fefnir and Harpuia's attention was the altar in the living, taking the place of the entertainment centre that should be there. On it were three sets of statues, on was of two young men dancing with arms upraised, the one in left wore rich blue, the one to the right wore golden yellow and a peacock feather in his crown. And of course, there was the same flute playing youth, this time in brass, bent in three places, an attractive, crooked smile played on his cherry red lips. He was also dressed in gold, like the dancing idol. To his left was a young girl, the same as the pictures. She wore a deep blue dress that covered most of her body except her arms and head, she wore a long braid made of silk (a _very_ expansive) material to manufacture, and she seemed to be handing the boy a green leaf for some reason.

' _Is this some drug or something?'_ Fefnir wondered as he inspected the richly crafted wooden altar, nothing how expansive it must have cost to make.

Nevertheless, there was something absolutely divine about those idols. The dancing twins looked especially merciful, and the pictures of three old men seemed to radiate benevolence and forgiveness. And as for the couple?

Maybe it that the garland or ruffled ribbons, the way The girl kept sending crooked glances at the boy or how the boy's pupils never left the left side of his petal like eyes, but they were…very beautiful, very pleasing and oh so sweet.

Oh, there was also three more idols, one white, one yellow and one black with big eyes…and that was as far as he could describe them.

"Ferdi?" Harpuia called him by his civil name. The well-dressed reploid turned to him. The great elite, the sky guardian was on sitting on the ground, playing with The Nanoid in the middle of a plethora of soft toys and dolls…all made at the likeness of the blue boy and the yellow girl…and the three freaky idols…a man-lion. The dancing twins on the altar. And little Zero played with them all; his favourite seemed to be the blue boy, the yellow girl and the yellow man in golden Indian pants.

"Earth to Ferdi, I repeat, earth to Ferdi." Harpuia called again. "What's got you so interested in the altar all of a sudden?"

Fefnir shrugged. "I don't' know…it's just…cute I guess." Fefnir went beside his brother in arm and the diminutive legend busy signing the Hare Krishna song to his dolls.

"Cute? No, Cute is this little dear hugging his adorable dolls…this altar, this altar is…I don't know, let's call it very attractive, sweet, merciful and awe inducing." Harpuia spoke as he took the man-lion doll, inspecting its fearsome feature. "So…what do you think of our host Kamala?" he asked instead, still holding the doll.

"She could probably herd cats with how authoritative she is…and I've never met a human as generous as her." Harpuia said with a gentle smile.

Indeed, After Kamala had kidnapped the two most fearsome guardians of Master X with kind words and spotless hospitality, she had then proceeded to find little Zero some toys left over by her children and grandchildren. Needless to say, the Nanoid was _extremely_ pleased with all the dolls, soft toys, assorted rattles and much. She had then disappeared back in her storage area, saying that there was something else we wanted to give Zero.

"Yeah…and she knows were reploid also." Fefnir agreed with his brother in arms. The fearsome, sweet old woman had been adamant he removed his hat and Harpuia his hoody. "She showed no fear, no contempt…she's treating us like. Like were humans." Fefnir sat at the other side of the clean blanket Zero was playing on. "This…why aren't there more humans like her?"

"Maybe there are." Harpuia mused as he began playing with the Nanoid, a content smile on his face. "We just didn't meet them yet."

"Yeah, the complainers and haters are always the loudest, aren't they?" Fefnir replied as he gazed at the wholesome scene…it seemed Harpuia wanted to test Zero's capacity for holing what he liked.

For someone so small, Zero had quite the arm capacity…for those soft 'Hare Krishna' dolls that is, anything else he would reject.

' _When was it the last time I saw Hari so happy?'_ The firefighter wondered, he himself feeling happier, satisfied even.

As a reploid, a machine with emotions and…dare he say an artificial soul, the act of procreation was impossible, and not for a lack of trying. Which was why child models used to be popular among duo's of units. So to see his more effeminate brother play with a Nanoid, regardless of his identity…it fulfilled a need Fefnir never though he had.

He looked on, picking up what seemed to be a pink rock with heavy lidded eyes. _'Crazy Hare Krishna_ _s_ _'_ And playfully toss it at Zero. The Nanoid made a small noise of surprise before he gathered the amorphous rock with the rest, dropping the monkey as he tried to fit them all in his little arms.

Fefnir chuckled at the sight…yes, this was nice. This was right.

Suddenly, the trio heard Mother Kamala shout in triumph. Obliviously, she had found what she had been looking for. She walked out definitely dusty and holding something behind her back.

" _Oh slatko dete._ " She cooed in her mother tongue, reviving the ancient language with her sweet grandmotherly mood. "I have present for you~"

Predictably, this caught Zero's attention, his aperture growing marginally bigger. Causing two localized meltdowns…

The saintly Kamala bent down, and got from behind her back a doll of master X… with viridian eyes. "Here you go my sweet boy…do you recognize your friend?"

Zero stared without moving, gazing at the doll with mouth slightly ajar. His aperture now fully bloomed.

And then he gently placed all the fancy dolls he held on the cloth covered ground and eagerly reached for the X plush, his eyes filled with sorrow. He made to little noise of distress, repeating the name of X over and over again.

Kamala gave the Nanoid the toy, and Zero hugged it to his core, his whole body shaking with repressed sobs.

"Eko…Eko…Eko…"

"Oh Baby…" Harpuia soothed, gently caressing the Nanoid tiny back, hoping to give him comfort.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't know…Of course bhakta Z-T would miss X." Kamala sadly said as she kneeled by the grieving reploid. "The world lost a great leader…even us Hare Krishna mourned him."

"M… Mourned him?" Fefnir repeated…"B…But Master X is still. He's still with us…right?" Zero mourned him this morning..and now this.

Dread filled Fefnir's core

Kamala turned to the fearsome fighter, looking deep in his optic. "No…He left his body a century ago. Can't you remember?"

A century ago…

"And he was replaced by a fake five years ago. The government may try to fool us, but its common knowledge with those who know the truth."

' _I…I can't remember this far…'_ and the implication of his short memory slapped him in the face like a veritable sledgehammer. He could only remember until four years back. "I got…reformatted…" But what about the X they served for those four years?

And then, a terrible feeling overcame the flaming red fighter…

"Oh crud…" He heard Harpuia's dismayed oath. :Ferdi, I just received a message from Leviathan… Master X…The one we served was-:

An Imposter… And like that, all that… their world crumbled.

"So…you've realized it then…" Mother Kamala spoke as she scooped Zero from the ground; the Nanoid had taken hold of the Radha-Krishna and Gauranga doll, and held them in such a way that the vermilion eyed doll of their deceased original was embraced by them. "Took you long enough." Then Kamala's eyes softened behind her bifocal. "Listen…you reploids have an easy mind to erase, I understand that…just stay here for tonight…I have Mahabharata movie on my computer, and Krishna, the supreme personality of godhead." Kamala spoke kindly as she somewhat struggled to get off the floor, her knee's over used in the service of the lord. "Ah Krishna!"

"C…can we…can we really stay?" Harpuia asked his voice chip glitching. "We've…we are the…how could I…" His anger mounted, and so was Fefnir.

"Madam Kamala…we would love to stay but…" And then, Fefnir realized.

The King of Neo-Arcadia was dead, and at his place, an imposter sat. _'But…maybe this copy of X is doing his job right. I mean, Humans are happy…Right?'_

'But not the Reploids' a little voice spoke in his heart.

To have the reploids and humans live in Harmony…this. This had been their father's dream. A dream he had made a reality, he remembered.

"Ma'am… We would love to remain with you, but…as I'm sure you've realized, we have a fake ruining our original templates dream."

Kamala sighed in…relief. "Finally… we were tired of this clown." She spoke as she rocked Zero with clear experience. "He stopped the import of essential goods like cottons and grains from other settlement for no reason, then cancel our beautiful Ratha-yatara because of lack of material and food…." The Vaishnavi in white and blue huffed.

"And thus the energy crisis." Harpuia hissed, clearly returning to his Sky General persona. "He dared take our templates place, cut off all supply lines except those for military good and finally…energy crisis…no more raw material..." he turned his forest green eyes to Fefnir. "He endangered humans"

"He's a maverick." Fefnir concluded darkly.

"Wearing Master X's face…"

"He's cinder." The fire fighter gritted his teeth.

"That I will blow away to the depth of hell." And with that, Harpuia removed his green hoodie and whatever cloth would hinder him, and, after manifesting his specialized armour, exited the apartment trough the balcony and took to the sky. Leaving a fuming Fefnir behind.

The red fighter turned to the somewhat shocked Vaishnavi. "Ma'am…thank you for your sacred hospitality…as you must have guessed, we have…business to take care of. I trust you will be able to take care Zero?"

Kamala looked at Fefnir, holding the nanoid closer. "Yes…I know were to find e-crystal…"

"And he can charge in the sunlight…so make sure he stays in the sun for a few hours."

"I see…when will the technology be available for the rest of the Reploid population?" Kamala asked, readjusting the gently chirping Zero.

"Once that particular 'problem is dealt with…we should be back tomorrow at the latest." Fefnir bowed to the older woman…and the altar, feeling the idols looking at him.

"And what if you don't come back?"

"Then… I don't think Zero will find any problem staying with you…birds of a feather and all that." And with those words, Fefnir grabbed Harpuia's discarded cloth and exited the serene apartment. Knowing full well that whatever would happen tonight would change Neo-arcadia for good…weather the change was good or bad was left to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another chapter of my baby Zero project.
> 
> More Vaishnavas, more Krishna, and more Shipping.
> 
> Yes...I do like my very over used ships...as long as I can Krishnafy them, that is.

Ciel looked at what remained of Xerox and stifled a sob. After the confrontation between the Perfect copy of X and the guardians based off of the originals codding, the copy looked…terrible.

His Azure frame was scorched and bottom part of his body was gone. A clean cut indicated that his tank had been pierced in such a way that the content would seep out. His face plate was damaged, his left optic fully exposed, the red lance cracked.

For the four guardians, the whole display and the fight that preceded it hammered the fact that...that their aster, the origin of their combined source code and blueprint was...gone.

"Mistress Ciel. I'm ...terribly sorry... I...I... did everything to make him...stand down." hidden phantom apologized from his gurney, of all the guardians; he had been the one to suffered the most damage, including a very damaged fuel tank.

It was only due to Fefnir's quick thinking that the Shinobi was still with them.

"Don't be…you did your best and." Ciel glanced back at her broken creation. "… And if you did everything…then it means Xerox took the last wrong decision in his life." She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall as she covered her greatest mistake with a tarp. Hiding his broken form from view. Leviathan, still by her side, but a gentle hand on Ciel's bonny shoulder.

"So…now what?" Harpuia asked from his repair cot. One of his antenna had been ripped away, a laser line was burned deeply across his chest and one of his wing had to be removed, for it had been rendered an oily wad. Most of the damage was, thankfully on his armour and to nonessential elements…but the scorched line would need to be examined. "Copy-X may have been a fake master, but he still ruled Neo-arcadia…the news of his decimation will cause great unrest."

"Unrest!?" Fefnir spat from his repair area, a few rocks and sand followed. He had survived being driven to the ground by Xerox control rod from the midway point of the Babel tower. But not before shooting three of his wing out. "Dude… Hari, we ain't talking about 'unrest' were talking riot, war… Humans trying to take control of us and messing everything master X established…or worst!"

"How worst?" Harpuia shot back. "We've betrayed our own kind, our own template! We are facing an energy crisis, our ruler is _dead_ , we killed the other one for seemingly no reason…and I just know Panda's planning to kill the human council!"

"No…not yet…some may be innocent." Phantom rasped from his recovery pod. Ciel was already working on his power cell. "I…still need to get repaired before I can do anything this drastic…and…the energy crisis has already been solved…remember?"

All the guardians, plus Ciel stared at Phantom…and then a tentative smile lit their once dour face.

"ZERO!" they all exclaimed. finaly something positive!

 _"Hot damn! You're right!"_ How could Fefnir have forgotten?

"Wait… I don't get it?" Ciel asked, still patching up Phantom with practised ease. "Zero's...just a nanoid."

Fefnir smirked, even Ciel thought the designation was good…and then tried to ignore the guild he felt gnawing at his core.

Phantom and himself must've been the reason Ciel knew how to fix tanks and energy cores so easily.

"Obliviously, but did you know what type of technology he carries?" Leviathan asked, definitely a bit more enthusiastic. "Zero can charge using sunlight, and his power storage abilities are…well, it definitely won't cut it for a full sized reploid, but theye can easily be upgraded. We just need a reploid expert and-"

Ciel's' eyes widen, and the guardians could hear the gears shifting in the Genius's brain. "Do you have some blueprint? Some notes? I need to see his-err." Ciel trailed off, her bright smile fading.

"Ciel…what's the matter?" Phantom managed to asked despite the damage –and Ciel's' hands in his chest cavity.

"I'm…your prisoners…I don't think I have the-"

Guys…motion to pardon Ciel and the resistance members? Phantom quickly asked over radio waves.

reasons? Fefnir asked, quickly followed by Harpuia and Leviathan.

Genius, scientist, build copy X= powerful, perfect copy. Led us to the truth, revealed a conspiracy, very intelligent. Not an enemy. He explained in as few words he could.

Agreed! was the unanimous. : rescind all order of reploid culling.: they asked.

Negative, not in power yet. Obliviously, Phantom had a plan…as always.

"-Clearance necessary for-"

"Ciel Cossack," Harpuia suddenly spoke with all the authority Master X had vested in him. "In the presence of the glorious guardians of Master X, Namely Shadow Phantom, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy leviathan and I Sage Harpuia, we thereby pardon you and your brave warriors for any atrocity committed over the past four years." Harpuia declared, rising for the cot with a pronounced wince. "We thereby grant you and those that served under you amnesty, access to all facilities, all medical records and all recourse you may require for research of a new renewable energy source as requested by his honourable Lord of the sky, Sage Harpuia." The Green haired general touched his knee to the ground and bowed in front of the genius. "Please, find in your heart the goodness to forgive Neo-arcadia..." he could not finish his apology, either out of pride, pain or shame, the words could not get out.

"Were sorry." leviathan spoke quietly.

A moment of silence passed…finally, Ciel broke it.

"Huh?" She asked weakly.

Harpuia got up with a wince only to sat on his gurney again. He removed his helmet, the thing had to be repaired manually it seemed. And the gash on his chest was oozing a mix of nanite, oil and coolant. "Basically, we trust you; we know your abilities, and we know if someone can make this renewable energy, it's you." He smiled at the girl, his features now soft without his headgear on. "And you…you helped us…you showed us the truth." Guilt took over the surprisingly delicate features of the sky captain.

' _Eh…not the only one who feels like a piece of keyboard crud over the whole thing.'_ It made it easier for Fefnir to deal with the shame. How many innocents did he kill…all in the name of a lie, Intoxicated with power and the bliss of battle lust and the praise given by a fake.

The firefighter gritted his teeth…for how much he like the feeling of utterly dominating his opponent, fighting those rebels was probably the least buzz filled kill he did…and he now knew why.

' _They were not mavericks…we were.'_

"Never the less." Harpuia continued. "I consider this the first part in mending the bridges we have burned. Realistically it will take more than that but... It's a start." Harpuia wince as he held his chest, obliviously, it was more than a mere scratch.

Ciel nodded after some time. "Yes it's...it's a start alright." Ciel sighed "I'm just worried the eight gentle judges and the twelve human councillors may try to get their hands in what I'm doing again." She went to clean her hands her work on phantom done.

"Huh? I never knew those type of Injuries could be fixed this quickly." Phantom commented with barely concealed aw at the young genius expertise.

"Oh… I had _plenty_ of practice." It wasn't said with any heat…but the four guardians his wince at what they knew was a very veiled strike under eh belt.

' _One, that was quick. Second…I get what she meant by that.'_ Fefnir thought as he removed his helmet. "Don't worry Miss Ciel…let's just keep this as a military secret. Something those so-called humans can't touch." He got off from his recovery pod. His whole body still sent him a few error messages, but as long as he would not fight, everything should be fine and dandy.

"Fighting Fefnir! You're still hurt!" Ciel rebuked the mighty reploid. "Just lay down, I will take care of-"

"Nah, I'm fine. Hari pile-drive me harder than that…then Xerox." He lied. Obliviously, the copy of Master X was very powerful. More powerful than an individual guardian…but not three of them simultaneously... _'If Leviathan could have participated, he would not have lasted more than five minutes top.'_ Unfortunately, Leviathan was overly specialized, something that the ice guardian hated.

"Anyway, 's not like I'm gonna fight a maverick anytime soon. Self-repair will fix whatever's damaged." He ended, making his way to the door as he ignored Ciel's protest.

"Fefnir, were you going?" Leviathan the only one spared from any damage asked her brother unit.

"I'm going to check up on Zero. Little tyke stayed at a …well, I wouldn't call her a friend but..." he tried to explain. "Alright, you guys remember what Zero was singing right? Phantom?" he turned to ask the Shinobi.

"This Hare Krishna song?"

"Yeah, he's part of this one cult that own the biggest part spot of land in Neo-arcadia, were talking, twice as big as the forest of Dysis." Fefnir replied.

"Anyway…he's with this Kamala woman. Hari and I had to leave him here to get rid of a…problem and…yeah, I want to make sure Zero's fine and safe…and maybe get some answers too." He walked out, his system felt heavy.

' _Yeah…Zero opened a whole file filled with viruses…just by existing.'_

He walked a few paces down the hallway and to the elevator, behind him, he could hear the distinctive *clack* of leviathan's heels on the polished faux marble floor. Turning around, he confirmed that, yes. His blue 'sister' unite was following him. "Fefnir, wait!" she called out.

"What is it Levi…you wanna keep me in the med-area?" He hated being repaired…he hated it with a burning passion.

"No. I want to come with you…beside; I also need to see doctor Kamala." She explained as she stood by the side of the red warrior.

"Doc Kamala huh?" he murmured, his eyes growing a bit wider. "Wait you know here?!… How does she look like?" Fefnir asked with clear surprise.

"She's a bit taller than me, wears saris, some bifocals…and had this weird…umm. You know what, let me just send you a picture." And she did.

Once again, Fefnir's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, that's her! What a coincidence…she's the one who has Zero. She's also one of that Hare Krishna Cultist." He tilted his head. "But… Geez Levi, that's an old picture of her." It seemed to have been taken well over thirty years ago.

"Really?" Leviathan blinked. "Wait…why would I, a reploid, know a human doctor?" she openly wondered as she held her head. "I'm not supposed to be able to forget things..."

Fefnir's eyes grew dark. "We were all reformatted, our memories…deleted." He gritted his teeth.

Leviathan was at the same state. "This explained why we let the brat take over." she folded her arms…not in anger, but in one of her rare show of vulnerability.

Not just her…but all guardians had been…they had been…

For a reploid to be reformatted…it meant that the person who did it had to be close enough to them…intimate enough to have access to their source code and terminal.

The only humans with that type of knowledge (for no reploid, short of Sigma would even do such a thing to a fellow unit…it was the unspoken golden rule.) where those who would perform maintenance.

Never in his life had Fefnir felt so…vulnerable. He now realized they were slaves in their own home. The one they had sworn to protect using them like tools with little respect for who they were.

"Oh! Speaking of which, Ciel and I found a few books from them…ancient scripture by this Bhaktivedanta swami Prabhupada." The blue guardian spoke with renewed enthusiasm. "Believe it or not, but this book saved Ciel's live."

"Really? How?" Fefnir asked as he entered the lift, he needed to stop in his quarter to pick up some fresh cloth, leviathan too probably.

Leviathan's bright face darkened with scowl. "Guess what Copy-X tried to have Ciel do?"

"Levi, you know I hate guessing games. Just tell me plainly." Fefnir tiredly asked as he walked into the lift. Sure he could teleport, but he wanted to take it slow.

"Alright…Fake tried to have Ciel slit her own throat."

"Ferdi? Fern!" Leviathan managed to break through to her brother unit.

"Sorry… I just… Felt a Haddoken fly by our collective heads." Fefnir managed to stutter out as he held on to a railing in the elevator habitable, his knee's having grown weak.

"I know…me and Pandu felt it also." A shudder shook the lighter frame. "… Ciel…she was about to do it but… She…she went looking for a book. She told me she had this urge to read…she found the Baghavat-gita and…and the Gita took all her attention, giving us enough time to arrive and…make the discovery." Leviathan held herself… "You know…we may be freed from the code in theory but…" it was still a big taboo for a reploid to kill or let a human die...code or not. Only Phantom seemed to be freed from this restriction.

Fefnir remained silent as he mulled over what he had heard…so many things could have gone terribly wrong.

Were Zero revived and had gone with Ciel…they would've probably hunted them…still being controlled by the fake and the human council (the red guardian didn't need Mahaganesherif's level of RAM and ROM to figure that out.) And if the guardian hadn't fallen in love with the Nanoid at first sight, not only would the life altering technology be gone for good, but the masquerade would have kept going for God knew how long. And finally…

"Say…what's the Baghavat-Gita about?" Fefnir asked his sister unit.

A wane smile drew itself on Leviathan's face. "It's about God… Like, it's legitimately God having a conversation with his best friend in the middle of a battlefield."

"Seriously?"

"Yes…and all the answers for life's numerous and unanswerable questions are there, spelled plainly and for all to read… It's only cost a hundred Zenni." A chuckle escaped the ice Guardian's lips. "It's amazing…Of all the books Ciel could've fallen one, it was the one in which God spoke… and she was so absorbed…she forgot all about the knife…"

"Deus ex Machina…" Fefnir murmured. "Zero turning into a Nanoid, Him being able to recharge in the sun, his reaction to the fake, meeting this Hare Krishna, Ciel being an engineer capable of replicating this technology…and now this book." Fefnir smiled. "Yeah…this was an act of God, no other way to look at it."

Leviathan mulled it over. "You know…usually I would call you an idiot for believing in this particular fairy tale but…I think I'm ready to believe it now." She let out a vent that seemed to contain all the pressure Leviathan carried with her. "This….this is way beyond quantum physic…like…beyond elf-engineering."

"Yeah…" Fefnir let out a chuckle. "You know, I warned Hari that Zero was more dangerous as a Nanoid than a fully capable war bot."

Leviathan let out a snort. "Now you're telling us."

* * *

When they came back at Kamala's apartment, the thermal duo met with a…frightful event.

The human doctor was not here, and neither was Zero. The only reason why Fefnir did not bust the door down was due to a note, neatly folded, and written. Taped as a slightly crooked angle on the door.

The note read;

_Hare Krishna_

_Sweet boy Zero and I went to the temple this morning._

_We hope the fake did not kill you; we want to have a real king this time._

_We at this address._

_****,***_

_Haribol, hope to see you soon._

Without wasting any time. The two guardians jumped into Fefnir's convertible and drove there as fast as the speed limit would allow…maybe. And then…they enter what could only be described as another world. A place where the trees were free from electronics, grass grew by itself and even some real birds flown in the cloud peppered sky and sat on branches.

There were no liquor store, no book stores, no café's, no restaurant and definitely not those adult stores humans seemed to like so much. And no fake meat stores were to be found either. Only dwelling places, more gardens and fertile land. And…cows, the afford-mantioned birds, some bee hives and more organic life than what the icy reploid tough could exist.

"Ferdi…I think we may be in little Vrindhaban…it's the only place in the world where Cows are still present." Leviathan commented with undiluted wonder. She wore a dungaree and a white shirt, hiding every part of her that would reveal her robotic nature. Hiding her ear cap as a pair of headphones.

"Hey…your right!" Fefnir had heard that this part of Neo-arcadia was only rumours. Somehow hidden from the scans and… "Lucie, could you please check if they have a website or something?" He asked his "sister' unite.

Leviathan's eyes stilled and took a certain glow, after some minutes, she came back with the result of her search, here eyes wide with surprise. "Yes…they do!" She made a face. "I don't get it…its like, in plain sight, it's not even locked under a passwords or anything. And yet, I, the specialized Hacker, the one who his tasked to look and _every single website._ Failed to know of its existence." she huffed " Geez…It's like right under our nose and I missed it…way to make me feel better, God." she crossed her arms and raised her eyes to the heavens.

"Really, you're gonna start talking to God now?" Fefnir teased.

"Well, we can't deny how he saved Ciel and…" leviathan huffed. "Listen, just drive."

Eventually, they arrived at the temple. It was a beautiful building with three domes reaching to the sky, a bladed chakra proudly sitting on top like an ever watchful sentry. Around the perimeter was a gate made of wrought iron and decorated by flowering creepers…real, flowering creepers. A garden with benches and a fountain depicting a blue youth –probably Krishna—dancing on the hoods of a snake without any care in the world served as the entrance way.

Many windows were on the face of the building and an air of peace and serenity permeated the area.

The two guardians kept looking at the building, something was in there…something beautiful and sublime…something beyond the world they were in. A power that made the universe dance in circle, that created everything, lovingly maintained it as a loving parent and destroyed it like a child his Minecraft castle.

"Ferdi…this… It's doesn't feel like Neo-arcadia Anymore...not even cyber-space feel's this good..." Leviathan suddenly spoke. Trying to figure out what the whole place was all about. "It's like… God's right here!" Those words even surprised her.

"Yeah…well, Little Zero's here also, and we need to get him before they kidnap the world most dangerous cutie." Fefnir smirked. So he like the nanoid, it was hard not to.

"Agreed." And with that, Fefnir found a parking spot with ease and the two reploids walked the short distance that separated them from God's house…and Zero.

The moment they entered the gardened area, they could feel that they had entered yet another world. A few cultists were out, enjoying the shade three as they ate their breakfast…and other their E-Crystals and energene.

Levi look! Active Reploids! Fefnir pointed out.

Hey…you're right. The one with the lilac hair's an old model too. And she's hanging out with a human also! Leviathan pointed out. Huh…even the humans are wearing reploids audio cap.

how do you know she's a human? Fefnir asked, he couldn't see the difference.

She's eating food…reploids can't eat human food without having to do a full system wash. Leviathan reminded her brother wryly, still remembering the times when the council would invite them to those posh super and where they had to act as if they could fuel with food.

Thankfully, those times were gone and over.

She seemed to be a good friend with this reploid…looks at how they're joking together over breakfast. The fire fighter observed.

Say…maybe we could move closer…this…this was what Master X wanted you know. Leviathan spoke with a quiver in her voice.

The pang of guilt bite two guardians' core, not letting it go.

This…this friendly relationship between synthetic and human, one in which envy is none -existent…Master X had died for it. And the copy…

The thermal team moved closer to the two friends. One was definitely an older reploid, and yet, he…(or she) seemed to have received the necessary updates to keep her going. She had soft violet hair that was reaching her shoulders, its point styled upward like the moon and what appeared to be a pair of headphones instead of ears, she had no eyes brows and a pair of crystalline hectagons hung from her 'ears'. She wore an ancient dress that was such a pale violet, it appeared white.

The other was a young girl with relatively dark skin and thick lips. Her long black hair was expertly braided, exposing a pair of Reploid ears-cap. She wore a magenta sari and on her lap was Zero.

The little legend was feeding her flat bread, absolutely _enamoured_ with the young girl.

All three wore the same mark as Kamala and the man at the back of the Gita, and the same neck beads. Marking them devotees of Krishna… The Original supreme personality of Godhead.

The two guardians moved closer, and were quickly spotted by the two girls. The one in purple reacted first; raising up from her seat as she leered at them with what could only be fury and fear. She grabbed the disguised human and Zero, and all but ran back inside the temple.

This caused the rest of the temple population to follow suit, none of them foolish enought o attack the two Guardians in civi-suit.

Leviathan, who had tried to stop them, still had her hand outstretched. She bit her lips…

They didn't need to ask why, both knew they were the cause of this reaction.

"c'mon…let's get in, maybe they will listen to us." Fefnir dared to hope.

The two reploids walked up the steps, and opened the old-fashioned door. Surprised that it wasn't locked.

The first thing the thermal duo noticed was a sign that requested the guest to remove their shoes…this was the last thing they wanted to do, and yet…they didn't want to cause a fuss.

Then came the enchanting aroma of fresh flowers, incense, Indian spices and…cow dung? No, it smelled cleaner than that, almost as sterile as a hospital.

The reception area had a desk and was decorated with many paintings depicting Krishna enacting different pastimes, of Gaura-Nitai, another incarnation of God and of the founder Acharya, Srila Prabhupada. The floor tiles were imitation marble in cream and caramel colour, opulent chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling and gem studded sconce dotted the walls. The sun rays light the hallway pleasantly, and the recording of an old man signing in Bengali could be heard, lending the atmosphere a mood that was beyond words.

The desk was…just like every reception desk one would expect to see, except for the bowl of sweets and another of rough looking E-crystal sitting at its corner with a 'please take one' singe right beside it. The receptionist, an effeminate young man with a shaved head and bright saffron cloths, had a pair of Reploid ear caps indicated his possible nature. The reploid (?) was deeply engrossed in a book…the Srimad-Bhagavatam; 7 canto.

Fefnir walked forward, constantly readjusting his steps. "Excuse me…" he got the young man's attention.

The man of European descent raised his head from the book he was reading. "Oh…yes?" he asked. "Hare Krishna, welcome to the Radha-Bhanke-Bihari temple." He rose from his seat, folding his palms as he greeted the two properly. "My name is Prana-govinda das Brhamachari, how may I be of service to you?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"My designation is…" and then Fefnir paused. How should he introduce himself….as a reploid? Or as a human? _'The purple f-model already noticed me…and she ain't happy about our presence.'_ And …he felt the need to be truthful.

"My designation if fighting Fefnir, leader of the scorched earth squadron." He introduced himself. No prides were in his voice, having being eaten by the shame he felt.

"And I'm Fairy leviathan… Leader of the deep sea squadron." The civilian dressed general spoke with humility, bowing low due to the weight of the sins she had perpetrated under the order of a fake.

The receptionist, eyes widened. "Oh…uh...and wh…what own use your auspicious visit?" The reploid tried his best not to show fear…but it was clear he was terrified.

Usually, Fefnir would relish in the amount of power he had over those lesser build and how he could cow them by his mere presence.

Now though?

"Prana-Govinda… you...you're a reploid, arren't you?" Leviathan asked gently. To which the young man in saffron nodded.

Leviathan began, never in his activation period this the fire guardian heard his sister unit sound so meek. "… I speak on the behalf of all the guardians… We're…sorry." Her venting hitched. "We... Failed the citizen's of Neo-arcadia."

The shaved head reploid stared, inelegantly gaping at the two death dealer.

"Mister Prana-Govinda….we guardians have been tricked by a fake. Master X…has died almost a hundred years ago." Fefnir revealed… "I know… I know this ain't a valid excuse but…it's all we have right now…"

"Well took you long enough!" a somewhat electronic voice floated in. it sounded young, and yet the amount of bitterness that was in could only belong to one who had spent centuries knowing the truth.

The two guardians turned around to see…a very old reploid model in full gears.

He was mostly white with some green decoration; on his helmet was a purple camera lens that seemed to have been split in two and a pair of protrusion resemble cat ears. On his armoured chest was another gem bearing the same anomaly as the first one. His bi-coloured (green and amber.) Eyes glowed with intensity, the rage in them powerful enough to burn even Fefnir to the ground.

The firefighter just stared in pure aw!

This…this had to be Axl, the last of the Copy-droid…M.I.A for over a hundred years.

He was standing there…in all of his glories. Burning with righteous fury.

"Four years…four freaking years… You let a mad man destroy X dream. In. only. four. Years." He stalked to the unarmoured guardians like a lion his prey. "What. The hell. Took you so long?" He demanded as he aimed his gun to Fefnir's head.

 _'Oh my God...that's it...that's a dream come true...'_ He could die happy...but then, who would take care of his family?

Fefnir could not look at the old model eyes. Instead, he just clenched his jaw and shamefully looked at the ground. Keeping his head as still as he could.

"What's the matter fnaf? Can't face your screw up? What would X think if he were to know all the reploids who got _murdered in his name h_ uh _?"_ Axl mercilessly jabbed. "Bet he'd be so proud…" he darkly intoned.

Fefnir heads felt those words burn deep…no matter how bright the fire of his indignation burned…his shame burned hotter. And he knew he had no excuses for what they did…

"Who are you?" Leviathan asked. Frozen in place by the missing legend's wrath and awesome presence.

"I'm Axl…" the red and black reploid spoke. "But to you, It's Alalanath!"

"Wait…Axl." Leviathan murmured. And then her eyes grew wide. "Wait you're…"

"…an old 'friend' of X…" and he lowered his eyes. "And Zero…" Axl finished quietly, his eyes softening considerably before hardening again.

"I won't let you take him…" he intoned, his voice having taken a breezy edge. "You've done enough Damage ' _guardians'"_

"Hey hey…hold on!" Fefnir yelped. "I ain't going to fight you! I'm not even supposed to fight." The firefighter raised his hands, trying to defuse the situation. _Levi…a little help?_

Got it Ferdi.

"Axl sir." The more cool-headed of the four took a step forward. "We...we know the truth now… The fake X is no more."

Axl didn't react, but they heard Prana-Govinda gasp.

"Fefnir, Phantom and Harpuia…retired him last night." The ice fighter revealed. And Fefnir could still feel the impact with the earth, It had been his most intense fight against a maverick he could remember…not that it meant much anyway.

"Prove it."

"Permission for a file transfer, sir?" Fefnir ventured. Usually, he would gladly take up the challenge, whatever the situation, the location or even his opponent. But after the fight with M…Copy-X.

Nah…his mission was to retrieve the most influential nanoid on the planet…not start a war in a place where God…who just happened to have meddled in the affairs of mortals and reploids, was worshipped.

Fefnir may have fangs, but he was not one to bite the hand that feed him without any reason.

The older reploid, Axl, narrowed his eyes… "Permission granted. If there's a virus." He warned, his finger on the trigger.

"No sir…no virus here." Fefnir spoke as he sent the memory file of what had happened during the last twelve hour.

Axl's bi-coloured eyes grew wide. "Oh…Krishna…"

"Yeah…I'm with you on that one. And we really need our Nanoid back if we want to try fixing this whole mess."

"And we do miss our little darling." Leviathan added. "And I don't think you devotees know how they handle the most dangerous reploid in existence."

Axl's eyes widened as he smirked, de-rezing his guns and armor, leaving him in a long cotton dress...that was the same as the lilac reploid wore. now without a head gear, Fefnir could see that he also had the same mark as everybody else in the temple, and his eyes bore some sorrow. "Yeah…sound like him. c'mon. We'll show you where he's at." And with that, the three reploids made their way to a room at the top of the temple.

"So…that's ah…quite the temple Sir." Fefnir ventured. He had heard about the third hero…Axl the copy-cat. No, not just heard, he had practically built his entire fighting style around the gunslinger's own. So to say that he was in awe at the copy-droid was quite the understatement. Not only that, but the entire atmosphere…

It was out of this world…

Axl…the lost hero of the elf-war was alive, and a worshiper of Krishna, of God apparently...and may be the same lilac reploid that had shared a meal with the young girl.

' _Once again, another deus ex Machina.'_

They went the second floor, a mezzanine overlooking an expansive temple room... The floor was marble, pillars decorated the wall. A grand chandelier hung aloft, it was dust free, and only a few cobweb remained. There, at the other side stood the supremely opulent altar made from richly carved wood and gold leafing. Presiding there where the same sets of deities that Kamala had at her home. The main difference was obliviously their scales.

The Gaura-Nitai, their hands upraised were carved in wood. _'Again with the extremely costly material.'_ Their features were soft and merciful. They seemed to surrender themselves to their worshippers. Some of which were dotting the temple room as they chanted of their beads.

In the middle altar was Krishna and Radha. Hew out of black and white marble respectively, close to human in size, Fefnir could now fully appreciate the sweetness of his face. The way he playfully held his flute to his cherry red lips, the way his long, curly hair spilled out of his colourful turban, the way his peacock feather fluttered in the (fan generated) breeze.

Fefnir didn't want to say it…but dang he was Hot.

No, he had no attraction for other male; he was a reploid after all. But… Krishna…The fire guardian was just stating a fact, and the lord looked especially splendid beside Radha. And dared he say, that he never seen something so beautiful, so soothing and _right_ in his entire life.

On the last altar was the same indescribable trio, and Fefnir still had no idea what the heck those were supposed to be. Only that the white one and the black had probably the most opulent turban in existence. They wore this opulent red and blue set with multicoloured peacock embroidery. But now he knew there names; Jagannath, Baladeva and Subhadra.

He took a still, definitely something Fefnir wanted to see every day.

"Yo…Fafnir was it?" The legendary reploid, the returned Axl called out to the thermal duo, for even leviathan had been engrossed by the statues beauty. "And Lebi? Please come, our room is just at the top." He pointed at the spacious office space, As he expertly walked up the in the long, flowing dress.

' _Oh God…I got my name butchered by Axl…that's it, my life's perfect.'_ Really, Fefnir knew he didn't deserve all that after letting the fake destroy the beautiful dream that was Neo-arcadia.

After one last staircase, they entered the sacred sanctuary of the legendary gunslinger.

It was less of a room and more of a small flat. There was a desk, with a homemade computer; there was a couch at the other side, a phone, a terminal and some very tasteful picture of Krishna and Radha surrounded by eight other women brimming with love for them. There was another room, and there, Fefnir's audio could easily pick up a human voice of a young girl and of Zero.

They seemed to be playing a very interesting game of 'I spy'…or 'where is Hanuman.' *(Actual game book.)

' _Note to self, find this book.'_ By the sound of Zero's sweet little giggle, the Nanoid had a blast.

"Please, take a seat." Axl sat behind the desk, showing his guest the couch. "And take an E-crystal, hot from the kiln. And out the altar." Once again, the ancient reploid gave a winsome smile that was not quite symmetric… he handed them a bowl of colourful crystal.

Fefnir and Leviathan took their seats, and took some of the proffered E-crystals, idly noticing how much sweeter they tasted then the usual stuff. They looked around the pleasant room. It was definitely an office, and yet there was this homey feeling that made the thermal duo relaxes.

There was some picture of the walls, sometime of Axl with an Old man, sometime it was the lilac Reploid. And then there were also pictured of the dark skin girl whom Zero had been feeding the flat bread to. It was pictures of her growing up with Axl and the mystery F-model...but in no pictures where the two together.

Actually, Axl and the lilac reploid were seen often...just not together. But usually with some humans and reploids. And this did not explain why Axl wore a dress she would wear...unless... _' Nah, Axl wasn't in that sort of thing...and I saw no other man wearing a sari here.'_

There were some certificates, some children's drawing of Krishna (of course.) and a golden plaque as a thanks for a hundred years of excellent service for one Alalanath Das Adhikari and his wife, Larily devi Dasi.

" _Well, it seemed Axl got settled nicely…'_ And divorced apparently. _'And he can't get over his wife either...man, poor guy.'_

Axl looked at both of them, his ember eyes kind and grateful. Gone was the enmity towards them, instead, loved and compassion radiated from them.

"Fighting Fefnir, was it?" He asked the general of the scorch earth. "We have to say, attacking a flying enemy one on one…that took guts. You even took him down after being pilled drive to the ground." The scarred reploid grinned. "That was pretty awesome…"

Then he frowned, emoting in a strangely feminine way.

"Still…We worry. The fall you had was rather great. And how is your brother, the one in Black?" he asked.

"He's fine… Managed to wield his tank shut without blowing the both of us." While having suffered from Xerox Pile drive to boot. "He's recovering…just like Harpuia."

"Harpuia…that's the green one, right?"

"Yep…he got out a bit easier since, you know, he can fly and all." Fefnir rubbed the back of his neck…it was still aching from the fall. "But hey! We're built stronger than that."

"I see…" Axl inclined his head. Fefnir could now detect that…yes; there had been a change in the scared reploid countenance, as if he was a totally different person.

"And how about you Miss…?"

"Fairy Leviathan, general of the dark water squadron." Leviathan greeted. Fefnir…you did notice how…

Yeah…he switched gears. First, It was Zero turning into a Nanoid, then it was Master X being a fake, the real one having died ten decades prior…and now, Axl, the legendary M.I.A reploid back amongst the living, as a Hare Krishna cultist _and_ switching gears. Levi…mind handling this?

Thank god you asked…but…maybe …Maybe it's a sore subject for them?

sore subject or not… Something's going on here… And I've had enough secrets for today Levi.

Alright… Leviathan grumbled a bit as she turned to 'Axl'. But before she could fully open her mouth.

*bang bang bang bang*

They heard a girl gasp, scramble and pick up what was probably Zero. The Nanoid did _not_ sound happy at all.

All the reploid in the room looked at the door. And then back at each other.

"….I think Zero's missing you." Axl spoke with a crooked smile. And Fefnir audio could pick up a hint of playful jealousy.

"You don't say… Axl sir."

"Please, don't Call me sir, make me sound old." The scared Copy-bot smirked as he got up. "And please, Call us Larrily-lal." Then he went to the door, opening it to reveal the young human girl with the reploid ears holding a very fussy Zero.

It was clear the Nanoid wanted to be with Fefnir and Leviathan; it gave the fire fighter some warm and fuzzy feeling in his core.

The small girl, maybe a thirteen-year-old, if Fefnir's calculations were right, was looking at them with clear mistrust.

"It's alright Nandini, they're friends… Hero's' who got rid of the Fake X."

At those words, the thermal duo shamefully lowered their heads, after what they had done, they had no right to be considered heroes.

"Are you sure?" the girl squeaked in very sweet voice. "I know who they are…its Leviathan and Fefnir…the butchers."

"Wha-"Leviathan raised her head, her eyes frosting over.

"You killed so many innocent! And our Madri... And now you want to…you want to get rid of us too, aren't you?" Nandini spoke as she tried to prevent Zero from reaching the thermal Duo. Tears filled her eyes, and while it was clear she feared the two war models, Fefnir could detect that she would probably do everything in her power to protect Zero...even giving up her own life.

"n…No I" Leviathan stuttered at those words, words spoken by a human, one they were supposed to protect…those who were supposed to support the culling of the synthetic.

To hear a human…to see a human so protective of a reploid…so mad at her...and Fefnir… Fefnir felt those words burn worst then mustard gas. Worst then boiling acid.

"Nandini-Radhika, that's quite enough!" Once again, Axl changed gears. "Alalanath and I have thoroughly checked their evidence and story, and I doubt they would dare attack us in Krishna's house after the mercy He gave them."

"But Mom!" Nandini Protested, still struggling to keep the Nanoid in her arms.

"No but young lady. They are guest, and guest, no matter who they are, must be treated with the utmost respect… Right, Ala?" Another change of gears. "Hey, you're the one who sounded the alarms, not me." The ancient reploid then turned to his guest, looking a bit sheepish.

"Guess you guys have even more questions now."

The thermal duo could only nod.

* * *

Dun Dun _duuuuun!_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Leviathan was curled on the couch, desperately trying to make sense of the past…what was it, twenty-four hours?

' _Too much happened…just…too much.'_

Zero, the Nanoid had destroyed _everything_ she knew.

Master X, a fake…the real one, was dead and gone. Ciel was but a young girl who had to become the world best reploid engineer at age five…force to grow too fast…

And then…the nail in the coffin.

Some…no, not some. If she were to believe Larily-lal, most humans were against the culling order. Having performed walks and riots to protect the reploid population from the senseless slaughter. It was just a very loud, very aggressive minority that had forced themselves in the seat of the Senate that had a hand in…both hands in the downfall of X dreams.

Leviathan brought her knee's to her chest. How could they have been so _wrong_? They were supposed to be the protectors of the inhabitant of Neo-Arcadia…

' _We were reformatted.'_ It was of little comfort to know that they would have fought to keep Master X Utopia for both humans and Reploid…but the fact remained…she and her brother committed genocide against their own race.

' _And this….how did I…they were labelled Mavericks, I and my brothers are preprogram to hunt for them…'_ she let out a watery laughter. "They removed our moral compass…just a few human maverick, that's all it took …

Master X. their master dream was…destroyed.

Leviathan had no idea how to salvage the situation. Sure, they had already pardoned those reploid labelled maverick and Ciel, and her and her brother had made this unspoken vow to protect them but…

Leviathan was well aware it would take more than that…

At the other side of the room, Zero kept banging at the door. The little Nanoid was quite persistent. Leviathan had to smile, she could hear the baby…the Nanoid growl and as he struggled to open the locked door.

The thought of the little ones struggle to get out was enough to help Leviathan to move her mind to some other subjects.

Axl or Alalanath had sent his…their daughter off to the Gurukul…she was actually a school teacher for the devotee's children. Fefnir went to speak to Kamala, the older devotee had been waiting for him, she was even happy that he was alive.

It also gave the fire guardian's the opportunity to process all the event's that had transpired.

And that was something else Leviathan had some trouble processing; Axl, the legendary copy-droid, was alive, married and was not divorced from his wife…they were just sharing one body. And where The temple president of the Radha-Bhanke-Bihari temple for more than fifty years.

Oh, and they were the adoptive parent of one Nandini-Radha. A human…

Nandini'd words echoed in Leviathan's memory bank…words filled with fear…and hatred. And then…there was this implication.

The door of the office opened, admitting the lilac reploid, Larily-lal. She was carrying a tray with a mug filled with steaming…Energene? No, it smelled similar, but somehow sweeter and definitely more pleasent.

"Is everything alright Miss leviathan?" Larily asked, her voice similar to Lala…Or Alalanath.

Leviathan shook her head as she curled up tighter. As if trying to hide in the crack in the couch. The elegant reploid sat beside her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's alright dear, we all make mistakes."

"You didn't kill a thousand reploid…and maybe even some humans over a lie." Leviathan finally spoke, her voice wavering.

Larily let out a self-deprecating chuckle. "Oh, if only you knew…"

Leviathan turned her frosty eyes to Alala...Axl's wife. "No you… I don't think someone like you could do something like that. Otherwise, you'd be labelled a maverick."

A painful smile drew itself on her lips. "Indeed." He gave leviathan the steaming mug, it's content a pearlecent white, and the Aroma something only a Reploid would like. "Here, have some 'milk.'"

"Milk?" Leviathan repeated as she took the offered mug, realizing that it was not steaming, but the content was so cold, it acted like dry ice.

"Reploid Milk. Not quite Energene, but close enough to make us work." Larily…or was it her husband, shrugged.

The blue reploid made an indistinct noise…taking the proffered mug anyway.

"Drink it, it's better cold…sip it gently though, it may cause some burns otherwise."

Leviathan did as she was told, curling around the supper chilled mug as she did so.

It tasted…sweet to her tongue. Definitely not something a human could drink, being a very intense cocktail of some readily available industrial chemical with a much higher freezing point than water.

It was definitely homemade with love…it cooled her over taxed system and filled her tank, reminding her that she didn't get a chance to recharge or refuel.

Larily-lal put a gentle hand on her shoulder, their presence comforting…

Leviathan's eyes frosted over…now realizing how lost she felt. And how hopeless the situation really was.

Neo-arcadia…even after a hundred years still depended on X, going as far as to commission a copy to replace him.

It chilled Leviathan to her core…and no, it was not the nice chill she got from her milk.

"Mother Larily…what are we supposed to do?" she shakily asked. "X…X is gone. But…but everyone thinks the fake was him and now…reploids are… Humans…" She felt her head spin…if she could remember her life before her reformatting, then it would be easier. Problem was…short of some act of God, those memories were overwritten. Gone forever.

Larily-lal brought the younger model to her side, embracing her like a mother would. "Oh child, believe me, I know what your going trough. In those hopeless situation, the best is to surrender to Gods will and pray for guidance…for a miracle."

Leviathan let out a watery chuckle. "I think God… Krishna made enough Miracles today…and I doubt he would do more for a bunch of Sinners."

"Oh… Is that what you think?" Larily-Lal asked with a crooked Smile. "Fairy leviathan…you have no idea how merciful, Krishna is."

"Yeah…if you're a human." She groused, sipping the lovely reploid 'milk'.

Larily-lal remained silent, it was clear Axl and his wife were in deep conversation. Finally, they seemed to have come to an agreement. "Fairy Levi-"

"Levi will do…" she mumbled.

"Right, Levi…my husband and I…we would like to tell you our story." They told the blue guardian. "We will try to make it short, but it's the best example of Krishna Causeless mercy bestowed on reploids that we know of."

"Listen, we …Fefnir and I are on a mission. We need to recuperate Zero and find Mother Kamala… Ciel, a young girl is in need of a medical check-up." Leviathan shot it down as gently as possible.

"I see. Unfortunately, Mother Kamala's not practising anymore, but I'm sure she could get out of retirement for you. Thing is, she's quite busy in the morning and will only be available in the afternoon." Larily-Lal explained.

"I see."

"And Z-" something, probably Zero, collided in the door of the reconstituted Family flat, then the door knob jiggled. The shrunken legend was doing his best to rip it out—and succeeding.

"Oh No, no, no. You are not ripping out the lock mechanism." Larily-Lal jumped off the couch and all but ran to the door. Opening it to reveal that…indeed, Zero, now sporting a top-knot to free his face and body or his impressive man of hair, had managed to _jump_ and the door knob in an attempt to rip it out.

The little blond, in a form of a baby looked at Larily-lal with the most innocent way as possible, as if he had not been caught in the act.

The Hunband-wife gestalt looked at the boy with mock reproach, putting their hands on their hips with overemphasis their lips twitching as they try to repress their smile...without succeeding."Oh…What is this? Are you trying to break down our door?"

Zero made a noise, still hanging from the knob. It was at this point that leviathan realized that this definitely was not a baby…it was the Baby reploid form of the legendary Hero Zero, reportedly the most powerful reploid ever made, only bested by X.

"Now why did you do that for, you little rascal?"Larily-Lal asked. But instead on answering, Zero dropped on the floor and…somehow ran on four legs to Leviathan.

The guardian was still sitting with her knees to her chest and holding her mug in both hands. The Nanoid did not care for her position, nor the fact that she was holding some supper chilled chemical. He climbed the couch, climbed on Leviathan's body (between her legs, of course) and wrapped his little yet powerful arms around her neck, hugging her with all the love he could muster. Then he turned to Larily-Lal and spoke one word.

" _Sad!"_ he emphatically said as he pointed at the frosted face of Leviathan. As if this one word could convey his entire complex thought pattern.

Larily-lal's eyes widened…and both side of their face showed a different facet of a melted core. "Oh Z-T…that's so sweet of you."

' _Why did she…they called Zero Z-t?'_ she wondered as she held the Nanoid closer. The world's most dangerous android gently humming the Hare Krishna mantra to her audio as he gently caressed the back of her head.

"Oh Krishna… My core… My poor core!" Larily-lal clutched their chest, a wide smile lighting their facet. "That's it, Baby Zero-Two's now more dangerous than the original." Obliviously, this was Axl speaking.?

Leviathan's eyes grew wide. "Wait… That's not the original Zero?" if that was the case, then why add the two

It Was Larily-lal's turn to widen their lenses. "Wait…you didn't know?"

Leviathan shook her head… _'great, more secrets unearthed."_ The next thing she will learn is that Master X is still alive but as a cyber-elf and had been secretly helping Ciel and the resistance To bring Down Neo-Arcadia.

"To make a long story-"

There was a knock on the floor. "Larili-Lal? It's Kamala, I need permission to go to the big tower. The girl who found sweet boy Zero is sick and need me." And older woman spoke with a very heavy accent. Recognizing who it was, Zero let out a squeal of pure joy, eliciting some laughter from Kamala…and Fefnir.

"Kamala!"

That sound…so pure and sweet seemingly healed something in Leviathan's heart. _'I think some angels just got their wings.'_ The blue guardian thought as she tried to keep Zero from falling from her arms and onto the unforgiving floor.

But Zero being Zero… or his copy, apparently, didn't bother with safety and jumped out of her arms, once again showing how nimble he truly was. Then he ran at the door and _jumped._ Catching the door knob as he twisted it open.

' _Huh…'_

Kamala, the older Vaishnavi was wearing a light green and white saree stained with dirt and some dried leaves. She looked a Zero hanging from the door knob, her respected face glowing with joy. "What are you doing? Did you open the door for us? Oh? you a heavy boy…very heavy boy." She crooned as she picked up the cooing Nanoid in her arms, not showing nay fears.

Leviathan's eyes grew misty…this was something Master would have wanted to see.

Kamala then turned to Larili-lal…but she noticed Leviathan instead.

Here eyes grew wide behind her bifocals, and her mouth opened slightly. "Oh…it's you!"

' _Oh no…what have I done this time?'_ If Nandini's reaction was any indication, things could get very ugly for the guardian of a fraud. She arose from the couch, putting the half-finished cup of freezing reploid milk safely out of the way, the last thing she wanted was to harm this woman…

Kamala advanced upon the ice guardian, still holding Zero in her arms and with a joyful smile, destroyed Leviathan's composure.

"Livy! It's me, your old friend Kamala!" the older woman began as she _embraced_ the shorter reploid. "Don't you remember me? We used to play together! Oh, my mother will be so happy to see you again!"

At those words…words that revealed some of her reformatted past, leviathan began to weep.

* * *

"Why are you carrying a potted plant?" Leviathan asked her brother. And indeed, Fefnir was holding a plant…a sacred plant.

"Levi, this is a Tulasi plant, it's one of Krishna's dear devotee and…" he trailed of. "And I figured, Krishna, God meddled in our affairs and made things better…hopefully. So, why not serve his pure devotee?" Fefnir explained as he readjusted his grip on his sacred Tulasi.

He had met mother Kamal again. The old woman was taking care of the cults sacred plant, a holy basil.

Well, not just one holy basil…more like a small grove of those green and purple plants. She had also engaged him in cleaning a Pushpa-Samadhi in their garden, or a tomb containing the garland Madri Devi Dasi wore att he time of her death...

As he swept away debris and planted new flowers. (the Hare Krishna's had fresh, fragrant flowers!) Fefnir prayed to the departed soul that she find it in her heart to forgive them...for whatever sin they had committed that ended in her death.

The conversation that had ensued over the flower-tomb had been eye-opening for the fire fighter…and also troubling.

Kamala had explained to Fefnir the nature of the soul, made of eternity knowledge and bliss.

Fefnir had scoffed that he was just a reploid, and that reploids had no souls…only humans had souls.

Mother Kamala had then proceeded to blow Fefnir's artificial mind out. As it turned out, Reploids were really ghost tied to mechanical bodies by means of dark magic and were used as slaves…the first one being Master X.

Now, Fefnir was a sane and well-educated Reploid…most of the time. He knew this couldn't be true, he was just an _extremely_ well programmed A.I.

Kamala had then explained the symptoms of being a conditioned soul in a body made of matter, the chief of those symptoms was self-awarness and unlimited desires. There was also birth, growth, multiplication, decline and finally death.

Fefnir was self-aware…as were the rest of the reploids. And he also had his desires…desires that were sometime not very logical for a Reploid to have. Like his vintage car and his love for the sound of old radios, Harpuia's love for taking hikes in the desert and caring for his hair and his pet rat. Leviathan's Bonsai and paludarium, and Phantom's tie-die collection…to name a few of their illogical desires.

And their nicknames…and their name-calling.

As for reproduction...this was not possible unless you had some pretty big facility an expert team of programmers, engineer and twice as much E-crystal needed to power Neo-Arcadia.

There were also some precess that were not meant for the public. Process not even Fefnir knew...and those who did were either humans of...had turned mad.

_'God Darn it!'_

Death tough? He'd never heard of a reploid dying of old age, they would just...stop and their body refurbished.

But then, by Kamala's opinion and years of experience, this was how death looked like for a reploid.

As he had helped the older saintly woman to move the _huge_ Tulasi grove from their old pots to the new, he'd belatedly realized that he had stumble on another mystery…and another reason to feel like a piece of vitrified slag.

If Human and reploids had souls…then the only difference was the type of material their bodies were made off and how they were born. Or, in the synthetic case, how they were bound to mater again. Same with animals...

"Earth to Fefnir…well, leviathan to Fefnir." His Sister broke him out of his revery. "It's nice your getting interest in caring for an organic plant, but please stop lagging, we still have to drive back home with everyone you know."

"I know you can drive Levi." Fefnir reminded his sister as he made his way to were the car was parked.

"I know...you just drive better. Besides, Zero doesn't want to let me go." she mock grumbled as she held the Nanoid, the little blond was practically wielded to Leviathan and not even his 'X' doll could dislodge him from there.

The Radha-Krishna seemed to have a bit more success, but after a short conversation between Zero and the plush toy, the nanoid had elected to nestle himself firmly on Leviathan's chest.

Beside the vintage beast was Kamala and Larily-lal… Or Larily devi dasi and her husband, none other than Axl, now called Alalanath das.

The copy both had taken the appearance of a very generic civilian model and had dressed as a human…

' _So… I guess it's true then. Axl and his wife truly_ _are_ _a two in one. And a pair of Hare-Krishna cultists and the adopted parents of one Nandini-Radhika… and Kamala's mother, Ekadasi, and a man by the Name of Advaita-Chandra, who had left his body last winter. all humans.'_ One thing Kamala like to do was to Gossip.

Well, no. not gossip. A Hare Krishna never gossip. And Kamala just _loved_ to Glorify Krishna's most amazing grhasta couple baring Siva and Parvati. From what he had gathered on the temple president and his wife, they had served the Vaishnavas and the Hare Krishna mission for well over a century, navigating the ever so stable boat of The past Acharya's institution trough war, racism and the general cat herding festival that was temple politic and the pilgrims that tried to take advantage of the Lords unlimited generosity.

And a lack of resource...thanks to one Copy-x and his four rascal gundas. And the war...but mostly copy-X.

"So...I think were ready to go." Larily-lal spoke as he secured the box of sacred food in the back of the car, and the two huge bags of grains, beans, boxes filled with vegetables and a few bags of cloths. "Do you want us to bring anything else Mata-ji?" they addressed Kamala.

The 'elder' Vaishnavi scowled. "Prana-Govinda want to come with us."

Larily-lal shook their head. "No, it would be a terrible idea. The last thing we want if for him to be recognized."

"Maverick?" Fefnir interjected. "You know, since were not following those dumb directive anymore, we have the full power to pardon the kid."

"As long as he's not a hardened maverick...a real one I mean." Leviathan quipped as he gently bounced Zero up and down, the Nanoid seemed to be just about to drop in sleep mode, but was gamely fighting it.

' _Who will win? Zero's determination? Or Lev's magic touch?"_ An affectionate smile drew itself on Fefnir's lips...this scene, just like the one with Harpuia playing with Zero...it was...wholesome...satisfying to him.

"Can you?" Larily-lala asked with unrestrained hope. " you're not...your not messing with us, right?"

"No...we...we've made enough mistake as it is, now's the time to mend those bridges. Starting by pardoning the innocents." Fefnir spoke with all humility.

Larily-lala closed their eyes, obliviously praising the lord for this mercy. They let out a sight shaky of relief, and Fefnir was sure they would be crying tears of joy at the news.

"Thank you...thank you so much... I'll get her then. Her name used to be Palette, F-model, Navigator build, her sin was her age, nothing more."

Fefnir and Leviathan nodded to one another and radioed back to base, sending as many details about the innocent as possible. Larily-lal went back inside the temple and brought out Prana-Govinda.

The reploid was clutching his prayer beads, he...she was shaking like a leaf. Larily-lal was trying to calm them down.

Once again, Fefnir would have relished the fear his mere name would generate in the maverick...but now he knew.

This reploid...was innocent.

He glanced back at leviathan and Zero, the ice guardian's face was frosted, and her jaw was stiff.

[ _Ferdi...]_

[ _it's alright Levi...it's...let's just go the babel tower and work things better. And pray...]_ It worked better than brute force nowadays.

* * *

[Phantom? Phantom! ] It was Harpuia...he sounded worry.

[Yes, Hari...what happened?] Phantom immediately woke up from his sleep mode. [What's the emergency?]

[Ferdi and Leviathan are coming back with Zero and a few guest.] The green general began. [One Kamala devi dasi, the doctor for Ciel. Larily and Alalanath, the temple president of the little vrindhavan community centre, and one...pardoned maverick by the name of...current name, Prana-Govinda, official designation; Navigator Palette...]

Phantom raised a brow. [wait... Navigator? I thought those types of reploids were all retired centuries ago.]

[one survived apparently...and she's...he's worshipping Krishna.]

[apparently]

[apparently.]

Both reploid remained silent, mulling over how everything seemed to be revolving around Krishna and his servants.

[you know,] Phantom began. [I think...I think I have one of their tie-die shirt.]

[you and your tie-die collection.]

[hey...you wear socks in your sandal.]

[there's nothing wrong with that...]

[then if there's nothing wrong with your sock-sandal combo, then there's nothing wrong with my tie-die]. Phantom concluded, ready to return to recharge, Ciel had done an amazing job repairing him, leaving only some minimal cleanup left for the Nanite. _'Ciel and the resista_ _n_ _ce had very limited resources, of course she had to learn how to fix reploids with almost nothing.'_

On one side, guilt nestled in Phantoms core and yet...they now had the best robotist in the world. _'She won't have to look for a job, tha_ _t_ _'s for sure.'_ the spy master and assassin was already putting the girl genius on Neo-arcadia's payroll...the good one. _'speaking of which, where is she?'_ Ciel, after finishing her repair had put Phantom and Harpuia in sleep mode, thus, her location and situation was unknown, only that her cheeks had turned redder as she worked...and no, it was not because she was into reploids.

Phantom could still remember the heath bleeding trough her gloves,Ciel's temperature had been too high...

[hmm...I think...I don't know. Went to recharge after you so...can you reach the towers security system?] Harpuia asked.

[no, my wi-fi's still shot.] Phantom admitted, once again, Copy-x may have been a fake, but Ciel had made him in such a way that nothing short of three guardians was needed to bring him down...with injuries dealt to both parties.

[alright...well, I think I'm of Ferdi's level repair wise...I'll go look for her. Do you want to piggyback?] his more 'delicate' brother ask.

[if you don't mind, Hari. Be my eyes for a while.] And with that, The green guardian of master X connected his system to the shinobi, streaming all he could see and hear to his brother.

After the usual disorientation was past, Phantom could finally see.

[so...how is it? ]Harpuia asked.

[clear and crisp. Now...were is...oh no.] this couldn't be good. [Hari, Copy-X's body is gone...]

[Oh yeah!] his more effeminate brother answered. [Now I remember, Ciel wanted to see if she could go in Xerox's black box and see what went wrong. I think she may have brought him in... In Master X's repair area.]

[now you're telling me?] Phantom grumbld.

[I just remember, you know how I get after recharge.] Phantom felt Harpuia scowl.

[Anyway...I think we should all get checked out by Ciel...we've all been reformatted, more could've been done to us]. the downed assassin grimly intoned.

He felt Harpuia shudder. [I...I'd rather not know if it's all the same to you. Besides, our reformatting happened four years ago, nothing can help us remember.] the green sky general spike with a shudder, making his way out to Master X...

To where his original template would usually get repaired...

Now used for a fake, for one who destroyed his dream...

[Hari, it's fine...the frauds dead, Ciel's just using the area to spare us the pain.] Phantom spoke soothing words to his sibling. [Can you imagine how it would be to see her gut the copy of our...of our source?]

Harpuia remained silent, but it was clear he understood Phantom's point.

That's what Phantom felt anyway.

Suddenly, they received a transmission...an emergency transmission on a very specific channel that _should_ not be live at the moment.

[h-h-help...Ma...ma...] Copy-X sent before the line went silent again.

Harpuia froze, as was Phantom as they felt the same effect as having leviathan dump a bucket of freezing water on their head...

"scrap!" Harpuia cursed aloud. " I thought we fragged the fraud!"

Apparently, We underestimated Ciel's ability to make a perfect Copy... Really, Phantom wondered how many reversals it would take for reploids to learn not to underestimate Humans.

Yes...he knew he sounded like a maverick, but at this point, it was well deserved. _'Not all of them are bad Pandu...just those five in the Senate, the rest are sheeps.'_ sheeps that held Neo-arcadia educational, medical and cultural field in their grips.

Harpuia ran down the hallway and into Med-A-X. The room was wide, and a single medical capsule was hallowed by the surgical light. A table that held Copy-X's arms were on one side, the fraud had the cables to lay on the original... on their's source's worktable where he would get repaired.

Speaking of cable, one ran from the middle of his chest to the divine terminal... and indeed, the glitch was still live...And Ciel?

Ciel was collapsed in front of it, she was curled up on herself, her face was red, and her temperature too high.

"Aw slag!" The sky general cursed as he dived at the agonizing human. Keeping an eye on the glitch. "Miss Ciel? MISS CIEL!" He put a hand on the young genius side, gentle not to jostle her.

She was curled up on her side, Her breathing was quick and shallow and... she was burning.

[Phantom... Phantom,, what the hell am I supposed to do?] Harpuia frantically ask. He'd never had to deal with heat-crashed humans.]

[Why do you ask me? I'm not a human specialist!] Phantom quickly balked as he got out of his capsule, he could move...he could run...and thus he rushed at were his green brother was located.

When he arrived, experiencing a major déjà vu, he could see that Copy-X had returned to consciousness during the time it had taken for him to come in the havre-de-paix.

"...m...ma...ma..." it's stuttered, his head and eye turned toward Ciel and the still kneeling Harpuia.

" How in the name of the lowest slag filled pit of hell did you survive?!" Phantom snarled at the blasphemous copy, the red-eyed abomination looked at the assassin with what could only be pleading eyes...his voice box crackling.

"Pandu! Forget about the glitch... Ciel's...she's burning." Harpuia snapped at his 'brother', he had a hand on Ciel's back. "She's...oh frag it all, 39 degrees not normal human temperature!"

Meaning Ciel had an infection... her body was fighting against an enemy she had no weapons against...short of the fever.

Oh, Phantom had not been idle as he recovered from his fight. Being the designated assassin and spy master for...Master X, he had access to all records on everyone, even those that were supposed to be deleted or...unavailable to him.

As it turned out, Ciel Cossak was as much of a fighter than the rest of them, but her battles were not against mavericks and maddened mechanoid but whatever microbes happen to enter her immune system. Oh and she had close to no nervine reaction at all.

'' _perfectly 'healthy genetically engineered child...Bull...pile of bull.'_ Phantom grumbled as he kneeled beside the frantic Harpuia, his brother was desperately trying to rouse the unconscious teen.

He was about to open his mouth to tell his brother to get the poor kids out when an alarm that should not be ringing blared to life.

 **Warning, warning, class five viral maverick detected in lobby area** the digital voice spoke in an infuriating calm monotone for an alert so dire.

He heard Harpuia cursed... he had already taken the limp from of Ciel in his arms, ready to hide her in a safest room of Neo-arcadia...that was not occupied by a piece of half melted scrap.

"...A...a..." the half-smelted piece of scrap managed to make some noise, and Phantom almost killed the glitch and yet...

Something stopped him...something greater than anything he knew.

"Harpuia, take care of Ciel, I'm heading down to deal witht he maverick." phantom declared as he manifested his armour. sure, he still felt as sore as a reploid could...but he knew his template would not expect less of him.

He sent a request for inbound trenspondation, and in no time, he was in the lobby were a scene of pure chaos rainged.

Pantheons and other mechalinoids had flooded the place, all of them immune to the virus (in theory.) golems were called, air unite, undead units, ice units, all surrounded a small group consisting of Fefnir, Leviathan, a reploid mascaraidingg as a Hare Krishna (probably palette) and a human elderly woman clutching what could only be a very scared Zero.

The last of the group was a white and purple reploid protecting them with six, wing like appendages, welding two guns and sporting ginger coloured hair. He had a scar on his face, his eyes were of a different colour. On his helmet was a split lens, as was on his chest plate. Seven hexagonal crystals of different colours surrounded the none fighter, and leviathan and Fefnir were also battle ready.

Also, it was worth mentioning that Pantheon _never_ ask question and shoot later...they would always shoot first and gather what was left.

What was left was the Neo-arcadia's army Swiss cheese husk, the maverick having decimated the soulless units with energy bullet.

Phantom did a very quick image search of known maverick that had somehow escaped master X sweep...both of them. The only result he came up was Axl, the K.I.A legend...end even then, the search was inconclusive.

[Oi! Pandu! Cut off the alarm, they cool, you hear!] Fefnir radioed his brother, he was clearly struggling, his wounds from the previous night still fresh and his hardware not at full capacity yet.

Phantom quickly sent the order...but the security system would not be turned off until the treat was scraped and on its way to the recycling facilities.

Suddenly...it stopped. And Phantom could feel a _very_ familiar presence leave to the cyber-world.

And then...the chaos stopped...and the seraph, after making sure another wave was not coming, let out a sight of relief, lowering himself to the ground and walking towards the human.

' _What's the meaning of all this...'_ the Assassin wondered as he gazed at the unfolding scene. The K.I.A Axl was taking Zero from the arm of the Human, expertly calming the Nanoid as if he had raised a few of his own.

"There you go Z-T, It's all over now. The baddies are scrap, you can rest now." the red haired reploid spoke soothingly as he rocked the micro-reploid up and down somewhat vigorously. And indeed, Zero calm down.

After handing the Nanoid back to Leviathan, Kamala declining to hold the little dear, complaining a paining back, Axl turned to Phantom...and then changed his form to that of a white and pale violet Reploid.

The search engine blared...it had one positive match for a highly dangerous maverick, one was in a class of his own. and yet was but a small mention in obscure historical accounts.

"Lumine...?" At that moment, the assassin wondered why the rest of his brothers were not keeping the maniac under armed arrest. Scratch that, retiring the glitch before he could even attempt to infect whatever reploids were left in Neo-arcadia.

A sad smile drew itself on the fallen angels face. "Lumine...I haven't heard that name over a hundred years." They spoke gently before turning to the two other guardians, to Leviathan specifically. "Levi...I'm sorry to disappoint you...but, I am-" Lumine's form change, and he...she was back at being Axl.

"My wife, and servant of God." Axl declared. "I won't let anyone hurt her!" the K.I.A spoke with an undeniable authority.

Phantom contacted his other two sibling. [Alright...now what?]

[Let's listen...from what I've observed in little Vrindavana, Larily-lal is as much of a maverick as Zero's evil.] It came from leviathan...she looked tired and oddly peaceful at the entire ordeal.

The Shinobi raised his eyes to the heaven. _'Oh God...your making fun of us, aren't you?'_

* * *

_Advaita-Chandra was a Devotee from France who used to serve in the temple i'm staying at. he left his body (died) last year from a rare form of bone cancer. He left his mortal body nouvelle mayapur, France., in the arms of his daughter._

_He single-handedly revived the daily Harinama in Montreal._

_Advaita-chandra Das Adhikari, all glories to you, all glories to you._

_(P.S) I swear, Xerox was supposed to remain dead. But Krishna had other plans for him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under construction, please watch warmly.

Baby Zero five.

* * *

They were back in Master X's room, Lumine (and Axl apparently) were seated on the sofa, they held hands and remained quite as they waited for the inquiries to start. In front of them, the four guardians, Ciel and Zero. (In Ciel's arms.) were waiting for them to start.

Mother Kamala had...the best way to describe what she did to heal Ciel was to pull the fever out of the young genius' head and trow it away to the recycling bin, and emptying the content with extreme prejudice.

She had called it Reiki.

Ciel was sitting beside leviathan, clutching Zero to her chest, she still looked dizzy and exhausted, but at least her brain was not about boil. The saintly woman had then found the kitchen and was preparing something for the sickly girl to eat, something easy on her stomach, Prana-Govinda (Palette) was there to assist her. Working with the older woman with practise ease and a devotion that was not lost to the four guardians.

Fefnir brought his attention back to the _actual_ Maverick, a viral one.

[What should we call the guys? Larily-Lal like Kamala did or LuminAxl? X-lLumina? And how the hell those two reploids become one? 's not like we can fuse with each other or anything.] The firefighter addressed his siblings.

[Well, there are some references to one made by a certain doctor Doppler...but it seems the full files have been lost.] Leviathan informed. The hacker of the group had probably combed through the archives for some antecedent to this uncommon phenomenon.

He had tough Zero turning into a baby and meeting a legendary K.I.A in a cultist temple could not get any weirder…

He was wrong...way of the mark.

[Ferdi, they're names are Larily Devi dasi and Alalanath das.] Leviathan contacted her red counterpart. [I think...I think they may be waiting for us to start.]

[ Right...so, what should we ask them?] Then...not even he or she.

Technically, A gender for a reploid was merely cosmetic and behavioural, since reproduction was still well outside the scope of what they could do...shockingly enough. Still, to see someone who could not be put in any category was a bit disconcerting...especially considering that it was not due to gender neutrality.

"Mother Larily….you...you're a maverick, Maverick Lumine." Leviathan began, not with an accusation just...a realization.

"Yes..." Larily spoke sadly through her designated wireless speaker. "More than a hundred years ago, I caused the Jacob elevator uprising. And, by my action, decommissioned a good thousand copy-reploid...more even. And made the copy chip illegal...and hijacked Axl, hoping to use him as my puppet to get revenge on X, Zero and humanity In general."

"She's the queen of the house, so I'd say she did make me her puppet." Axl commented through his speaker, his crooked grin clearly heard in his voice. "I'm not even mad!"

"But...as you can see, things did not go according to my plans." A grateful smile lit her lips.

"So what happened?" Fefnir asked as gently as possible. He could see that, despite being a maverick (a real hard core one.) Lumi... Larily did not carry this madness and hatred that marked the other ones. And to be honest, she seemed rather present. As was Axl... Alalanath.

' _Dang... I need to get used to their new designation.'_

"Oh... Alalanath had a diary, and I read it, trying to see what I could use to control him, to sway him to my side." Larily gave a happy shrugged. "I ended up falling in love with him."

"And I for her...turned out, Larily and I had more in common. And...well... She was way nicer than expected once Sigma's influence couldn't mess with her."

"It's a long story, and while I did willingly choose to embrace Sigma's vision, his ways lead to more destruction than expected."

"As usual."

"Sigma was ultimately right about how human would see reploids as nothing more than slaves. And while he was right...well, we all know how it ended, right?"

"Yeah...so, I get that you're a reformed maverick and you and Axl hook up via a freaking dairy." Fefnir resumed in a few words with a gesture of his interrogation was taking more energy than he would like. " But...how did you manage to somehow share a body?"

"I was more like a parasite at the start..." Larily Admitted." I was living off of his energy from my residence on the left side of his control chip."

[Alright...this, I never heard such a thing in my entire life. Reformation or not.] phantom spoke, the Shinobi of the group was standing by Ciel. The frail human had fought against it, but it seemed Morpheus had assaulted her system, she had curled up in the far corner of the couch. Leviathan had covered her with a blanket. [Levi, how is she?]

[she's still a bit hot, but it's manageable. Mother Kamala told me she should fast, but seeing how thin Ciel is...] her blue gaze never left the overworked and overwrought leader of the resistance. Her head was free of her helmet, meaning she could not contact her little group. [Mother Kamala is in the kitchenette cooking with Prana-Govinda...] She paused, glancing at said kitchenette, now bustling with activity. [I can't believe this is all real.]

[Yeah I feel you...let's see if we can get some awnser from those two]. Fefnir, and the rest of the guardian's returned their attention to the world oddest couple. "Alright...so you used to be a maverick, then a parasite, and Now K.I.A Axl's dear and sweet wife...and were supposed to believe you?"

"You have my words." Axl spoke. "I've been with her for more than a century, and she never once threatened a human."

"With all due respect, Axl sir," Phantom intoned. " we cannot take into account the testimony of someone who's so close to her."

"Then how about my mother!" Mother Kamala spoke up from the kitchenette, standing in the door way with her hands to her hips. "Larily-lal raised her! They raised our Nandini-Radhika and Advaita-chandra prabhu. I can tell you, she is no maverick, she's a devotee of Krishna."

All four guardian took this information with great surprise.

"Wait... You mean... They're your grand-parents?!" Leviathan asked for the rest of her equally flagerblasted co-unit, pointing at the serenely seated maverick duo.

Kamala impetuously nodded, a smile playing on her lip lips. "Yes, they are family. They raise my mother and Nandini as I have raised my own.' The elder Vaishnavi declared with what was undeniable love.

Raising humans was not a typical maverick behaviour. Especially raising three children.

A fond smile drew itself of Larily-lal's face. "Yes...we've raised many children over the century, Ekadasi was the first child we adopted eighty years ago." Their eyes lowered and a look of sorrow darkened their fair skin. "I don't think answering questions after question will be enough. I...we think it will easier if we were to tell you all how..." Larily-Lal paused, wringing their hands.

"How we joined the Hare Krishna movement, more than a century ago."

Phantom raised a brown, as was Harpuia. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how you two joining a cult relevant to our current situation." Fefnir voiced what the rest of his siblings were thinking.

"Oh...but it is." Alalanath spoke with a meaningful smirk.

* * *

Flash back start.

* * *

**_"So...once upon a time, an absolutely drop-dead gorgeous princess-"_ **

**_"Ala, please."_ **

**_"Sorry, devi. So, once upon a hundred years ago. A few years after the Jacob project incident and about a week after Lumine and I hooked up, X and Zero got their new upgrades."_ **

The capsule opened and steam poured out. Gone was the bulky red armour and the two jewel that awkwardly marked his chest. His feet were now human like in proportion, his booster having being reduced in size but to in efficiency. He was around the same size, his blonde sensors and sun-captor now hanging loss like a mane. His helmet was different, giving Zero an almost elf-like appearance.

"Hey! Looking good Legola!" Axl teased the oldest maverick hunter in existence.

"Axl, once I'm done calibrating, you and I will have a little spar." Zero intoned. "I would love to see how well this new build can move and wipe the floor with your sorry...old man."

"Old man?" Axl scoffed. "Zero, dude. First, I'm like two centuries younger than you, and second, that the lamest comeback ever!" The copy-bot smirked as he walked beside the updated X, the greatest creation of the legendary doctor light now free of his bulky blue armour, only needing a vest.

It was a sleeker design made to enhance their already nimble frames. Gone were the bulky armours of old, the technology had advance in such a way that fighting-class reploid now had personal force-filed generator.

A true boon for X, whose cooling system could not catch up with his ever-growing power. Just a small oversight by Light, no doubt about it.

" I don't need a better comeback for you." Zero lazily answered the brat of the trio as he stretched his hands in front, opening and closing his hands as he recalibrate them. "Huh...that's better than the old one."

With a smile, X reached for his friend and helped him out of the capsule, keeping him steady as he got use to having artificial muscle instead of pistons and gears.

"So, how does it feel?" Axl ask, curious to know...as was Lumine.

"It feels...better. Fluid." Zero informed Axl as he flexed and stretched his lower body, still holding on to X for support. "I can't hear any creaking...oh wow, it's so smooth!" his smile was contagious...a rare sight to see nowadays.

"Sweet! I can't wait to get mine." Axl grinned. He could also feel Lumine approve of the new hardware.

_'It is especially pleasing, to the eyes.'_

Zero gave the youngest of the group a look. "About that...you're still under scrutiny. And we won't let you get you upgraded frame until were sure whatever was in Lumine's dead body's out of your system."

In the back of his CPU, Axl could feel Lumine shrink in shame and fear.

He threw his hand behind his head as casually as possible. "Mah...like I care. I'm still considered a new gen reploid, Upgrades are for old dinosaur."

"Did you just call me a dinosaur?" Zero asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Axl, being the joker that he was, started to imitate what he thought a T-rex would sound, and act like, purposefully angering his teacher and commander.

"Alright, forget the training room! YOUR GOING DOWN KIT-CAT!" Zero roared as he lunged at Axl, ready to throttle the mouthy brat with a beating he would not soon forget.

In the back of his mind, the Copy-bot felt his Lumine had given him a slap upside the head...it was clear his hitchhiker didn't want a repeat of the last time he had faced the Red Ripper again.

But before he could even reach Axl, Zero tripped on his own feet and fell very awkwardly on the padded floor.

"oof!"

"Zero!" X was very quick to reach his friends side.

Axl had been about to make fun of the situation, but the combined effect of _the look_ shot by X and Lumine's frantic 'Abort! Abort!' made sure he would not...

Thankfully, the one who had coded, build and implemented the updates for the two-legendary heroes stepped in, a grandfatherly smile on his lips. Beside him, his niece followed suit, she was the world renowned Tatiana Cossack, programming genius.

"I'm glad you like your new hardware Zero." the doctor spoke with a smile. "And how's the U.I, any glitches? Ghost?"

Zero shook his head as he got to his feet. "No, everything's fine Alain. Just a little wet behind the ears glitch, nothing I can eradicate without you help. " The black and crimson Reploid hissed as he gave Axl a very dangerous leer.

"Zero, please calm down, You know Axl, and you know Axl when he can't have the cool thing we do."

Axl was about to give the mother of all sas when Lumine took control of his mouth, preventing him from making it worst.

' _Axelu...please, don't make it worst. If he sends you to the repair ward... I may be found, and none of us will survive;_ His parasitical...lover maybe managed to convey. ; _I still don't know why you love to goad the Red Ripper, the beast terrifies me to no end.'_

"Hmm." the doctor hummed. "I believe you may have some trouble readjusting your weight on your legs, and I do seem to remember that X had trouble recalibrating his gyroscopes...maybe this could be the problem. Tatiana dear, please prepare my workshop, I need to make sure our Hero can teach a lesson to this wise-cracking cymbal monkey." he turned to his niece. " By the way, have you managed to decode the virus?"

"Yes Doctor Weil, and soon, I will start building the bios for the anti-virus… Project Pure Lotus is taking shape faster than expected. " The blond woman spoke with professionalism born of having to work in a mostly male environment. "It's quite interesting really, the virus seemed to have a mind of his own, almost as if it was a person..."

**" _Wait..." Fefnir interrupted the narration. " Weil...like, doctor Weil? The one master X exiled for Neo-arcadia after stuffing the poor sod in a regenerative armour, forcing him to wander the desert without end doctor Weil?"_**

**" _Yes...the same one." Alalanath sadly confirmed as his wife, hi left side comfortingly caressed his side of the face._**

**" _See...the circumstances that lead us to join the Gaudia-vaishnava cult is indeed relevant to the present situation. Now please listen...everything will be explained." Lumine, no, Larily closed her eyes, and took over for her husband._**

Some weeks later, Lumine and Axl were relaxing in their charging pod. Having shared some stolen moment of intimacy in a war that didn't seem to end.

 _'So...Axelu...do you regret giving me your left side?'_ Lumine purred in Axl's internal system. Running their left hand to Axl'side.

_'Well...I don't know Lulu...I mean, sure, it's nice have you around and, well, I will admit the past half-hour was mind-blowing."_

Lumine giggled Lazily. _'Only mind-blowing? My, what a small CPU you have.'_

 _"Can't help it, I gave half of it to you..."_ Axl ran the thumb of his right hand on his left lips, those that now belonged to Lumine. 'Maybe you should...convince me more, maverick." He teased.

**" _Ok...so let me stop you before it goes to this weird territory no one want's to hear about." Harpuia interrupted from his perched at the back of the couch. His lips pressed in a thin line. " I take that you partitioned your left side to her then?"_**

**_Axl... Alalanath nodded. "Yep! It took us a few days to learn how to walk and fight...and under the eyes of the human authority, X and Zero... I still have no idea how we managed to pull it off, but we suspect it may have been the first causeless mercy we've received from God."_ **

**" _Really, what makes you say that?" Phantom asked._**

**" _Oh, you'll see ulu." It was clear this was Alalanath._**

**_Larily nodded. "Yes... Now let us continue."_ **

**" _Please skip the system synching..." Harpuia groaned._**

**" _Oh trust me Suka, if what happened next was just that, we would not have bothered even remembering it."_**

Their dual core heated up, their sense awakened, and-

Zero barged it, practically shredding the sliding door mechanism as he entered the room, his eyes wild…

 _"AHH! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE ZERO!"_ Both Axl and Lumine yelped at the sight of the red ripper. "How 'bout knocking before entering Bro?"

But Zero didn't even notice Axl, he was searching the room, going through the closet, looking behind Axl, and Lumine's pod. He stalked around...and then turn his wild eyes to the duo.

"Iris... She was there."

The couple blinked slowly. "Wait...who...who's Iris?" Axl asked, wearily staring at the clearly maddened Maverick hunter.

Zero's face darkened, and Axl began fearing for their combined life. "She's about this height, brown hair as long as mine, round face, green eyes, red and blue armour, I saw her walk in here." the black and red reploid gestured wildly. "You... She walked in there...in your room...I saw it!" The old hunter lift Axl by his shoulder, shaking him...bending the armour that was there and almost ripping the copy-bot's arms off.

 _'Oh no...that's...that's not good.'_ Axl heard Lumine…

"Zero." Axl gently addressed the...g...his mentor. "Zero...nobody came in our room except you." he tried to channel as much of X calm and gentle attitude he could. "Just...chill alright."

' _Please don't ask what we were doing, please don't ask what we were doing, please don't-"_

"What were you doing? Where was your attention Axl?" Zero challenged, his reddening eyes quivering as he shook his junior roughly.

'Axl... Axl his eyes. Oh frag this, contact X right now!'

Not one to argue and knowing that Zero could very easily go berserk on him, the Copy reploid did just that.

[X! X! Zero's...] Axl only managed to get out before he heard all an suffering sigh. [Zero's going crazy man...he told me he saw a chick coming in my room but I swear no-]

[It's getting...worst... Axl, just try to calm him down, I'll be here soon with doctor Weil and Doctor Tatiana. And if he's looking for Iris-]

[he is...He's looking for his imaginary girlfriend in my room.] Axl grumbled.

[Axl… Iris...is real. Or was….I'm sending you TXT. File about her and...her history with Zero. I'll be here as soon as possible.] he closed the line, and Axl quickly read through the data dump…

Suddenly, his entire view of Zero changed.

oh...Poor Zero...

**" _So...as it turned out, Iris was Zero...lets call her a governmental gift for the more dangerous maverick hunter around. One who, upon waking up by team Gamma, killed the entire platoon." Alalanath...Axl explained, his voice quiet. "Iris was...the second part of a failed experiment to make the perfect leader. One who was ruthless on the battlefield like Zero, and yet kind and compassionate...just like X." Larily explained with concealed anger and out-front sadness._**

**" _Iris...was basically the extreme version of X with long hair, a cute face and a pair of breasts." Alalanath picked up. "She was sweet, polite, kind, compassionate and extremely attached to her brother, the other soul that was supposed to be...like us."_**

**" _What my husband is trying to explain, is that Her brother, Colonel, and she were supposed to form a whole that should've been the perfect ruler, but since they had chosen a pair of wholly incompatible Spirit souls with dissonant karma...they split, and yet remained bounded to one another."_**

**" _So...I take that you and Axl-"_**

**" _It's Alalanath das." Ax... Alalanath Das interrupted Harpuia._**

**" _Alalanath Das are compatible." The sky general finished._**

**" _Yes...we are. But this is not really about us. We will skip the details," Larily took over. " Zero and her got along great, and I do believe they both got quite attached to one another...but Sigma...arranged the situation so that Iris betrayed Zero over the death of her brother, who had turned maverick...and had to be put down by him."_**

**" _Iris died in Zero's arms...and her body had to remain of the self-destructing satellite." Axl finished quietly._**

**_Fefnir let out a curse, Harpuia's eyes were wide and his mouth ajar. Phantom was unreadable, as always. But it was clear the whole situation was troubling him._ **

**" _That's terrible... Little Zero... He suffered trough so much." Leviathan commented, having Rescued Zero from falling out of the sleeping Ciel's grip, the little nanoid wanting out. Unfortunate for him, it was now Leviathan's turn to cuddle him._**

**_The little growl he gave made the whole situation a bit less grim._ **

**" _Oh, and that's not even mentioning the two times he got seemingly destroyed, the nine...sorry, ten wars he had to go through… and me being an absolute ass about his PTSD."Alalanath lowered his eyes, clearly ashamed._**

**" _No wonder he went mad." Phantom spoke quietly as he crossed his arms._**

**_A nasty smile spread on Larily-lal's face. "Oh...he had help..."_ **

**_A shiver born of dread shook the fire general. "It was Weil...right?"_ **

**_Alalanath painfully closed his eyes. "Yes...it took us all by surprise. One moment, Doctor Weil is this kind, fatherly scientist who treats all reploid with love and respect...and the next, the next thing we knew, he kidnapped Zero, steals Project Pure Lotus and..."_ **

**" _The Elf-war began." Larily finished, her eyes distant._**

**" _The Zero you hold, Leviathan...that's not Zero. It's...the frame's a copy, but the person stuck inside...that's not the original either."_**

The cover of the pod slid open, still laying inside unmoving was…

A new-build...a reploid made to look exactly like Zero.

Axl heard Lumine's disapproval. _'Look at this, not even an hour old and about to be sent to the slaughter.'_

_'C'mon Lu...I'm sure thei'l give Zero-2 some time to get used to-'_

_'Didn't you hear? Were you sleeping during the war council?'_ Lumine snapped. _'He won't be his own person, this poor reploid will be forced to be someone he's not...and after that...'_

Axl tried not to show how he felt about the whole situation. With Zero awakened by Weil and raining chaos, death and destruction on whatever was left of civilization and whatever human settlement he was rampaging in, the human council had elected to have a copy keep the illusion of the red legend heroism intact for Neo-Arcadia, X's most successful project.

Their orders were clear...Zero had to die, Mother-elf to be sealed and...they would decide what to do with Weil. Meanwhile, his niece had been detained and questioned…

That had been the last time X and Axl had seen her.

**" _Wait!" Interrupted leviathan. "I thought...I thought the Elf-war was caused by Weil corrupting mother elf and using Zero's stolen frame to let Omega destroy everything...or at least. Enslave those who were against the despot's ideal."_**

**" _Human wrote that...the truth...the truth was worst." Ax...Alalanath spoke quietly._**

"X?" Axl turned to his mentor, the father of all reploids looked drawn, his eyes had lost their shines.

"I'm fine." The most human of all reploid spoke without inflection. What had happened to Zero affecting him more than what he would let on. He kept his unwavering sight on Zero-2...a stranger he was supposed to be friendly with.

Axl didn't know how deep the friendship between X and Zero was...only that it was legendary. Some even spread rumours that it was more than that.

But right now, this friendship...or whatever it was, had to be discarded, their bond broken.

"Alright." Lifesaver suddenly spoke from behind the terminal. "I'm about to boot 'Zero', we are all his friends and colleague, he's suffering from amnesia, again because removing the virus was too much of a shock for him and the evil doctor Weil stole his old body...that's Omega, and he will have to help X destr-...to face him in a fight." The last of the medic finished quietly.

So far, Zero had destroyed Alia...and mother...the dark-elf had corrupted Layer, forcing X and Axl to put the poor girl down.

But to be honest, it was clear Zero's navigator chose to die, her heart broken, her will to live nill.

Signas, lifesaver and Palette had all survived the H.Q raid...to a different degree.

A count down was heard, and Axl grabbed X's shaking hand.

[Hey X...I hate it too...just, just hang in there, will you?]

The father of all reploids gave an impersible nod as Zero-two booted. And farce began.

**" _And thus Z-T took birth...and we all acted as if he was Zero. X faked being a friend with him, but his heart was not into it." Alalanath looked to his joined hands. "I...I may have done some pretty messed up crap when I was a bounty hunter but this..."_**

**" _I do have to agree." Larily inserted. "Once again, I may have been a maverick, and I did act most reprehensible...but not stooped as low as what had transpired that day...and yet, I could understand that, considering the situation, morality had to be reduced."_**

**" _And then what happened." Leviathan asked as she held Z-T closer to her core._**

**" _Well...thing went as planned with Z-T. He thought he really was Zero and went through the world's most unforgiving training session ever." Axl spoke with a fond smile. " I still had to act as if he was my superior but...it was practically impossible since the guy was basically a child...he was playful, sensitive...and everything was new to him"_**

**" _Oh, I will admit I saw him more as a child than an adult." Larily smiled for the first time since they began their narration. "I would pester Ala to watch over him...and sometime, I would take over and shamelessly fuss over Z-T." she chuckled. "Not That Alalanath was any better, I swear, I think that was the moment I really fell in love with him."_**

**_Alalanath gave a lazy shrugged from his right side. "Couldn't help it, the kid was so confused...and many after training session became a patching up session...with lots of games, stories shameless cuddling and plenty of affection."_ **

**_"And how about X?" Phantom asked. At those words, Alalanath and Larily's mood turned sombre. "X...tried to be friendly with Z-T but..." The ancient maverick hunter rubbed his side of the face."You have to understand that X was grieving for a friends and pressured to have Z-T on par with a fully functional Maverick Zero..."_ **

**_"X became less social, he closed himself off to everyone...even Axl. He became appatic, mechanical..." Larily looked to her hand. "And yet, Z-T never saw him as anything else but a hero, and his best friend despite everything."_ **

**_"Yeah...Z-T, unlike Zero was probably the most emphatic reploid in the hidden base. He would be the first to listen when someone seemed to be having a bad day, he would try to make us smile, to make us feel better." Alalanath smile did not last. "The Humans didn't like it...they needed a perfect copy, not someone as bright and beautiful as Z-T. Nor as optimistic."_ **

**_"And then?"_ **

Two years had passed, and the elf-war had already ravaged over 48% of the world population. The last bastion, Neo-arcadia alone remained untouched by the maddened Reploid and his equally insane master. Needless to say, the atmosphere in the hunter's last base was that of anxiety, fear and frustration.

Z-T was not what the human council needed, he was not the perfect Copy of Zero. He was too kind, too sensitive...and too weak to face the original.

One day, Z-T came to Axl and Lumine's room, he looked troubled. In no time, he was sitting beside the fused couple, opening his core to them.

"I...I think...I think the humans are wrong, I'm not Zero." he spoke forlornly.

"And why do you say that?" they asked, hoping the newbuild would not stumble on the truth.

"Because...I... It doesn't feel like me. And if Zero really was X's best friend then...then why does X look so sad when he looks at me." the blond wrung his hands, not looking up from his boots. He was the picture of dejection.

"Zero..." Lumine addressed the new built. "You may not be in the original frame, but your heart is-"

"Can you stop telling that!" Z-T snapped. "You don't even believe it! No ones believe it when they tell me that. X, lifesaver...even the Zeroth unit doesn't believe it." Z-T threw himself back on the bed, the picture of frustrated dejection.

A those words, the two copy-droid had nothing to say. Unlike the original, Z-T was quick on the uptake. He would notice when someone would lie.

"And those humans... I don't know them but, but I know they hate me. They don't see me as a person..."

"Who cares about them." Axl brought the newbuilt in his lap, hugging him, he was definitely shorter than Zero, but it just made it easier to hold him tight. " And even if you were not the original, we would still love you to bits Zee."

 _'AXL! You slipped!' Lumine_ warned, a bit of panic leaking in their voice.

"Yeah...I know." a small smile finally graced Z-T's lips. "You two...thank you."

Both Axl and Lumine froze. "How did you..."

"Oh, during training, both of your side move a bit differently than the other. It's not really noticeable and...and sometime, you act like two different persons at the same time." The c..the blond reploid revealed. "I didn't tell anyone... But, I'm still happy you in my life, even if I don't remember you two." he finished quietly.

Has Axl and Lumine wrapped their arms around...around the blonde reploid, they could not help but feel sickened.

Z-T didn't deserve this kind of life...he deserved better. And yet…

And yet the collective fate of the hunters was never their own.

* * *

They had a meeting...or, more of an information session.

The Zetta-2 project was taking too long for them, the copy had to be battle ready...or they would send the two-year-old build to die at the claws of Omega Zero…

Not that it was not in their plans, they just made it clear it was the outcome they expected...to give 'Zero' a proper, Heroic death while the 'beast' get slain.

It just made for good movies. And everyone loves a martyr of war.

Of course, Z-T was not in the meeting, he had been left to train in the simulator...practically locked in for hours on end as he was forced to go through a gauntlet of mechaniloids...and the original at his peak.

It was clear he would not make it.

"... And thus, Zero-two will have to be sacrificed for the better good." general Brent informed the hunter.

"But sir!" X got up, protesting the cruel order. Lumine and Axl were not far behind. "How could you say things like that? Zero-two's a per-"

"Just a bunch of code...like all of you." The general leered. "But unlike you all, project Zero-two is even less, It's but some dolls with the copied mess of a program., a complete and utter failure, a coward. A C-rank at best...where he an actual hunter."

General Brent turned his back to the silent reploid. X tried to speak...but it was clear he had nothing to say. And Axl, still being on probation (and probably never would be promoted to higher.) was effectively bound and gagged…

But Lumine had another idea, he took-

**" _Woah, woah wait!" Fefnir interrupted. " He?_"**

**_In the cooking area, a bell could be heard._ **

**_Larily-Lal had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. "For a copy-reploid, gender is only a suggestion...unlike most of you." They meaningfully glanced at Harpuia._ **

**_The green General shrugged. "I was the first to be manufactured, they told me they wanted me to be as neutral as possible to cater to both gender."_ **

**_Alalanath and Larily scoffed at the same time. "As if. I bet it was to remove any type of identity other than a war machine."_ **

**_Harpuia shrugged. "Personally, I just identify as Harpuia, and I can be whatever I want. How about you?" The leader of the brave sky squadron asked with a smirk._ **

**" _We identify as the servant of the servants of Bhagavan Sri-Krishna, the lover of the spiritual Gopi of Goloka and the unlimited ocean of bliss." Larily-Lal answered with folded palm and a bright smile." I have chosen my designation as 'she' and 'her' because in our community, it is more easily accepted...and I will admit, Alalanath look better in a curta and dothy then I."_**

**_"Hey, you look good no mater what Lulu." Alalanath lovingly praised his wife before returning his attention t the group. "The body we have at the moment, of a Copy-gen reploid is temporary...like all material bodies. But being a servant of Krishna, this identity is eternal, nothing, not even death can remove it."_ **

**_Harpuia's green eyes widened as he grew pensive. Clearly, those words of wisdom had touched something deep in his core._ **

**" _Please go on." Phantom gently prodded._**

**_But before Larily-Lal could even Bluetooth the rest of their story, Kamala and Pallet...pr Prana-Govinda walked out of the kitchenette, bearing with them a warm bowl of rice and dhal porridge for Ciel, and some homemade Energene for all the reploids._ **

**" _Alright, time for break." Kamala spoke with motherly authority. Kneeling beside the slumbering girl. "Cial, wake up. It's time to eat Krishna's prashadam~!" She gently shook the blond awake._**

**_Ciel scrunched up her face, but nonetheless stirred awake, siting up with very bleary eyes and red cheeks. Kamala put her right hand to her forehead. "Hmm...still hot. Not too burning. Here, you eat this, you are too thin." The saintly woman broke no argument as she plopped a tray crowned with a piping bole of bright yellow gruel onto Ciel's lap._ **

**_Ciel looked at the bowl, after a moment she smiled. "Oh... Food again...It's smell delicious." she gratefully spoke as she picked up the spoon and began eating, unbothered by the temperature._ **

**" _So...what happened after that?" Fefnir asked the fused duo. "I mean, if that how general Brent saw reploids, then it would take a miracle of God to get you out of trouble."_**

**_Larily-Lal beamed. "And that's exactly what happened."_ **

**_The fire fighter sighed as he helplessly shrugged, opening his palms up. Of course it would._ **

But before Lumine could kill the flea over the insult perpetrated against their fellow reploid (again). An alarm rang and the sprinkler turned on, dousing everyone.

"Oh no." X murmured. "Now what?"

suddenly, Marty barged in the room as complete and utter chaos descended in the hunter's base. "It's Zero-"

Everyone froze...this was the worst of news. A nightmare made reality.

"Two." Oh… "He... He hacked the security panels and...the entire base is in chaos!"

"Urhg...the little shit." the general muttered darkly. "And who taught it that?" He whirled to face the two copy-bot.

Axl raised his hands in surrender. "Not me. I don't know scrap 'bout codding, let alone hacking."

**" _I, on the other hand, do." Lum... Larily smirked. "He made me extremely proud that day.  
_**

"Sir...there's another problem." Marty brought back the attention to her, she looked scared, it was clear the next part of her report would bring the ire of all those present. "Zero-two...escaped."

"What?!"

"It's gone...it didn't even bother with a land rider."

Axl and Lumine bristle at the way their friend was treated as an object. And yet remained silent…

 _'Axl...I know you won't listen to me about turning maverick. But I would rather leave this slavers behind or die trying.'_ Lumine spoke to his , not as a dark whisper filled with the promise of forbidden pleasure, but simply stating a fact _.' Z-T got the right idea. We should emulate him my love.'_

 _'Lulu...trust me, I would also love to blow this joint and leave town for good. Being a hunter sucks anyway...but I don't think we'll even have the time to write X goodbye that our head will get blown off.'_ Axl muttered darkly. _'Beside...with Zero 'cleaning up' the planet, we would have no place to go...and if he were to find us...'_ Maverick Zero didn't care whether one was on his side or not, he revelled in utter destruction only.

Axl had thought being a hunter would mean hunting down maverick and having this epic friendship with X and Zero...oh, and be hailed as a Hero by both Humans and Reploids...instead, he had realized that being a hunter meant that you were the mechanical slave to humanity…

And to go against them and simply leaving meant that either X, Zero...and all the loyal sheeploid would hunt you down with extreme prejudice.

_'So...we're stuck.'_

_'Yup...at least I have you babe. You're like the only good thing that came out of joining the hunters.'_ Axl send to his illicit lover a GIF rose.

 _'Oh Hush you...what should we do about Z-T?'_ Lumine asked, it was clear the lovely parasite was worried about the new build.

 _'Right, now, not much. We'll have to play by their rules for a bit, just to get some heat off our tail. Axl explained. But one thing for sure, we'll be sent out to hunt for Z-T soon. There's no way they would let their martyr escape his fate.'_ The copy-gen uttered darkly.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Asked leviathan, sipping on the reploid milk as she sat at the edge of her seat with rapped attention.

Fefnir had to admit, while the name was unappealing, the homemade Energene was sweet, creamy, delightfully cold and filling. It was even better than the usually slurry.

"Well...can we keep this for later?" Alalanath asked, also sipping from a specialized cup. "I have to contact my daughter and the temple, they need to know what's happening and all that."

At the mention of Nandini-Radhika, the thermal duo's mood soured.

"Yo... Can I ask...can I ask a private question?" Fefnir ventured. "Nandini...is she..."

"Yes, our daughter is completely human." Confirmed Alalanath. "All temple resident wears reploid ears as a show of support, and to make the job harder for the scout. They send out the same signal as reploids, but since they are human, it causes those tin cans to glitch in confusion." Alalanath spoke with an unrepentant, if painful grin. "Most of the time anyway.

"But... If you want to know why our daughter is so...angry as you." Lu... Larily started. "Three years ago...Prana-govinda...Prana, may I tell why you changed?" She suddenly addressed the saffron garbed reploid.

Prana, who had been sitting by Kamala's feet looked at the temple presidents, his eyes dulling a bit. He...she lowered her head. "Yes..."

Larily-Lal took a deep vent. "Three years ago, Pallet used to be called Prakriti Devi dasi...her and another devotee by the name of Madri went to the trade centre to preach, as they would usually do." Larily began to narrate. "They were accosted by some pantheon, once they scanned Prakrti and saw her age, they requested Madri to leave the area. She didn't."

"Oh no." Harpuia covered his mouth.

"You see, Madri was very protective and eager to fight, it simply was her nature to be aggressive...especially to those who would harms Lord Krishna's devotee's."

"Don't tell me." It was Fefnir's turn to become aghast.

"At first, Madri tried to talk to them, to negotiate." Prana spoke op, his eyes now completely devoid of light. "But...you know pantheons. Just some fancy machines...and programmed with artificial stupidity." The Mechanical Brahmachari hugged his body tighter. "The situation escalated...I swear, I was ready to go to get scrap, I didn't want Madri to get hurt! She's...she was...we all loved Madri despite her quirks and bad habits. " Prana's voice hitched.

"Prana, you don't have to...just let me tell-"

"No, It's alright Alalanath Prabhu...I...I need to say it. I feel it's the right thing to do for her." The old Navigator took a deep vent in, his palms folded and the holy name on his trembling limps.

"They grabbed me...I told Madri to put my name at the feet of Radha-Bhanke-Bihari...it was oblivious I would not come back, and I could only hope I could remember the lord when I would be shorted." Prana's voice wavered. "But Madri...The ever independent and uncontrollable Madri managed to find a re-bar and attack the pantheons...she wore reploid ear caps..."

"frag!" Phantom exclaimed, before covering his mouth. Leviathan drilled the assassin with a pair of ice spears shooting from her eyes as she covered Z-T's pure and sensitive ears.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright Phantom Sir, I think we all cursed seeing Prakrity Mataji holding... what was left of Madri's body." Alalanath spoke with regrets and sorrow staining his voice. " She...she gloriously left her body in the Tulasi grove in the middle of a roaring kirtana...and she gave her life to save another devotee." the legendary copy-reploid folded his palms. "She died on the 2 of july...Dwadasi tithi...or the day after Ekadasi... at mid-day."

"She was Nandini-Radha's best friend." Larily continued. "Her Karmi...legal name was Maude Verge, from Canada...second generation asylum seeker... Our daughter held her as she passed away..."

"Now being marked as a Maverick, one who had apparently killed a human, Prakrti could not live anymore." Alalanath segued. "And thus...with some connection and friendship from the dark side, we did something that would usually be frowned upon."

"I...I changed gender and identity..." Prana mumbled.

The entire mood grew heavy in the room.

"Why cry? She had a very successful life...she must be back home now." Kamala spoke up, after whipping her tears from behind her bifocal. "It's not goodbye...we will meet her again."

"Yeah, if were chanting Hare Krishna and serving the Lord, then we'll all met our dearly departed again." a bright smile shone on Alalanath's sombre face. "Anyway, I have a few call to pass, if it's alright with you."

"yeah, go for it...we need some time to uodate our records so...take as much time as you want." Fefnir spoke as he rose from the couch, streching his under-used limbs. "So...can I hold Z-" Suddenlty, Ciel gasp.

"Ciel! Miss Ciel?" Phantom aksed, pausing his researche and updates. "What's wrong?"

The ailing genius got off from the couch as fast as he body would let her. "He's alive!" And with that, wihtout much more of an explanation, she ran out of the room.

"Ciel! Wait!" Leviathan called out, already running after the sick girl.

Suddently, Harpuia and phantom slapped their forehead.

"I knew we forgot someone."


	6. Chapter 6

Baby zero 6

* * *

Everyone was back at Master X recovery room. Where The copy had the galls to lay on his sacred maintenance table. And indeed, the glitch was online.

Unmoving...still damaged. But functioning.

"Oh for the love of...how did he manage to revive?" Fefnir pulled his hands through his flaming hair. "Reploids can't revive without an elf, that Impossible!"

"Ferdi, after yesterdays and today's events, I'm surprised you can still be surprised." Harpuia commented as he took his blades out. Re-killing the fraud should not be all that hard...especially with how weakly he clung to life.

He approached the bed, the copies red eyes fell on him, their glow dull.

"H-H-Hi... H-How's...mama...Who are-y-y-you?"

Harpuia sneered...how dare this glitch call Ciel his Mother after what he did?

And then he paused. Properly registering what Copy-X had just said.

"Don't you remember? It is I, Kenshou Harpuia, leader of the brave sky!" The green general declared, back at his military persona.

Recognition shone in Copy-x one intact eyes. "Oh! I-I-I remember you!" He spoke joyfully, a bright smile on his damaged face. "M-Mama told me y-y-y-ou were Master X f-f-f-favorite...you look ni-ce too!" he tried to beam.

' _What the...how is this possible?'_

"Alright...let me guess...something else we forgot." Fefnir groused. "Goddammit!"

Copy-X eyes went to Fefnir. "Ah...you a-a-a-re the Dr-ago-on warr-ior...and you...y-y-you lo-ok like M-M-Master X!" He addressed the ice guardian with Joy. "Y-Y-You must be L-L-Leviathan!"

Then he let his eyes scan the room, and his smile fell. "Oh no...w-w-were is Hid-den Phantom? Did the maverick-" His voice hitch.

"He's alive!" Somehow. " Wounded...but alive. Ciel fixed him."

At the mention of his creator...or his 'mama' Copy-X perked up, once again, concern dared to shine in his broken glance. "Mama...Ho-w's my-my-my-my mother? She co-co-collapsed!" He tried to get of the gurney, but in his state, it only caused him pain.

Not that he could move anyway, with half of his body gone.

The four guardians (Phantom was outside the room guarding Ciel.) opened communication. [Alright...who's that guy and what happened to the original?] Fefnir.

[X died and we killed his Copy.] This was phantom, his dry answer not even needing a tag. [And now his copy's acting as if it was the first time he met us.]

[Do you think he was...formatted?] Leviathan ask. [If they did this to use, then who said they Didn't pull the same dirty trick on Xerox Also.]

[What make you say that?] Harpuia asked.

[Last night, me and Ciel spoke for hours about everything and nothing. And she told me how Xerox was at the beginning.]

[Really?] asked Fefnir. [so, how _was_ Copy-X? What was he supposed to do and why did we let him take the throne and all that?]

[This is also something I would like to know.] Pipped Phantom. [I can easily cross-reference what he says with Ciel, I...just need to get her in another room.]

[How is she anyway?] Harpuia asked.

[She's...not supposed to be walking and running. But she's stubborn.] Phantom grumbled.

[Yep, that's our girl!] Leviathan spoke with clear appreciation.

[Great...another human friend. First was Kamala, a Hare Krishna Cultist, and now Ciel, the leader of the resistance.] Fefnir grumbled. [Who's next? Doc Weil? Omega Zero?]

[Being friends with Humans was what Master X wanted...anyway, Xerox was never meant to replace master X, he was actually supposed to be our Air support and designated medic.] Leviathan informed her co-models. [Ciel had this huge team of engineers to build his frame and a government fund that went above and beyond anything recorded in history. So, his frame was built rather quickly following whatever blueprint was left of Master X. But what she focused on was not his power but his morality and virtues.]

[Really?] Harpuia tried to hide his surprise, but it seemed Xerox Noticed, thankfully, the new built remained quiet.

[Yep! Her plan had been to have Xerox be a part of our team at first, to learn from us how to deal with humans, threat and other situation until they could find a suitable human king to lead both humans and Reploids, he would've been next in line after the human ruler would die, by then a worthy ruler himself.] Leviathan explained.

[Geez, I heard of a hundred-year plan, but I never thought I would see one in action ...so, if I get this straight, Copy here would've been our collective Kohai.] Fefnir radioed.

[Basically.] Leviathan confirmed.

[Legend said that Master X had over a hundred years of morality testing before he was found by a certain doctor Cain.] Ciel interjected. [I wanted Xerox to go trough something more organic then forcing him in a pod for a hundred years, beside, when he was still...himself, the relationship between humans an Reploids was at it's peak.]

There was a pause in the conversation...[Girl...how did you manage to...how are you listening to us?] Leviathan asked. A human should not be able to contact Reploids without a radio. And Ciel was without her usual helmet to booth.

[Oh...I just modded a reploid communication chip in my brain. It makes it easier for me to lead my resistance, and I only need my helmet for long-distance call...no, no one put it there, I did it myself.] The young genius revealed. [Oh...they must think...they must be so worried right now.] she openly fretted.

[Wait...you legitimately modded a com chip in your freaking brain?] Fefnir exclaimed.

[yes, It was a bit challenging, but it did work out in the end.] Ciel confirmed.

[How much have you heard of the conversation?] wearily asked Harpuia.

[Enough to want to get in the room and hug my first creation..] Ciel choked out [ I thought...I thought I went wrong somewhere, that I messed up!] She confessed, her controls on her emotion disappearing faster than Fefnir at the end of a four-hour-long meeting. [Xerox! He's back...he's...my baby's back to normal...] Ciel all but broke down, her sobs loud enough to be heard in the medical room.

"Mom? Mo-the-r?" Xerox called out, he was obliviously worried. One of it's clawed hand reacting to his emotion.

There was the sound of a scuffle, and then Ciel burst in the room, Phantom quickly following her, a curse on his lips.

Ciel, at the sight of her creation froze, unsure at what she should do...and yet the tears that fell from her eyes were not of grief.

"Mom? Wha-t's wrong? Di-d I...Did I do s-s-something wrong? And the Maverick, was he neutralized?" he had the galls to ask. His innocence taking all who were present in the room aback.

The four guardians exchanged glances...they didn't look forward the next hour or so.

* * *

After two hours and a half and docking him in a medical grad pod. Xerox was fully updated on the situation. Needless to say, the newbuild took it hard.

"I...I went maverick." He whispered in horror and shame trough Ciel's Tablet...given by Leviathan.. "I...I almost k-k-...Oh God."

"Xerox..." Speaking of Ciel, She kept her gloved hand on his chest. "You...you really don't remember?"

Xerox shook his head, tears streaming down his face, it was clear the new build was going through an ocean of self-loathing. Ciel had managed to manually over-rice Xerox's seraphic armour. He was still missing a few parts, but at least, he was of human proportion again, his arms were still locked under the chest piece, not that anyone wanted them out until it was clear he was not about to go on a rampage.

Really, Leviathan knew where he came from...they all knew where he came from...they all knew who wretched he felt.

"Son, Xerox." Lumine...Larily gently addressed the new-built, having entered the room some time prior with nary a sound. "It's alright, we all make mistake...we all have our maverick moment." She spoke to him with compassion born of shared experience. "Do you know who I am?"

Xerox nodded, making eye contact with the only reformed maverick in history. "You're... Lumine."

[Madam Lumi... Larily. What are you doing here?] Phantom asked over radio.

[Oh, A good friend of ours warned us of another soul who need someone like me.] She answered with enough compassion to drown a desert. [We all made mistake Phantom, even at our worst, The Lord never abandoned us.]

[Trust us Phantom, we'll take care of Copy-X...don't worry, we have a century worth of experience with so-called maverick.] Axl assured the assassin.

[But...didn't he kill Madri?] Phantom argued.

[Madri's death...was an unfortunate accident.] Larily spoke with sobriety. [But he was not the one who shot her…]

[Listen...let us not mentioned this to him right now.] Alalanath interjected. [He won't survive the shock if he learns of a human's demise.]

[Alright...do as you will then.] Phantom conceded under the worried glance of his Co-unit.

They returned in real time, Xerox still seemed unaware of the conversation that took place between them all.

"Yes...and you know what I did."

"The Jacob elevator…" Xerox spoke with some fear and mistrust. And enough shame to kill a prideful man.

"Yes…" Larily nodded as she knelled beside the medical station.

"But...you don't act like a maverick...you...you lived in Neo-Arcadia for a long time but, you never harmed anyone." Xerox lowered his eyes. "I...I killed a human-"

Larily-lal's ridge went up to her headband. And she turned towards the guardians with an accusatory glance. [You told him?]

[Sorry mother...we... He's…] Phantom uncharacteristically stuttered.

[We kind of hopped it would kill him.] Fefnir didn't bother hiding this fact. [We killed the glitch once, you know? err...sorry?]

Larily sighed as she gently petted Xerox's helmet, sending a comforting glance to Ciel and Master X's copy.

"It's alright, child. We all make mistake. Now it's time to atone." Larily-lal spoke to Xerox like a parent explaining to her child what he did wrong. And to be very honest, they probably had the experience too.

A shudder coursed through his smaller frame. "W-what shall be my punishment?" He asked, fully surrendered to whatever would be his due.

"Mother Larily, if you want to punish someone, please punish me." Ciel held the ancient reploids hands, her red cheeks quivering with fear and determination.

"My dear Ciel, you did nothing wrong...and no malice was involved on your part."

[Phantom...what would the council think about this?] Harpuia asked, his arm crossed as he watched the whole exchange with hawk-lie eyes.

[Right now, we are in no power to punish anyone, ourselves having turned maverick.] Phantom answered Harpuia. [I trust Axl-lumine more then myself and the entire human population right now.]

"Chant the Maha-mantra, and become a servant of Bhagavan sri-sri Radha-Krishna." Larily-lal spoke brightly their whole countenance oozing compassion. " And as for Madri, just mediate at falling at her feet and beg forgiveness. She has a soft heart, she won't hate you for what happened."

Xerox eyes jade coloured eyes grew wide. "Uh? But how?" Xerox asked, his desperation was heartbreaking to hear. "She's...she's dead. I...I killed her."

"No." Larily-lal shook their head as a gentle smile dispelled whatever fear there may have been in Xerox's heart. "You weren't the one who held the buster to her heart. You did kill many reploids though." She mildly scolded.

"I'm... But...the council and mama wanted-" Xerox tried to argue.

"No!" Ciel vehemently denied. "I never told you to kill anyone Zephyr. You were supposed to protect all life equally, not to favour one and kill the other!" It was Ciel's turn to scold her only child.

Xerox's eyes widened in pure horror.

"And because of this...Xerox, I... You had to be killed. You wouldn't listen to reason...or to me" Ciel's voice began to stutter and her eyes filled with tears.

Xerox stared at his creator, no words came from the tablet he was hooked on. It was clear his previous action horrified him to no end.

"Kill… me…" he finally spoke.

"Yeah, we already tried that Xerox, but you came back." Fefnir added. It was hard not to feel bad for the kid.

"No...we will not kill you." Larily-lal spoke with a gentleness only a saint could have. "The shame and regret you feel are genuine, and if one survive his execution, the consensus is that the Lord gave you a Grace. to try to kill you again would mean that we are going against His sweet, Divine will."

"But...but why?" Xerox all but sobbed, his heavily damaged frame quivering with overwhelming emotions. "I Killed a human... This miss Madri' dead."

"He reasons ill who says that a Vaishnava dies, for he lives eternally in sound." Mother Larily quoted, her hand never leaving Xerox's helmet.

"The Vaishnava dies to live, and the living preach the Holy names around." Alalanath finished...maybe. "We may not see her anymore, but our dear Madri's not gone…"

"Do us a favour, for your sake and the sake of Neo-Arcadia, apologize to her, bow down to her feet." Larily beseech.

Xerox closed his eyes...and suddenly, a weight was lifted over the entirety of Neo-Arcadia. And the Guardians felt the vice of the most grave of sin slacken from their collective cores.

"Thank you..." Larily-Lal sighed, as relief flood their system. "Now take rest my child, the road to recovery is a long one.

With nothing better to do, and still exhausted from the days previous event, Xerox easily slipped into sleep mode.

* * *

After the charged event, the group of reploid, sans Ciel returned to Master's X's strangely human apartment. They saw a sight that broke their heart.

Prana-Govinda was lying on his side, his eyes haunted. Mother Kamala held his head onto her laps as she gently and comfortingly caressed his head.

"Prana? Prana... Kamala, what happened?" Larily-lal hurriedly asked as they knelled beside the ancient reploid.

"He miss Madri. He feel's guilty." Kamala explained quietly. "He let a human die...not any human, her best friend." the 'elder' revealed. "He still remembers."

"But...we've already pardoned her." Harpuia interjected. Unable to bear the pitiful sight.

"No... A simple pardon won't heal a broken heart...only time can heal such a wound." Larily Spoke gravely. "We forgave him, Kamala forgave him, you pardoned him and even expunged her Maverick file...but."

"As long as Prana won't forgive himself, then he will always feel this guilt."

"Survivors guilt." Leviathan realized with a pang.

"We all have our battle scars." Alalanath spoke with wisdom that came from surviving wars and managing a temple filled with devotees in a post-apocalyptic scenario. "Prana... Do you want to return to the ashram?"

Prana-Govinda gave a weak nod.

"Alright..." Larily-lal unfolded themselves from her crouch and turned at the guardians. "Listen...I need to return those two at the temple. Ciel's fine, and knowing Kamala, our genius now has a bit more option food and clothing wise."

Harpuia looked at the scene in front of him. There was Lumine, once a recognized Maverick, a decent blip in the Historia. Not as big a sigma, of course, but they were still marked as extremely dangerous.

The same maverick had raised quite a few human children, and was caring and affectionate to another reploid who had helped X, Zero and Axl to bring them down. Hell, They were _married_ to Axl!

And they were Hare Krishnas... They were prominent members of the Vaishnava community and had been for more than a century working alongside humans in complete peace and harmony!

Right under their nose.

"Sage Harpuia...is everything fine?" Larily... Lumine ask with concern.

"Ah...I don't know...I feel like my entire life was a lie..."

A strong hand fell on his shoulder. It was Fefnir. His red brother's eyes held a staggering amount of empathy...as was Leviathan and Phantom.

There was a flash, and Alalanath...Axl now stood in the room. He looked young, and yet, his eyes carried a century worth of sacred wisdom.

He approached, and laid both hands on Harpuia's shoulder. "Hey Suka...It's alright, mistakes were made."

"No...I can't see them as mere mistakes." Harpuia denied. "I acted with full knowledge and out of my own volition, mistakes...mistakes are errors, bugs, things that unintentionally happened."

"Hey, Mistakes can also be terrible decisions." Axl gave a wry smile.

Harpuia raised his green eyes meeting the bi-colored gaze of Alalanath. "Sir...I doubt you've made a mistake as bad as I did." And he was ready to take the blame and the fall for his Co-units.

He was...Or was supposed to be X's second in command, the eldest...the one who could take over the ruling of Neo-Arcadia were X to...die.

And he did...with terrible result.

Once again, he had no idea what he should do now...he couldn't even trust himself.

"Harpuia," Alalanath addressed the general. "No...everyone...I and my wife have been serving sri-Krishna for over a hundred years, and believe me when I say that we've made our fair shares of mistakes, goof and overall bad decisions...more than whatever you did since your activation date."

"Like what?" Fefnir asked.

" We Didn't go on Harinama at the marketplace..." "We couldn't protect Madri Devi Dasi...Ruchi das, Ekanath das and Krishna-Mayi Devi Dasi... We broke important bridge, and we made friend with terrible people." Larily sadly informed them, taking control of the body. "And yet, no matter how bad our mistakes can be, we should always see them as an opportunity for growth and improvement."

"Even if it was a genocide." Crooked grin...This was Alalanath, his tone light despite the heavy topic. "Go take a breather, I need to bring Her Grace Kamala and his grace Prana-Govinda back at the temple..I also need to make sure Nandini won't start a rescue mission for us."

"I can drive you back." Fefnir proposed. He needed to feel the asphalt under four sets of a wheel and the wind blowing through his hair...and Z-T's scream of sheer joy as he went over the speed limit.

"No need." Alalanath shook his head as he took the form of Larily again. "We will warp there and back, it's much faster."

"Indeed, We have no desires to waste more time, for we know you will all be very busy in the coming weeks, for the damage done will not be mended overnight." Larily grimly reminded them. "We will give as much support as we can, but really, at your stage, you better start praying to the Lord, for only he has the power to salvage the entire situation."

"Speaking of which, we need to go see Him also, Bet Radha and Krishna are wondering what took us so long."

"What to speak about the rest of the temple population."

"And Z-T's feeling a bit neglected...you may want to play with him for a bit." Alalanath smirked as he pointed to the Nanoid forlornly holding the Gita and his X doll.

Obliviously, after the crazy events (Copy-X reviving...who would have thought.) the little sweetheart had been left in the shelter X's old room, for his safety, of course.

Harpuia sighed...he needed a nice long hike. Preferably with Remy.

"So, Fafnir, do we have permission to teleport out?" Larily-lal asked, already holding Prana-Govinda and Kamala by the shoulder...Or Larily was holding Kamala.

"Permission granted, I also give you permission to teleport back in, the Lobby's tele-pad will let you in, and no one will attack you this time.

"Oh thank Krishna." Larily-lal sighed. "Alright, we should be back in either half and hour to an hour...we'll pick up where we left by then." And with that, the four Hare Krishna's transponded out, leaving the four guardians to finally process what the hell had happened...and update the Neo-Arcadia Historia.

* * *

Fefnir sighed as he finally got to hold the littlest Glitch in the system, a.k.a Z-T. Harpuia had learned of what his lieutenant had been doing in the reploid decommissioning facility, and was now on his way to 'dismiss' him. Leviathan had around a few thousand court cases to reviewed...and an ice buck to kill probably.

Phantom was back in his room, saying how he also had to review all of his past deed over the last four years.

Of all the guardians, Fefnir had been the one with the least responsibility, meaning he now finally had some time with Nano Zero-2.

The Nanoid looked...awfully sad as he held tightly to the X doll, would he be equipped with tear duct, the effigy would be drenched by now.

"Hey baby...Baaby!" Fefnir picked up the Nanoid from the ground, gently trowing him up and down, hoping it would make Zero-2 heartbreaking frown disappear.

But alas, Z-T was stubborn, and no amount of baby talk, funny noises and other embarrassing thing Fefnir could do would do nothing to remedy the situation.

The fire general sighed as he caught Z-T, gently cradling him in his arms. "You and master X really must have gotten along famously after all, didn't he?" Fefnir spoke to the Nanoid in his arms. "Other-wise, you would not be missing him so much."

Then...Z-T reacted. He looked up to Fefnir, catching the bigger reploid's eyes and nodded.

' _Hey! Some progress!'_ Fefnir thought.

"You became...what...good friend?" Negative. "Best friends?" still negative. "What? Beyond...Like a boyfriend?!"

Z-T pulled a face, at Fefnir's great relief...he was not ready for that yet. _'I have enough revelation as it is, I don't need this particular one on top of everything else.'_

"Where you like...his brother? Brother in arms?"

Z-T sadly nodded.

"I only two years?!"

Z-T shook his head and raised four fingers. Then he whimpered as he burrowed in Fefnir's shirt, trying to hide himself from the world. The firefighter began to rub his little back, careful not to rip any hair out. _'Bet that hair would look awesome of a full sized reploid...but it's ridiculous on a Nanoid.'_ He would need to check if the length was aesthetic or functional.

Seeing that Z-T was in no mood for playing, Fefnir walked back and forth the room, rocking his Nanoid as he hummed under his breath.

_Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare_

_Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare_

This seemed to do the trick, and Z-T shaking and sobs subsided after five minutes. Now simply holding on to the much bigger model as he held on to the Gita and the Master X doll.

"Do you...do you remember everything?" Fefnir asked the Nanoid. "The war, meeting with the Krishnas...how you got sealed?"

Z-T nodded again.

"How was it?" _'Oh my God...why the hell did I ask that.'_ Fefnir beat himself up. _'Kamala was right, I'm not and A.I...I'm a R.S.'_

Z-T looked up at Fefnir a bit helplessly...and then spoke in broken words.

"Don't wanna Di'nt wanna...fo'ced...black...'uman...not good 'uman." Z-T shuddered, and Fefnir instinctual held the little one closer, wishing he could put the Nanoid in his own frame to protect him. "Eko...Eko sad, sad, sad...white people...bad!'

' _He must be talking about those scientists..'_ Fefnir realized...and as much as he hated to admit, he was now starting to understand why reploid would choose to risk it all to break free. And he also understood why they desired to destroy all humans.

No, Fefnir would not let this desire control him, but he now knew the why behind the violence.

"And X...Did he try to save you."

Z-T remained silent and Unmoving. And Fefnir felt more disgusted with himself than ever.

"Eko...not able...lock." The Nanoid crossed his wrist, as if…

"His hands were tied."

More nodes, and the fire fighter let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding...and yet, this put all the historical accounts into questions…

He quickly sent leviathan his discovery, receiving a string of curse only a reploid would be able to blush at.

"Must've been horrible..."

More nods.

"Well, little man, you don't have to worry. Fighting Fefnir's here! And I guess Harpuia too..." He gave a fang filled smile. "Were gonna take care of you...and you Hare Krishna Friends!" he boldly declared as he began tossing the Nanoid up and down, trying to chase away the ghost of a terrible past.

And then...he heard it...the _giggle._

Bright, sweet, joyful and oh so innocent, the only sound a Nanoid like Z-T should do. It gave Fefnir something he'd never known he had been looking for, something no amount of fighting and killing could fulfill…

It was... Love.

He caught Zero and paused to ponder what it meant. Many humans and reploids alike thought those feeling were impossible for the Synthetic population to have, for no one knew what love really meant other than protection and possession. But the feeling of Bliss? The desire to see the other happy?

' _No...it's not something a mere human can program...'_ What he was feeling had nothing to do with his motherboards, no process were telling him what to do.

It was from him...the soul.

' _Mother Kamala's right! I...I am the soul! Nobody made me..."_ A tentative smile drew itself on his lips.

He was not his body...he was not an I.c chip...he was not just a bunch of 0 and 1...he could not be harmed, and he could not be deleted...as was the rest of the reploids.

He began to laugh... Bliss had entered his heart as he realized his nature...partially.

He hugged the Nanoid closer, and kissed his chubby cheek, making him squeal in delight.

"Z-T!" He addressed whom he once thought as Zero, the red ripper. "You...Out of all the legend of this world, are a true hero!" He declared as he lifted the diminutive reploid. The bright soul that had changed the course of history.

Z-T's eyes grew wide, his mouth opened partly...and then he hid his reddening face behind the Gita. "Nooooo!" He protested. "K'ishna! K'ishna!"

Fefnir grinned widened. "Oh yeah! Krishna is it?" He began to tickle the Nanoid, eliciting more squeals. "Where's your God now? Huh? Can he save you from my wrath?"

Suddenly, Z-T made a face..and liquid began to flow from the bottom of his system.

There was a silence in the room...long enough for Fefnir to realize that...no, it was not what he thought it was, Z-T had just purged his system of water. Pure water!

The water previously used to dilute the E-tank.

"Oh...ah..." The firefighter looked at the copy of Zero. The little one was reproachfully glaring at the younger build.

It was quite the peculiar feeling, to be very honest.

"Umm...sorry?"

Z-T gave Fefnir the doll of Master X and the Gita. "... Need bath."

"... Dude, it's just water, it's not like-"

Gave the most intense leer Fefnir had ever seen. Making the firefighter highly uncomfortable and dully chastised.

"OK, I'll give you a bath...and next time we refuel you, we'll skip the water." Fefnir tried to hide his smile...he would bath Z-T.

He would bath a Baby...a reploid baby…

His smile turned a bit predatory, He would have so much _fun_!

* * *

And indeed, Bathing the Nanoid had been a blast. After Fefnir had managed to locate and acquire a good tub analogue and filled it with water. (nice and cold, best to cool off little over worked system.) Fefnir had also fashioned some toys for Z-T to play with, but it seemed that he had fun enough with a simple empty bottle.

' _Give a kid a fancy toy, and he will thank you for the box.'_

After all this, the firefighter dried up Z-T in the fluffiest towel he could find, then he cleaned up the mess the happy little soul made of the room. He also combed his long hair, tying them in a top-knot so that he may not trip on it anymore, put a little shirt on and gave the now clean Nanoid another round of tickle.

After all, The end of the Elf-war was known to all...and it was not a happy ending.

Not for Master X...or anyone of the legendary Trio in fact.

[Ferdinand,] spoke phantom over the radio wave. [This is Pandu. Larily-lal have returned.]

[So...back at having our CPU blown by a couple of mavericks, eh?] Fefnir rhetorically asked as he made his way back to Master X's old room. There he saw The two in one Reploid siting comfortably in the chair, Larily was in charge of the frame's movement it seemed, and she was Talking to Nandini-Radhika.

The moment Z-T saw the real life Chibi, he immediately began to call her out!

"NANINI, Nanini! Nanini~ Nanini~" He joyfully cooed with arms outstretched. His little body wiggling as he sang the name of the temple presidents daughter.

Fefnir would readily admit...he felt a bit jealous.

The abnormally small woman rushed to Z-T, Taking the Nanoid from the fire fighter and holding him protectively to her chest. She eyed Fefnir wearily, still on guard.

The fire general could not help but wish he was smaller than the human right now...he certainly felt like it.

"It's alright Nandini." Larily spoke, her voice high, sweet and soothing. "Fefnir did not hurt him...and dare I say, he looked quite handsome in his new shirt." she commented with a smile.

"Bah...just a little something Kamala gave him." As with all the toys, children books, and assorted paraphernalia needed to keep a little one out of trouble...even if Z-T definitely was not so young and little as was at first believed.

oh...and all the stuff for Ciel also.

"Is...is it true?" The young child-like woman spoke up. "Is it true that you...you pardoned Prana-Govinda?" she asked Fefnir and the rest of the Guardians.

Phantom nodded gravely. "Indeed. Prakrit Devi Dasi has been absolved...as are all reploid held at the quarantine area and the...that place." He pressed his lips together, unable to even say the name of the facility. "I have also personally reviewed each and every maverick claim in the past four years... Most of those who were...decommission were innocent." he admitted as he shamefully lowered his head. "After all this...after we can clean up whatever mess we've done...those who wrongly perished by our hands will be given the highest honour."

Nandini remained silent, still not trusting them. Her fused parent tough, looked at Phantom with clear gratitude. _"_ Thank you..."

Phantom and the rest of the Guardians lowered their head shamefully. " At this point..it's already too late for most...It's but a mere gesture done to late."

Larily sighed. "Better late than never, oh Assassin." She spoke with a kindness that went beyond what the four maverick thought they should receive. "Oh, By the by, we do have some new tie-die in the store, I brought the nicest one for you." she handed him a parcel. And indeed, it was filled with hand-made hippy-wear with the Maha-mantra hand painted on it.

Despite himself, Phantom raised his head, his mouth Agape. "How did you know-"

"The last Ratha-Yatra, you had bought ten of those shirt. Ala still remember how you were grinning like a child."

At those words, the Shinobi, the one who killed in the dark hid a blush as he looked to his feet.

"Never the less, We still have much to disuse, and we desire to be back no later the ten-"

"But we wouldn't mind sleeping here if it gets too late."

"If it's not too much of an imposition." Larily ended with a charming smile.

"Actually, we were thinking our daughter could maybe speak with Ciel. While our Nandini is older, we have this feeling she and Ciel could become good friend." Alalanath picked up yet another subject.

"Indeed For both have had most of their life surrounded by synthetic, and the Lord also feel that they could become friend." The fused couple spoke with clear enthusiasm. Causing Nandini to blush.

The four guardians blinked as they reset their system.

"Don't worry, you's get used to it." Nandini piped up from her spot in the floor, she had brought some more games for Z-T to play with and her data-pad.

"Yeah... Hopefully." Fefnir mumbled as he heavily sat down on the couch, followed by the other three units.

"Let us continue then." Larily spoke from her Speaker, her ember eyes closed as she dredged the ghost of the past.

* * *

' _For heaven's sake, how hard can it be to find a newbuild in Neo-Arcadia!'_ Lumine exclaimed. _'He's the perfect copy of Zero! You would expect some dull humans to raise an alarm by now!'_

' _Lu, please, don't...were driving right now!'_ Axl warned.

' _N_ _o I'm not, Ax_ _l_ _. I've already but my side on auto-pilot, so I may r_ _ant_ _and vent as my core desire.'_ They huffed.

Axl sighed...one week, they had looked for Zero-Two for a whole week. Practically night and day…

X had come empty-handed, And Palette could not locate Zero's copy even through her numerous network of friends.

And no...they could not post about Zero being missing since it would put the entirety of Neo-Arcadia in a worst state of panic. Especially with how Zero...now called Omega and driving a mech suit of all thins, was tearing apart the few safe heavens left on earth.

How would the people feel about their second Messiah running away from the hunter, and God forbid if he were to sing about the actual situation out of a rebellious sentiment.

' _Shit...'_ Axl cursed as he went down the lane. Once again, he had been tasked to check the down town area...evening had fallen, most shops were closed (martial law.) and the city was in complete black-out. _'Z-T's mostly black, if he trows a hoody on...'_

' _Axelu! Look!'_ Lumine warned their lover. _'I can see some light in this building! And some sound?'_

' _Wait...no...OK, that's illegal.'_ not only that, but the last thing Neo-Arcadia needed was to attract Doc Weil and 'Omega's' attention...especially now.

Axl and Lumine pulled over, keeping the light and sound as low as they could. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the window, and the lights were off.

' _Nope...I had a sucky week, by lover's had the same...your not getting scotch free!'_ Axl and Lumine, under the cover of the night gave a shark like smile.

' _Oh Axelu~'_ Lumine cooed. _'I didn't know you cared so much about little old me!'_

 _'Eh, I may be a 'good' guy, but it doesn't mean I have to be a goody-two-shoe about it. especially if it's for you.'_ Axl felt a flood of affection at from Lumine;s side. _'Finally, does it mean we can have-'_ Someone jumped out of a fifth floor window, strands of Gold flashing in the night.

Gold...long hair… _red boots._

' _Z-T! Holy-'_ Axl didn't have time to finish his oath as Lumine forced his partner into action, driving after the fleeing copy. And when it was clear that being ground-bound would not let them catch the fugitive, the two copy-bot took to the sky.

They pursue after him, being led into a crazy chase all over the city, jumping on roof (thank God Luminax could fly.) in rubbles and in places Axl never knew existed...including a very romantic café he could take his better half for a date if he ever felt that sappy...and Lumine took note of every Arcades, Go-Kart venue and shooting galleries Axl would love. Eventually, the fused couple realized that Z-T was leading them back at the base. _'Alright...what the hell happened in this building and why does Z-T cares so much about it?'_ Axl wondered.

' _Bet it's a cult.'_ Lumine deduced. _'I could pick up the smell of spices and of a repeated chant...'_

' _Could you make out what it was gorgeous?'_

' _Oh hush, just keep running. '_

' _Aw scrap, I just realized we-'_

' _-you-'_

' _Forgot the land rider back at that place.'_

' _Good, we now have a legit reason to return then... And no, I could not make out what the chant was.'_

"Right." Axl agreed as he jumped another building, still hot on Z-T's trail. They were so close to base, he could literally just call Palette to block of a few street and Zero's copy would be back in their custody...and yet he didn't… they didn't.

They had the feeling Z-T walk of shame back to base would be easier if Axl was the one dragging him back.

Eventually, they managed to coral Z-T in a cul-de-sac, the wayward reploid did not protest his arrest, and came back with Axl (and Lumine.) without any complaint, keeping his head low.

* * *

After that, the established routine returned to base...until Z-T went to X room one night, and had not come out until morning.

X had assured Axl that he and the copy had spoken all night. Z-T knew the truth, and had accepted that he was not Zero, he was his own person...a soul. And that X needed to see him as such...as Z-T. As a new person.

And Z-T like X...a lot. And he wanted to be his friend. No, not to replace Zero, obliviously, but to be a New friend.

Then they had shot the wind and played video games all night long. (Z-T was terrible at them, as if his hands were made of ten thumbs.) Opening their heart to one another, sharing their fears and hope…

And by then end of it, X accepted him as...a friend...a younger friend who was very new and yet very wise for his age.

' _He does look better.'_ Lumine observed. _'Like...not recovered, but on the right path.'_

' _Yeah...let's just hope the commander won't go through with what he had in plan for him.'_ Axl grimly reminded his fused lover.

' _We could always fake his death...then we could all disappear and start out new life, free from those inferior rats.'_ Lumine tempted his lover, and Axl could just feel the innocent, teasing smile on his favourite half's lips.

' _Lulu...please don't call them rats, you give those adorable rodent a bad rap.'_ he half joked. Truth be told, he didn't have any problem with most of the human population, they were nice! As long as one didn't show their reploid nature. And there were also those who genuinely saw reploids as equals and those that were a ...a bit too much into robots. Still, Pigs were a somewhat small group that were loud, destructive and who could stink up a pleasant conversation by their presence alone.

" **Alalanath sir? ah...while we now share your views on the human population, could you...keep going with what Happened to Zero-Two and X?" Leviathan ask, the four guardians had awakened to the fact that humans were ultimately a mix bag, they were not all good, and they were not all bad.**

" **I agree..." Harpuia added.**

" **Right." Alalanath, rubbed his side of the head.**

Every night, from 8:00 to 4:05, The newbuild would sneak out of the base, dodging whatever security protocols were there and would go in the same supposedly dilapidated building.

To say that Axl was proud if his feat would be an understatement, and Lumine's opinion was not at all far behind.

They had also noticed that the reploid had gotten...bright faced, blissful and serene. And would sometime pass hours discussing philosophy with X...something that made the Father of All reploid delighted despite the looming task at hand.

Of course, this had caused some unrest in the human side of the equation since the original Zero always seemed to have the wight of the world on his shoulder and a bank of dark cloud obscuring his face...quite the feat for a Bot so bright.

And thus, Axl (And Lumine) were stalking their protégé as if he was a maverick mook.

The fused Duo tried not to think too much about it.

Z-T had covered his body with a dark tarp, making sure his head was covered. He had also left his helmet and weapon back at HQ.

' _Well...only two-year-old and trained as a weapon, and he already has a girlfriend.'_ Axl conveyed to his lover. _'That's my boy!'_

 _'Shouldn't you be more concerned about how he's practically defenceless?'_ Lumine chided. 'Omega draw nearer and Weil's unpredictable. _What will happen when the God of destruction finally decide to destroy us?'_ It was no secret that Axl's angel was deathly afraid of Z...Of Omega.

' _Lulu, just do your paradise lost and crunch 'im dead.'_ Axl spoke with a detachment he didn't feel. After two years and the reports of the atrocity Omega would do, he knew saving him would not be possible.

Humans would never let him live after that.

' _That's not how it works.'_

' _You still had us by our collective hamstring."_ Axl spoke distractedly. _'Ah-ah! Back at this place, aren't you? Need some sugar Z-T?'_

There at the other side of the street, at the place where Axl and Lumine had forgotten their land rider, Zero-two entered the building. It was in one of the more or less dilapidated complex that peppered the poorer part of Neo-Arcadia. The young blonde looked left and right, trying to find the one who had managed to follow him.

' _You know love, I don't know if I should be proud of him for how sneaky he was, or if I should throttle him for acting reckless for a wench.'_

' _Oh? And didn't you act reckless for me?'_ Lumine purred.

' _Keep it warm Lu', and you're better than a plaything."_ Axl purred back. _"Let's just see what type of whore serve a war machine.'_ He addressed his illicit lover as he peered at Z-T from his hiding spot. The Zero Look-alike knocked a few time, and the door opened.

"Oh hey! Z-T Prabhu, Hare Krishna my friend." spoke a man in his fifties, his head shaved saved for a patch at the back of his head. His skin was very dark, he wore a pair of loose pants, a T-shirt with a breathtaking Indian prince playful holding his flute to his lips and a Ṷ mark up on his forehead and nose.

"Hare Krishna Bhatki-Lata Prabhu." Z-T greeted with folded palms. "Can I come in?"

"You don't need to ask me to enter Gods Abode my friend...and how about those two friends, will they come and join us?" He asked as he looked r _ight at the widow Axl and Lumine._

Z-T gasped and whirled about to Face Luminax. The fused couple frozen into place...unable to move, even if escaping was the best option...or even changing form to something more generic.

Bhatki-Lata smiled as he laid a hand on Z-T's shoulder. "It's alright, you don't need to remain here, Gods-house's open to everyone." he Addressed Luminax. "Come in, the evening program's about to start." The dark skinned man beckoned.

' _Axl...what should we do?'_ Larily asked their other half.

Axl smirked. _'Let's go in, s'not like a bunch of human can neutralist me Lulu. Especially with you as my left side'_

' _What is this? Maverick Hunter Axelu implying that we *gasp* Kill inferior humans?'_

' _Heh...maybe not kill...but I'm not gonna let them get out blueprints, that's for sure.?'_ Axl smirked as he walked out of their hiding spot, changing to the most generic model in existence and hoping Z-T hadn't noticed...or would keep his mouth shut.

"Ah...there you go. what's your name son? mine's Bhatki-Lata, but everyone calls me Bhakti here." The Jamaican greeted warmly. "And this young man here's name is Z-T, you know him?"

"A bit." A lot, Luminax tried not to show too much emotion short of bashful and happy.

This had been his best key to entered into plenty of places a warrant would not let you.

"And what's your good name?"

"Alex."

Bhakti-lata smiled and folded his palms. "Well Hare Krishna Alex, please come in, it ain't safe to be outside." The old man move out of the doorway, and admitted the three reploids inside.

What was hiding behind the concrete exterior was...another world entirely.

The place didn't feel like it belonged to this world, even with how bland and run down the entrance way was.

He could smell incense, and burning oil wicks. And he could make out the sound of around fifty people chanting behind a fake wall, trying and failing at remaining quiet.

The song was sweet...at touched something deep inside their shared heard, and despite themselves, they began to sing with the hidden chanters.

* * *

" **Jaya Radha-Madhava~Kunja-Bhihari.~" Axl...Alalanath began to sing, his eyes closed in pure bliss. And his left side, Larily repeated after him.**

" **Gopi-Jana-Valabha, Girivara-dhari~"**

" **Yashoda-Nandana,Vraja-Jana-Ranjana~"**

" **Yamuna tira Vana-chaaari~" The fused couple sang and clapped their hands. It was clear they had forgotten about their stories and instead, were adsorb in the holy song.**

' **well, if I ever hear another human say that reploids singing is soulless, I'll make them listen to Larily-lal's recording.' He thought as he recorded the two oldest reploid in the room.**

**Eventually, they changed their lyrics.**

**Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare**

**Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare**

**They chanted and chanted, it was oblivious they had forgotten about the time they had and the place they were in. but to Harpuia, it didn't matter.**

**This was the song Zero...Z-T had been singing since the beginning, it was a sound that was not of this world, a sound that soothed his soul and it lifted the weight of his sins from his two small shoulders.**

**It was the name of God, Krishna, the one who had arranged for this crazy event to happen. With his unseen hands, the Lord had steered them all towards the truth.**

**Then...the couple stopped, their hands folded and their eyes still closed. Their whole frame was shaking, and their venting was stilled.**

**Nandini held Z-T closer. "It's alright, Mom and dad are just Bliss out, they'll come back soon." She spoke as is seeing her parents shaken by divine rapture was the most normal thing in the world.**

**Not that any of the guardians were in any state to speak, their voice-box muted by the Mantra...By Krishna and Radha dancing on their lips and Audio.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madri is basically me...yes, I've sinned by adding myself to the story...I just suck at making O.C that badly.
> 
> No, Z-T did not pee, reploids actually have a very tight control; on their purge system. it was just Krishna saving him from Fefnir's relentless tickle attack.
> 
> Challenge God, and he will awnser in kind.
> 
> And yes, Lumine ended up forgetting the land rider...it can happen to the best of them.
> 
> Also, I got a refurbished computer from Amazon, the guy who fixed it knew I was a hare Krishna (I put the name of the temple I'm serving at on my shipping bill.) so he went through the effort of finding me the most beautiful HD wallpaper of Krishna I ever had the chance to see. So, when I booted the computer for the first time, my Lord greeted me with a side long glance.
> 
> That's how sweet God is Guys.  
> Haribol! Hare Krishna.
> 
> Also, my pan was to keep Copy-X dead but God had another plan.
> 
> Attacher vo tuck avec d'la broche gang. sa va brasser!


	7. Chapter 7

Baby Zero 7

Back at the Havre-de-paix. Ciel saved the recording of the conversation the four guardians and Larily-Lal just had, most specifically, their signing.

Usually, reploid singing was...not soulless, but very basic and lacking passion and emotion. But considering those were all musics catered for humans, the young genius was not surprised.

Of course, there was this one time she heard Andrew croon a sad love song for his deceased wife, it had been a very old classic mostly sung in taverns for sailors. It had been recited with feelings of lose and longing...but it still sounded like an autotuned. And those were advanced Reploid that could easily pass for humans.

Larily-lal was an...ancient reploid by anyone's standard. Meaning their voice had this synthetic quality. And yet...their, lacking better word, duet, was the most soulful singing Ciel had heard since the time of her birth. Even her surrogate mother never sang with so much feeling.

She had never heard something so beautiful in her life...so soulful...soul feeding.

And then their daughter had joined in, and the tree voices became one…

"Hare Krishna... Hare Krishna….Krishna Krishna Hare Hare." She hummed as she worked on Xerox, her...her…

"Mama?" He spoke, his ruby red eyes filled with concern with his creator.

"Y-Yes Zephir?" She replied using his more human nickname.

"M-Maybe you should take re-rest. He spoke quietly.

He had definitely improved from the last time Ciel saw him… "No, I'm alright, I don't feel tired."

"But _mooom_ ," His Voice box glitched. "You're si-si-sick!"

"I'm better now...and I still have plenty of work do on your frame." She spoke kindly.

Zephyr pursed his lips, Ciel had managed to remove the bulky armour despite the heavy damage it had sustained and freed her creation's arms, keeping them disconnected for oblivious reason. His legs were somewhere in the desert, and the scientist didn't want to bother The guardians over a trifle.

After some time, Zephyr spoke up again. "Mom...could you...can you..."

"Yes Zephyr?"

"Sit down?"

A caring smile drew itself on Ciel's lips, this...this was not the despot, the childish dictator that had starved the poor to feed the rich, nor was he the one who wanted the drain Reploids battery just to give more energy to greedy and lazy humans wanting to remain in their dull and boring virtual reality.

Human didn't need it...they needed to return to their root, back to the land, back to living in harmony with Gods Creation, not try to enjoy and exploit it like they kept doing.

She sat down, and somehow felt her legs to be less...tingly. _'Oh...so I did need a break.'_ Trust her first Creation to know when his mother needed a break.

And...he was right! She had been running for two years, only finding a shelter just two years back. But this shelter...was not as secure as expected.

She turned her glance back at Xerox, her Zephyr.

When she had made him... Ciel expected him to become the next ruler, her hundred-year plan had been rock solid, the four guardians eager and willing to teach the new-build about the world and the human they were tasked to protect.

And then...after the task had been done, they had sent her to a villa where she could spend the rest of her life indulging in whatever she wanted. She was treated like a princess, and half 'friends' who would shower her with praises and gift...but, being specifically bred to have an I.Q well above average, it didn't take long for Ciel to become suspicious.

They were all acting too nice with her...they treated her almost like a...an illusion. As if this was all a game. And after fashioning a wireless hacking device, Ciel learned of the truth…

Those so called friends were but mechaniloids...not even reploids. And those who controlled them didn't really like Ciel, the person, they were just paying user of a very shady website.

They like her body...they liked the idea...

She was but a fancy A.I to them...not even a real person.

Well, some did genuinely love her, and really tried to be her friend...but…

They disappeared, after trying to tell Ciel the truth of what was happening outside the dream-like Villa.

And then, knowing that something was off, but still being too naive to expect the worst. The little genius had requested her Jail-... Caretaker to see her Zephyr. She wanted to make sure everything was working fine and that he was not overwhelmed by anxiety.

They had reluctantly accepted, and she personally saw...what had happened to Xerox.

He had changed personality...he was not the kind, sweet, humble and eager to learn new build...he was the new King of Neo-Arcadia.

Or...that was the image he tried to project...but the young genius could catch a few glimpses of some childish...monstrosity hidden in his regal facade.

But...she only had the best in mind for him. He seemed to be ruling Neo-Arcadia fairly, keeping X's dream alive.

Then she made a grave mistake, she had trusted the human council and...did not scan her first child. She only managed to speak a few words with him before he gave the excuse that he had a meeting to attend about the latest rise in maverickism…

A week later, most civilian grade reploids were pushed to one side of the city...in a ghetto. And whatever resources they had had been given to humans in full, those who remained in the human areas...were treated as no better than fancy slaves.

The young girl had tried to contact T]the reploid department, one of her old colleague, about how something was definitely wrong with Xerox, they had even invited her to meet them at the Babel tower. To do some troubleshooting.

…and Ciel survived her fist assassination attempt.

She sighed… "Zephyr...you really don't remember what happened to you, did you?" she addressed her mechanized son.

Zephyr shook his head. "No mama...I...the last thing I remember was... Marco told me you had a new update for me...then..."

"Then nothing." She finished for her creation.

"No...Not nothing. I just remember this weird...dream state. You were there...and you kept telling me how hungry you were." Zephyr explained, his ruby eyes closed as he tried to remember the rest.

"Wait...I was telling you I was hungry? And no, I didn't have an update for you...I've made you with the variable system Mk.2, you grow and adapt to the world naturally." Ciel explained as she took note of this fact...once again, a mystery was being solved.

"Oh... Well, I guess those humans hacked me that time then." It was clear Zephyr was trying to not let this whole ordeal affect him more.

"My thought exactly." Ciel spoke bitterly.

Humans...he own kinds...was it any wonder she had taken the side of the synthetic? That she had been ready and willing to sacrifice her happiness, health and life for them?

After the second attempt, the first and only time they had let her out, Ciel had planned her escape. Faking a gruesome lab accident had been a sinch, and hacking the ambulance had been even easier.

She had hid among the reploids in the slums, using her amazing mental faculties to save more, to fix those who were broken...and very soon, she became a sort of saint. And even when her human heritage showed itself in the first day of her womanhood...a trace, really, they had accepted it, saying that they already knew, but didn't want to make Ciel feel like she was treated differently from the rest.

When she fell sick, they would nurse her, when she was hungry...or her body showed sings of lack of nutrients, they would steal food, clothing...whatever she may need to survive, even if it put them at risk.

It was at that time that she realized that she had a family among the synthetic, they never expected her to be perfect, never wanted her to wear frilly dress if she didn't like it...they never made her do things that would be dangerous for her or inappropriate, and never forced some fake friend…

Of course, there were the bad apples...but Ciel's friend had taught her how to recognize the treats and deal with them accordingly.

Then the life in the Slum became routine, it was not so bad as the humans made it out to be…

That was until the raids started.

The reploids were being hunted...killed like animals by pantheons and...and Master X's guardians.

That night...among the chaos of this wholesale slaughter, the reploids left Neo-Arcadia, taking to the city's sewage system to escape their so-called protector. Ciel, who had prepared the escape route in consequence was at the front of the survivor, leading them to a promise land that didn't exist, a city that was too far.

A false hope that let many sheep to the slaughter.

Ciel Got very sick...but managed to survive thank to Cerveau and Nanite technology. And at that point, she completely rejected her human heritage.

She modded her current body so that she was more synth than organic...and she didn't regret her decision.

"Mama..." Once again, Xerox broke his creator out of her reminiscence.

"Yes Zephyr?" She asked her mechanized son, the blue angel was till on the table, his eyes sorrowful.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Ciel asked as she tiled her head.

"I...I was tricked... The other Mama... She kept telling to..."

"It's alright...it was beyond your power." she assured her first creation...she felt tired, her body melting in the comfortable office chair.

"NO!" Xerox shouted, waking Ciel up, his ruby eyes were desperate, and tears flowed from them. "No I... I should've been stronger, I should've known something was wrong!" He sobbed. "But I...I didn't! I played along like a complete _ **Idiot**_!"

Ciel jumped off from her chair and ran to the side of Zephyr, her poor creation's vent's were overworking, and if he didn't calm down, he would crash.

She held him in her arm, her mind warning her that it could very well be a trap, a ploy to get her close enough to kill… But Ciel knew he could not move and…

She felt in her heart that this...this was the right thing to do.

And thus she held her creation...her son in her arms. Her returned son, in more ways than one.

After what seemed like decades, Xerox calmed down.

"M-Mama?" He meekly addressed Ciel.

"Yes Zephyr?"

"Is it...is it true?" he asked. "Is it true that...hat if I surrender to Krishna, All my sins will be removed."

This took Ciel by complete surprise, and the teen genius could only try and desperately scrambled for what to tell him.

Yes, she had read the Bhagavad-gītā, and yes, she had found those teachings very enlivening and enlightening but…

Would she be ready to believe is something so unscientific as God?

But then...she just had a very high fever removed by an old Hare Krishna Devotee...and Technically, Krishna's devotees had taken over the whole show.

Ciel once had a very solid plan...find Zero, convince him to help the resistance and gently explain to him that his best friend was dead, and he's been replaced by a copy that had turned insane...he had to kill the copy.

Or…better, yet...not tell him anything and try to sick the Red Ripper to her son and run as far away as possible, waiting for the dust to settle. Trying not to think too much about the fact that she was...killing what amounted to a very smart four-year-old...her baby.

Obliviously, this plan was not in effect anymore…

"Mom..." Xerox broke Ciel out of her...whatever she was in at the moment.

"Oh... Sorry, Zephyr...I...I don't know..." Ciel spoke, revealing how unsure about her everything.

She had been captured, interrogated by her insane creation, and bullied to commit suicide, only to be saved by a holy book, of all thing.

And now...she had been saved by a Devotee of Krishna, the guardians' were now protecting her and a pair of mavericks...a gestalt, were revealing the sordid past and what happened to the real zero...the one that was a baby... really was just a new build.

Suddenly, she heard a knock…. "Umm...excuse me...can I, may I come in?" A young girl about Ciel's age spoke from the other side of the sliding door.

" Who...who is it?" it was another person...a reploid, if her internal com. Could be trusted.

"It's Nandini-Radhika, I'm Larily-Lala's daughter." she spoke. "Mom and dad told me you...ah...may want a friend?"

Ciel stared… "their...daughter?"

"I'm adopted… but They raised me since I was a baby."

"a baby?" Xerox whispered, his eyes widening. Mirroring Ciel's action.

"... Listen, can I come in, please? I don't like speaking through a door."

Ciel glanced back at Xerox, who had been miraculously resurrected, and the door were the mysterious daughter of a two in one maverick was probably standing awkwardly.

"All right..I'll open the door..." She carefully said as he quickly unlocked Xerox's mobility chip.

[M-Mom? Why did you-] Zephyr's stared at her with fear.

[It could be an assassin...I never heard of a maverick adopting a human...not even normal reploids can.] she communicated to her creation. [And...I can feel she's a reploid.] how many times did the com. Trick saved her life?

To many to count.

"Oh, before I let you in, I just want to warn you that I'm not alone. X is offline but-"

"But master X died a hundred years ago..." Nandini piped up, her voice now on edge.

"Anyway, the door's open...you may come in!" She quickly spoke.

The door slid open...revealing a dark skinned reploid girl in a pink and green sari, her black hair was perfectly braided, and she held the Nanoid in her arm. Both took a pause to glance at the heavily damaged Xerox, The Nanoid hiding his face in the young girls' chest.

Ciel Took note that he was not...dressed as Zero anymore, he wore a blue cotton shirt and his golden hair were tied in a top knot, freeing his limbs from their cumbersome load.

' _Right...that's not the real zero ,but a copy.'_ She realized...and something hit her.

As she had worked on Xerox, Leviathan had briefed her on what had happened so far…and the crazy, amazing history of Axl, Lumine and...Z-T.

' _I was cursed with an interesting life.'_ and if she were to trust the Gita... _'Oh Lord, what have I done to deserve all of this...'_ She was back at the Neo-arcadia tower, brought there as a prisoner...now hailed a hero, the truth now revealed.

More Shady dealing had been brought to light, more revelation, the Guardians had (rightfully) killed her son and now…

He was back...he was alive... and a pair of Hare Krishna devotee Maverick...maverick devotee...who were sharing a single body... And one of them just so happened to be the legendary K.I.A himself, Axl...and the other one was Lumine…

"You look like you need to talk." Nandini stated as she glided in the room's proper, her gait quiet and elegant.

Ciel looked at the girl...and pitifully nodded…

What did she have to lose anyway?

* * *

"We apologize... Sri-Hari Kirtana has this effect on us." Larily apologized.

"We didn't expect this memory to hit us so hard...especially of Bhakti-Lata Prabhu." Axl... Alalanath followed suit.

For their parts, the guardians would've loved to keep listening to the duo- the sound of the mantra had been sweet, soothing ad the most pleasing thing they had sung in a while.

Yes...the four had spontaneously begun to follow Larily-lal in the ancient and most noble art of Harinama-Sankirtana, and they felt no shame about it.

"It's quite fine." Phantom intoned. "So... I take this was the first time you got in contact with the Hare Krishnas" He stated, the gestalt smiled sadly.

"Yes...It was our first time...But not Z-T's." Alalanath spoke. "By the time we were there, he was a regular, ."

"I see...what happened after that." Harpuia asked. "It's oblivious that Omega managed to get in Neo-arcadia, and was then sent to space after X and Z… Z-T defeated him but..."

"It's common 'knowledge." Phantom darkly that common knowledge meant very little at the moment. "You were there...what happened and...how did you become a K.I.A sir?"

"Ah..." Alalanath...or was it Larily, sighed. "So...were at this part, aren't we?"

"Dear Guardians of master X." Larily began "Z-T kept returning to the temple practically every night, and we kept his nightly outing a secret."

"It made him happy...and the cult seemed harmless enough, so we let him." Alalanath picked up.

"And consequently, X began to heal from his many years of wars and betrayal. Soon, Z-T and him became very close friend."

"As in, Their friendship were almost as the same level as he and the original."

"Two years passed with close to no treat to master X's project, Neo-arcadia was...well, not exactly thriving, but there was some good progress done and the human population were starting to recover."

"Everything seemed better, there was a light at the end of a very long, very gloomy tunnel." Alalanath intoned.

"Until?" Fefnir wearily asked.

Larily-lal raised their bicolored eyes, a haunted veil covering their natural glow.

"Until Omega came in."

* * *

Flames, fire...the acrid smell of death and burning flesh permeated the air. The fifth district was now but a mere memory of its former glories, the street covered in blood, oil and Nanites.

It had taken five minute for Omega to breach the Neo-arcadia's protective dome...and thirty minute to lay waste to eight district out of ten.

The Legendary 'trio' were...trying the last two form falling prey to Zero's rampage, but their hopes were nil.

Most of the Hunter's force had fallen, Only X, Axl (Plus Lumine) and Z-T were left standing, and even then, this was being generous. Palette had managed to survive and escape the viral corruption by playing dead...

It had worked...she was the only Navigator left...

Right now, the last three standings were trying to lure Omega away from the last shelter. X was in his Ultimate Armour, shooting the beast his best friend had become as he did his best to get his attention while Luminax

" _ **... You really call yourself that?" Fefnir asked, breaking the tense narrative. His nose was scrunched...like the other guardians.**_

_**Alalanath looked a bit offended. "What? Not good? Common! Luminax an awesome name."** _

" _ **No it's not." Lumine... Larily flatly informed her husband. "It sounds like 'lorax'"**_

" _ **Lo-"**_

" _ **Listen...can we please return to what was happening." Leviathan asked as she wrung her hands.**_

" _ **Right...where were we?"**_

Axl and his lover were half pushing, half carrying Z-T away from the maddened colossus. Lumine's side was moving stiffly as fear robbed them of their usual crisp control.

The new-build's eyes were wild, his venting stilted, and his whole frame was uncontrollably shaking.

' _Poor dear'_ Lumine cooed. Their voice not sounding any better than the copy at the moment. _'Axl...If...If we survive this...'_

' _Lulu please, Don't say if.'_ Axl spoke as he managed to find some sound covering to let Z-T catch whatever bearing he could, same as Lumine. It was clear the unfolding disaster was too much for him.

Simulations could play different scenarios convincingly, especially for reploids...but it would never replace the utter terror that would dance on the field.

Axl proped Z-T onto a somewhat sound wall. Zero's copy curled up onto himself, his lips moving in a mantra for protection.

" _ **Urgam Viram Maha-Vishnu, jwalantam sarvato mukham."**_

" _ **Nrishimham Vishanam bhadram, Mrtyur-mrtyum namamya'ham."**_ **The fused couple recited before resuming their narration.**

Axl crouched in front of the traumatized new build, it was clear…

It was clear the humans clever plan was spectacularly failing at the worst possible time.

' _Shit...were dead.'_ Axl thought, and he could feel the fear Lumine suffered from.

' _I knew it would fail...I knew it...Zero's a beast...I don't want to die! I don't want to die again! Run! Let's run away, let's just grab Z-T and escape this Hell-hole!'_ Lumine's panicked tone echoed from their side.

" _Lumine! We can't!"_

' _Right! Because_ _nothing's left! Omega destroyed everything, and he's about to destroy us!' _ An explosion validated the hysterical statement.

He hated to admit it...but…

Lumine was right…

They would not get out of it alive…

Ever since Axl had forcibly joined the hunters, he had always wondered why X was so adamant about building the Neo-Arcadia conglomeration and looking for a solution that didn't involve fighting...and why Zero was practically dead inside, reduced to a mere A.I following orders without emotions or life.

Now he knew…

Axl had seen wars...he had seen death, he had seen his best friend and mentor turned into a puppet while the other had to watch with his hand tied. He had seen a new-build getting tortured, denied his individuality..and trusted to face a monster he could not defeat…

Humans made mistakes...terrible mistake, world altering mistakes...and took the synth kind as the perfect scapegoat.

Axl and Lumine heard a terrible crash and the sound of scraping metal, X had been swatted from the sky, his downward trajectory ending in a pile of rubble…

He didn't get up.

Omega Zero bellowed victoriously as their old colleagues followed suit, their roar synchronized with the beast call.

They clenched their jaw, Axl's mounting fury drowning out Lumine's fear...and filing his entire frame with burning, righteous anger.

' _Lumine...'_

' _I know Axl...'_ His left side quivered. _'But...I'm scared...This...is my worst nightmare.'_

'We can't run from this...' He spoke to his lover. _'Lulu, listen...I let you take over my body completely and you 'Paradise lost' Zero either until he come back to his sense, go into emergency mode or keel ove_ _r_ _."_ Axl stalked towards the hulking cage that held his mentor. "After that, when your still an angel, we grab Z-T, X and whatever's left of Zero, and we leave to the human this motherfucking wasteland and make our own life on the moon...just like you wanted." He stalked forward.

At this point...this was a dream he doubted would happen, but Axl had to try, he had to give his best! He had to give his all.

Zero and X wouldn't expect anything less from him.

Omega turned his attention to the Copy-droid, as were all of his thralls…

Signas, what was left of the Life-savers…

And whatever hunters, reploids and whatever cyber-elf had been zombified by Omega…

Axl knew most of them...some had been friends, other rivals and there was also one who was a friend to his Lulu…

None of them could be salvaged. "Alright Lulu, the stage is yours!"

' _Understood!'_ The fear-

" _ **Hey wait a minute!"**_ **Fefnir exclaimed. "I thought Lumine was a maverick! You know, fearless, dominating, world conquering glitches."** **He gestured from his place on the couch. "No offence ma'am."**

**Alalanath looked at The fire fighter...and then gave a smiling sigh "Yeah...that's what the historian's wants you to believe." He helplessly shrugged. "But trust me Fafnir, not all Mavericks are demon-like, and only Sigma really had this mentality, most either followed him out of fear of him, fear of humans...or fear of the Hunters.**

**A maverick really means someone who doesn't act like the humans want's to. It can be either because of a glitch, a malfunction...but most of them were actually running away from slavery..." Axl... Alalanath paused. And Larily took over.**

" **I...My reason for turning maverick was the last one." she revealed. "I was...my body was made with only one single purpose in mind; to engineer and design the impossible elevator, or the Jacob Projection elevator. After I would have fulfilled my purpose-" the lavender reploid ran a finger across her neck in a _very_ meaningful fashion. "I would have been shorted, my frame gutted and ghatering dust in a museum...and I...I don't know what would have happened to me ultimately..."**

" **Lulu...you would've taken birth again." Alalanath spoke up.**

" **But in what situation?" she asked. "Can reploids make Karma, and if they did...then what I did...would I be a ghost stuck of the fake moon? Would they keep me in a USB key in a storage box forgotten to time?" She scoffed. "No… Downloading myself into your CPU was the best out-come for all of us..."**

**Alalanath let out a chuckle. "Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way."**

" **Before you resume." Phantom politely interrupted. "I have a question."**

**Larily-Lal turned their glance to the Shinobi. "Let me guess...it's about the moon?"**

" **Yes ah..."**

" **Madam, or Mother."**

" **Madam then."**

**Larily inclined their head. "To make it short...no one went to the moon due to the Val-hallen radiation belt. The whole moon landing was a hoax and how could someone in their right mind even consider building an elevator from the earth to the moon?!" Larily began to gesture. "The earth simply will not give all the necessary alloy to reach that far! And please don't let me start about the impossible logistics about tying a fragile twig between a pair of spinning objects going trough a circular pattern around one another!" She rented. "It's simply _undoable_! Not even Ravana managed this feat! And he had _mystic powers_! What do I have?"**

" **Thousand of Reploid CNA and love of God." Alalanath Managed to get a word in before his better half could get a second wind to her vent. Their bodies slumped a bit, it was clear this had caught her off guard.**

" **Yes Prabhu...I only have the CNA of thousand of reploids who have long passed away..." She sadly scoffed. "A new-gen reploid...the most advance version of the most easily controlled slave..." she cycled in and released her breath. "I'm...sorry. My past is...still a sore subject for me." Larily let out a sad laugh. "I'm still not over this after a hundred years."**

" **It's alright Lulu, You'll get there eventually...no one is expecting you to be perfect... Your perfect enough for me." the amount of love and affection that poured from those few words almost caused the core of the Guardians to melt...the warning of this particular ecological disaster drowned out whatever awnser Larily had spoken.**

" **Never the less...our tale is far from over."**

" **Right...you were...killed by Omega Zero, right?"**

**Alalanath chuckled.**

" **No...wait...but how?" Phantom owlishly stared at the miraculous duo.**

" **Just listen Phantom, were getting at the good part."**

Dispatching what were once friends and Colleagues was disturbingly easy once he let Lumine the full control of their shared body... The ex-director of the Jacob project had _plenty_ of pent-up anger aimed toward them...and they now could unleash hell on those inferior build.

The slaughter happened under the eyes of X and Z-T...and it was clear Axl's mentor and commander had realized the truth about Axl and Lumine.

 _[X... It's fine...just Protect Z-T while Lumine and I take care of... Him.]_ He sent via private com.

 _[How long?]_ X asked.

[Four years now, we began dating a month and a half after they transferred themselves in my frame... My natural dorkiness and good look took their hearts away.] Axl tried to joke, but really, between X's disproving glance and Omega, the Copy-bot truly felt in between a rock and a hard place.

' _Axl...please talk to X After I've annihilated the beast...would you?'_ Lumine conveyed, their fear gone. _'Omega's...definitely more powerful then the three of you...'_ They admitted.

And it was true, Axl's body had taken plenty of damage, his white armour scorched and scratched on many different places. And yet, despite how ragged and mangled they felt, the six wing like appendages still remained poised, the paradise lost on the cusp of activation.

But Omega was not spared himself, his pink and yellow shell was cracked and-

" _ **Wait...Omega's armour was..."**_ **A very aghast Fefnir sputtered.**

" **The same colour as Fluttershy...from the pony show."**

And leaking oil and fluid.

' _Axelu...It's time...I'm...my charge's almost emptied.'_ Lumine reveal, they had fought beautifully, conquering their fear and destroying all that threatened their Axl, Z-T and X...but it was clear they were not used to fighting for so long and with so many enemies.

' _It's alright Lulu, use mine...'_ Axl addressed his lover with all the love and support he could. He had been raised as a bounty hunter, Red had made sure his favourite charge would not falter when...offing a problem guest. And he had lived trough two wars…

But not Lumine…

"You...You have one last chance, Demon...Zero. Lay down your weapon or face my wr-"

Omega roared as he lunged at…

**Larily sighed. "Alright...Luminax won't cut it...do we have other names for our combined form?"**

" **Xlumina?"**

" **Lux?"**

" **Can we just get to the good part?" Leviathan grumbled, seated at the end of her seat. "Also, I call for Sun! Because it is the supreme source of all light in our Galaxy and the Axel of the universe."**

**Larily-Lala stared at her… "LuminAX it is then."**

LuminAX closed their eyes. _'I'm sorry, my love...I doubt he will survive his fall.'_

' _It's alright...I had four years to prepare.'_ Axl conveyed with resignation.

Then their combined form took to the sky, their wings flaring like the sun'd Corona!

A dark curtain fell onto the battlefield, shielding X and Z-T from the hellish inferno.

The Father of all reploids held on to the new build, his tears mixing with the nanite rich oil that stained his cheeks.

And then...LuminAX ended the blaze...the concrete had melted and the intruding sand turned into glass...and were Omega once stood, a half-melted husk remained…

Luminax, it's gruesome deed done, landed on the scorched ground and stood there, staring at what remained of Zero.

'Requiescat in Pace' Lumine intoned, praying for the fallen before turning to the two survivor of the Calamity.

X stared at them with fear, his tears had cleared a path down his to his quivering chin through the grime of the fateful battle. And Z-T clutched the elder hunter's arm, his eyes still dull from the trauma he had endured.

Axl, now back in control -at least of his half -, sighed.

He had a lot to explain to his superior...and plenty of damage control too. "Alright...X." He began. "Lulu and I-"

X and Z-T dodged out of a green beam of curved light...and Axl realized…

Zero was out…

He had survived…

...His blade was still sharp… 

….Lumine was screaming...as was X and Z-T…

...His knees gave out….and he felt his left side slide away from his right.

...He couldn't feel Lumine's presence...and he couldn't feel his left side anymore…

….trough his darkening vision...He could see X get to his feet…

…..He never saw his so angry before...his eyes were glowing…

...Z-T got up...determination burned bright…

Axl closed his eyes...and whole system went through total shut down.

**Back at the present, Alalanath das and Larily Devi dasi stood parted from one another, clearly showing how, indeed, they had been bisected by Zero… only their linked hand prevented them from falling over.**

**The four Guardians of Master X gaped at the sight. "No rusting way..." Fefnir whispered at the sight. "How...how did you survive that? Are you...like...legit reploid Zombies?"**

**Alalanath...chuckled. He had returned to his own look, as was Larily. "No, remember, we are not In a human body. So, we have a bit more lee way about what can and can't kill us."**

" **Never the less," Larily started. "It would have indeed killed us were it not for the Lords Causeless mercy on us."**

" **Before the fateful fight, I got the inspiration to have a second battery installed since, with both our OS running at the same time, my energy consumption was through the roof and to the moon." Alalanath grinned.**

" **The two batteries are in our chest...at the left and right."**

" **And remember, I gave Larily my left side..."**

" **When I started to communicate with Alalanath, he had no reasons to trust me...and yet he did."**

" **I had the guts feeling I had too..."**

" **Little did we knew that this gut's feeling, as humans would call it, is nothing less than Paramatma, or God in the heart setting up our escape route." Larily declared with a bright smile.**

" **Obliviously, X saw us die that fateful day, cut in half by the original Zero, His best friend and mentor."**

" **But in reality, a reality only Z-T was privy too...we survived the ordeal..."**

" **But X...was not informed of that." Alalanath spoked a bit sadly.**

 _[Axl...Lulu...It's me, Z-T...]_ They heard...it was a simple audio-mail. _[X think you've died...everyone thinks you did but...Krishna, he knows better.]_

Krishna...

Axl slowly returned to what a human would call half-conciousness. He could not feel his left side anymore...and Lumine was completely silent.

The message continued. _[_ _I...I know you both wanted to get free from the hunters and live your own life. so...I think this could be a great way to start anew. Krishna think so too.]_

 _[I buried you under some rubbles...and X...I managed to convice X to_ _not_ _drag your_ corps _back to HQ…]_

_[I called my friends from the temple, they know a bit about reploid morphology and repair...maybe they'll be able to stick you back togheter or something.]_

_[I know, it's a cult, they pray to Krishna and you'r not interested...but outside of X and you, they are my family and...and That's what Krishna wants...he told me it would be the best for you.]_

_[Actually...to take Krishna Shelter fully is what the entire world need right now...the worlds...those humans we protect are just stubborn you know? They would rather be protected by failable machines and science than by the infallible supreme personality of Godhead.]_

_[a-any way...if you...if you can read this...hear this...whatever you can pull off at the moment. Then Bhakti-Lata Prabhu and Anubhava Prabhu managed to find you. I don't know if Lumine made it but...ah...just...remain hidden, I'll regroup with you and my friends in five days. If not…]_

_[I love you.]_

_[No...not like that...I love you like family. I love you...and I want you and Lumine to be happy...and real Happiness start by chanting Hare Krishna and surrendering to him.]_

_[but...you know..._ _It's up to you.]_

_[I hope I'll get to see you again soon…]_

_[Your...son I guess…]_

_[Bhakta Z-T,_ _Zero-Two_ _.]_

The recording ended...and Axl opened his eyes…

Scratch that...Axl opened his one eye. The other one, as well as his left side was...gone.

He could still feel Lumine presence being...cut off.

' _Lumine... Lumine?...'_ Axl tried to raise, sending out his lover with as many pings as he could as he took stock of his environment.

He was in a room...there was a light source he could not pinpoint and the curtains were drawn. Under him, he could hear and feel...this Mantra the Hare-Krishna Cultist were so known for.

_Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna krishna, Hare Hare._

_Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare_

' _It...It sounds sad...'_ Axl had a feeling he knew why… _'Is this...this feeling...is this what Zero felt when he...when he offed His girlfriend?..._ _and X? Oh, God! How did they manage to survive this... Lumine... Lumine!'_ He tried to keep his emotion under control... Losing Red had been pain full...but not unexpected, his leader and father figure had been quick to teach him that life as a reploid bounty hunter was a glorious, if quick life. And he himself was not immortal.

But Lumine... His beautiful Lumine who had managed to cheat death by turning his Nanite as his main hardware and had who had then showed to be more than just another maverick.

Lumine...Lumine had turned to be more than just this weird phantasm, a parasite. This Lumine... the loving, skilful, smart, funny, bright and a cocky Lumine...were gone...

It was just Axl now...X...Zero... Maybe Z-T would be there? Was he there?

Z-T... How would he react at this lost?

He would feel the same thing as Axl...it was a pain like none other. Not a mere electrical signal signifying damage...but something deeper...something Axl could not reach...could not block.

He tried to scream...but no sound came to his voice box...he tried to move, only his arm and leg were immobil.

He tried to trash about, to let it out...but he didn't have the strength to move...only to tremble in sheer emotional pain.

Lumine was gone...X thought he was dead...Zero was...probably decommissioned at best.

His life was over...he had nothing now...he could only wait for Z-T and…

And then what?

The...his audio picked up something...something was rhythmically hitting a hallow metallic bar…

This sound somehow managed to ground the grieving reploid. And it was not just some noise...it was something more meaningful…

It was Morse code...and it was calling to Axl…

It took some time to Axl to decode but when he did.

_-. Axl...It's me, Lumine...I love you...Your alive...Your alive...your alive...-._

Axl could have sobbed, but instead, he settled for tapping the same message as his lover. Telling them he loved them more than life itself and that he would rather stay a hunter if it meant he could stay with them…

it went back and fort for while, before finally managing to locate his left side. And after some manoeuvring and the two sides were reunited...more or less.

Lumine had awoken a little before Axl, so they had no idea why the usually cheerful mantra was chanted as a dirge. And yes, they had received Z-T's message.

[I wondered what time is it.] Lumine conveid via come link. [Oh Axelu...I hope our little Z-T's safe. I have a _terrible_ premoniton.]

[Yeah...I don't like it...] Axl frowned, Holding His Lumine's hand in his. [Say...Lulu, do you think we could try and move around.]

[...No...not yet. My side has more damage. Besides, I think it would be more polite to wait until someone go and check up on us.] Lumine conveyed. [I do not think they would apreciate the two of us lumbering in the coridor like one of those Zombies you seemed to like.]

[Lulu...I'm not into Zombies, I just have a thing for ridiculously determined and resilient humans...and gore.]

[Yes...indeed.] He could hear the smile in Lumine's voice...it made his feel better, somewhat.

[Now, how do we make those Hare-Krishna aware that's were online?] Axl Asked his better side. But before Lumine could give their good idea, the door opened, admitting…

Bhakti-Lata Prabhu...and Anubhava Prabhu. One was black, the other one a Caucasian...both looked drowned and sorrowful.

Anubhava sighed, he seemed to be in his fifty… he rubbed his red eyes, a five o'clock shadow marred his face. He heavily sat down on a chair, followed by Bhakti-Lata.

"What a mess." He spoke with a very heavy French accent.

Bhakti-lata chuckled. "Well, they've made the mess first...i'm just glad Omega didn't destroy our temple much.

"I think I never chanted so loudly in my life... Lord Narashima deva really saved us this time." Anubhava gave a tired smile.

"As always" Bhakti-Lata answered in kind before the mood turned sombre. "I can't believe they killed Z-T…" Lumine and Axl's eyes flew wide open at the news.

"Those demons...'he willingly sealed himself...' That's not what Palette said.' Anubhava spat. "Calise...they killed a devotee of Krishna... He won't let the place stand." the Caucasian man buried his face in his hands. "Bhakti...what are we supposed to do? We have no idea if his friends are still alive."

"They are." Bhakti informed the temple president, his ringed pupil never leaving the grieving couple. "Sorry you had to learn of Z-T's fate like this."

Anubhava let out a blazing curse as Lumine and Axl screamed in anguish, their split voice box silent as they cried for their child.

Their saviour.

* * *

Time passed, and life went on for the fused couple. Over the course of the century, they had received their first and second initiation, a simple Vedic wedding,then a gift from X, now called Little-Vrindavana.

Then X committed suicide.

After that, they adopted five children over a span of ninety years.

The lord and his sweet and ever so beloved consort had manifested in the newly christened Little-Vrindhavan, and in the passing years, both Vaishnavas had assisted in the blessed departure of more pure devotee's than what Alalanath and Larily cared to count and the rebirth of many more.

On this morning, everything was calm and normal...as normal as Copy-X would let it be for them. The fused couple sat down to chant the last of their Japa, thinking back at how drastically their lives had change.

Were I not for Z-T...they would be dead...or worst.

No...Z-T...by his sacrifice had given life to two reploids...two souls who were practicly dead and yet moving.

Larily sighed. Her chanting less then ideal.

' _Lulu...what's wrong?'_ Axl asked, pausing his twentieth extra japa round. _'Listen, if it's because of the fraud on top, I'll take care of him, just give me the words.'_

' _No, this would be a terrible idea. Can you just imagine the disater it would bring to Little-Vrindhavan?'_ Larily reminded her husband of over ninety years.

' _Death, destruction, and it would give those demons of the human council a legit reseon to buldoze the place over and murder out mother cows.'_ And with how bad things were in Neo-arcadia,cow slauthering would pushe to lord to rename the place to 'Neo-Sodom.' _'So...if this is not the reason for you bad mood, then what is? You can talk, I'll do my best to listen.'_

' _Thank you Ala...I could never ask for a better husband.'_ Larily sighed again . _'Today is the 104 anyversary of Z-T...'_

' _You still miss him?'_

' _Yes...and so do you...'_ A melacholy Alalanath thought he had gotten over flodded him. _'without our son...where would we be right now. Oh, I feel so terrbile about what happened to him...I...I still don't understand why Bhagavan let such a pure soul suffer so much, only to be killed by the hands of so called humans.'_

' _Ladli-chan...Krishna had another plan for him, same as with Jesus, our Prabhupada and countless others. Beside, I'm sure he already took birht again, hopefully in Vrindavan or Mayapur.'_ Alalanath spoke resonably.

' _Ala...DO you think...do you think we could go in pilgrimimage there again?'_ Larily asked after some time. _'After the traveling ban is lifted of course.'_

A smile streched Alalanath's side of his face. _'Of course Devi, I will even arrange a group from our village. we'll travle as a group...oh I can't wait to show the Holy Places to Samuel Prabhu and Daniel...'_

' _That's...nice but.'_

' _You want something more intimate, don't you? And you plan to look for Z-T's new incarnation, don't you?'_ Alalanath mildly scolded. _'Larily, Bhagavan may have given us all yogic Siddhi's, but I doubt we should use it to stalk this one particular soul. Let_ _them_ _live away from this whole reploid/human/Cyber-elf_ _unneding war_ _crap.'_

Larly let out a small gasp. _'Ala!'_

' _Sorry devi, I'm just sick of those wars...and I'm not even activly-'_ Then he heard it… baby screaming if grief.

After years of living with humans and rasing a few Himslef, the centenial temple president knew how to decode whatever sound those most vulnerable would do.

But what was most shoking was the fact that...it sounded digital in Nature, it was a baby's cry alright, but it was not born or fleshy vocal cordes.

Alalanath rose up from his floor cushion, removing his both hands from his and his wife japa bags.

' _Alright...what's going on here?'_ He could hear Kamala and their dear daughter trying to calm whomever was making this rackted down with little to no success. In the expansive temple room, the meditating Devotee's were also starting to get antsy.

Hearing a baby crying like that never bode well.

' _Say, Ladly, I think it your day today.'_ Alalanath conveyed to his wife as he made his side take on her apearence.

Thankfully, for him to wear a saree was now considered common place. For the last thing he wanted was for his dear Larily to either be naked, or waisting time by changing.

She had better things to do then redresing so early.

The centenial reploid then gestured to a few devotee's not to worry, he would handle it.

' _I wonder who would make a Baby replod.'_ He heard Larily wonder. _'Five year old models are already heavily frowned upon, and much younger...I just can't see any reason why save for the inability to move on.'_

' _Ladly...we've also lost children.'_

' _I know, but we never forced a soul in a doll. It's like cloning a deceaced pet.'_

' _yes...He bhagavan, what will we face.'_

As he wondered out what they would face, the mental image of what Z-T would look like as a baby popped in their mind.

When they turned the corner and…

both gasped as they tried to compute what in the seven hellish planetary system they were seeing and wether It was Really Z-T returned from the dead, now baby shaped and crying for them.

Oh, and Kamala...Kamala was trying not to let him fall, for Z-T...No, the blonde Baby reploid model was desperatly trying to reach Larily-Lala with his little hands. Sending out distress signal to Alalanath's private com. Line.

He had Z-T's designation...and his scream were easily translated as the butchered form of their name.

"Z...Zee-tee" The centenial reploid tried to speak...but their Vo-coder glitch, their knee's grew week as they somehow managed to reach the miraculous child.

"Larily..." Kamala, their grandaugter stuttered as Larily-Lala took the Baby Z-T in their arms, holding his little quaking form to their cores as they fell to their knee's.

Both fused reploid weeped loudly as they held their child, That day, they planed a grand feast with gift for everyone, for Radha-Krishna had performed a miracle again.

* * *

Back at the present, Larily-lala reopnened their bicolored eyes, would they have tear ductc, they woul be working over-time.

"I hope our story helped iluminate the event a centirury past." Larily spoke with a small smile, glad the truth finaly got out.

For their part, the huardiens knew they would have a _very_ long night updating the hystorical records, hunting down unscrupulous politicien. and cuddling Z-T as if the fate of the world depended on it.


	8. Chapter 8

A year and a half had passed ever since Larily-Lal and Jiva had shaken the very foundation on Neo-arcadia. and many things had changed...for the better.

Phantom had enacted the Zeroth law upon those elitist terrorists trying to take over X's modern ark. Finding more reason to...oust the human maverick as he looked through their personal computer.

No one but Leviathan knew it was him...and she made sure no one but the guardians, under the guiding hand of Alalanath and his wife, could rule.

They had decided that Harpuia would be the head of state, Phantom bowing out of the opportunity since, after killing, he felt the second born was a better choice, despite everything. And the first thing the green heir of master X did was to pardoned Ciel's followers, going as far as bowing down to their feet and offering his most sincere apologies and whatever facilities they needed to recover and live a full life.

The rest of the guardians had followed suit, knowing full well that it would not be enough to repair the four years of damage and wholesale slaughter of innocents that they had perpetrated. but it was a step in the right direction...and a step they were more than willing to take.

Ciel had cried and sobbed, her trust and loyalty to the guardians now fully secure when they had given _Alouette_ a job and schedule coordinator. And an actual funeral for all that had perished in their madness.

As for Alouette's very important governmental job?

Basically, she had to force everyone to take some break...especially Ciel. But most importantly, she would scan whatever reploids worked in Neo-arcadia for signs of tampering. She, being temper proof due to her previous work as a child protector.

Andrew had the chance to visit his wife's urn in the columbarium. he had spoken to the ashes for a while before he asked Ciel to reverse her work and turn him back to how he originally looked. he was now more than ready to live again, as a servant of God. Alalanath and Prana-Govinda were more than happy to greet him to the Brahmachari ashram, calling it his home away from home.

as for why he had elected to regain his youth?

As he had told Larily-Lala and Sanatan-Prabhu. his previous life as a householder was done and over with, this was his new life, and thus, like the phoenix, he was reborn from his ashes. Besides...he really was still a young reploid compare to Alalanath and Prana.

Of course, they had still arrested this one blond reploid, for he had come in contact with some very dangerous knowledge. But otherwise, everything had been refreshingly peaceful and free of oil shed.

of course, the guardian's had a free for all to blow of steam, slaughtering oodles of Mechalinoids in the span of eight hours. Gathering a ludicrous amount of e-thank, reactor core and more E-crystal than what the entire Cyber-elf population knew what to do with.

those were machines of wars...machines that would've been used to take over more settlement if what Phantom had found in the pig's computer was right. And besides, who needed so many war machines when reploids used fewer resources anyway. they kept enough mechanoids...but not enough to cause an energy crisis.

They had given everything to the resistance and Ciel. those who had worked under her aegis now counted as hero's and given all that was needed...in hope that they could one day forgive the five of their gross misuse of power.

And no, stepping down from their position was not feasible at the moment, for the governing center of Neo-arcadia had been stirred in a turmoil only seen after Master X's death.

The four guardians (plus Ciel.) had elected to leave Z-T With Larily-Lala, admitting that, as warriors, they had no idea how to care for Jiva, especially with how busy they were. Same with Xerox, who had taken to the Bhakti cult like a drowning man a life-saver.

Jiva...had then thrown his first-ever temper tantrum. And no matter what they did, the littlest reploid would not be pacified.

Not even Alalanath's expertise could calm him down. Even Z-T's favourite memento of his best friend and his worshipable deities could stop his tears.

It was only when Leviathan proposed that Jiva could stay with them that Zero's copy finally calmed down.

All the guardians' plus Ciel and Xerox now had a schedule as to who would take care of Jiva for the day. And this meant that they would all one day off…

Well, Ciel had two. Since she was human and all that.

This meant that the guardians had the time to actually clear up their cash and defragment their disk as they should, leading them to realize just how overworked and error-prone they were.

And yes, they had indeed been tampered with, repeatedly...and no, they had no idea how they had managed to return to Normal.

Fefnir had then burst into laughter, telling them that this was yet another act of God.

And after all that had happened, all who had lived through the wonderful few days merely nodded with a smile.

Part of their new routines had been to dedicate a few hours to His worship at the Radha-Banke-Bihari temple under the lead of Sanjaya Das brahmachari, a young human male who had dedicated his life to the study of scriptures and the divine service to the lotus feet of his Spiritual Master; His holiness Prabhava-Vigraha swami.

Oh, the temple did not only catered to humans, there was plenty of Reploid congregational members as well as some cyber-elves. even the animals and bugs that loved within the compound were all considered devotee's

It was at this point that the Guardians (plus Xerox) had realized how inclusive the Hare Krishna cult was.

It was a culture about Love, first was love for God, then after this pure love was somewhat awakened, love for all of Krishna's parts and parcels would soon follow. Without any care for who or how they were externally.

The individual souls were all the same and had the same source, Krishna, the supreme father. and like any father, He would get a great pleasure seeing his numerous sons and daughter get along...and not kill and eat each other over some difference in hardware.

The Reploid retiring center was decommissioned and the survivor promptly freed after a moderately long stay at the military repair center. the head of Neo-arcadia (Harpuia) had apologized for a million times (counted and recorded), letting them all take a shot at him, and after that, he had sumptuously gifted them with whatever they would need to recover and hopefully move on from their ordeal, had given them his own com. Frequency so that they may yell at him until they truly felt vindicated.

And Harpuia personally arrested Aztec Falcon and downgrading the once proud and sadistic head of the brave sky to be no better than a mount for his daily excursion in the desert.

He had always desired a horse...A falcon was an acceptable substitute.

As it turned out, most of the Guardian's Muto's had more in common with Mavericks than with the Hunter of old. From the group of elite sadist, only Ganesherif and Necromancess kept their post under heavy supervision. The rest would all be reviewed and tried accordingly. The eight gentle judges being also under suspicion, thankfully Larily had the brilliant idea to look for some Pro-Reploid judge and jury.

Juge Martin Lavigne, Prosecutor attorney Miles and best friend and court rival Naruhodo would now handle all the maverick cases. Alalanath spoke very highly of them and how the three were truly neutral and had morality on par with Dharma-Raja, Yamaraja and his secretary Citra-Gupta.

Harpuia and Phantom had no idea who those personalities were, but they trusted the centennial Maverick hunter's judgement more than their own at the moment.

Ciel began working on the sun charging technology, and soon. She came up with the first prototype, Xerox was the willing test subject. And while it was somewhat glitchy, it was clear the reploid fuel dependence was coming to an end.

But in the confines of the cyber-world, a lost soul linger, his plans changed and taken away from him. His only solace was the fact that his beautiful city still stood, and the situation had been resolved more or less peacefully. Beside him...two 'babies' cried, begging for their mother...

* * *

Z-T squealed in pure rapturous joy as he trotted away from Xerox. The Perfect-Copy of master X running after the little darling on his hands as he tried to catch him and rain upon the Nanoid the worst torture of all!

Tickle torture!

Of course, not having his lower body mean that, while he was still mobile, Xerox could not catch the littlest reploid so easily. Still, the screams and babbles of pure joy were exactly what he, Ciel and Nandini-Radhika needed to hear.

The Vaishnavi and his mom had become quick friends. And while Nandini was ten years older than Ciel, the two girls had synchronized faster than what the best of computer could clock it.

She was...rather nice, especially for one who had lost a friend due to Xerox's folly. But As the ex-ruler had realized, this was the Nature of a Vaishnava or a servant of God.

They could forgive all offences done to them. Their pure heart overflowed with love and compassion for the lowly and degraded, and yet, they never let any pride get to their head.

Actually, a Vaishnava, the most elevated of beings, would always consider himself the lowest of the low, the servant of all, even the ants. For with their pure vision, they saw the Lors in everything and every event as an act of the Supreme.

Still, while they would not even protect themselves from the treacherous act of others, Krishna, the supreme personality of Godhead, He whose ultimate weapon was time would take offence for them.

In other words, his death and dismemberment at the hands of the original X's guardians were the Lord giving him a mild warning...but Xerox still had no idea why he was alive.

He had caused so much damage...and because of him, a human, a Gaudia-Vaishnavi had _died_.

How many more suffered this fate? He couldn't know, for all had been carefully hidden.

This...Nandini, hearing words of sincere repentance (what he could muster anyway.) may have forgiven him, same with Larily-lal...and God may have also washed him of his Sin, but Xerox would _never_ forgive himself for Miss Mardi's death.

Already, he was planning a posthumous ceremony for the brave woman, to give her the medal of courage...no, there must be something higher than that for someone who willingly protected an innocent reploid by giving their life.

Harpuia would know, he was very knowledgeable like that.

And he had also talked with Larily-Lala...if he could serve her final resting place in any way, shape or form.

The fused couple had been at a loss, but they finally told Xerox that his mood of repentance and a sincere apology was all that Madri would take. But if he liked, he could always sweep the leaves and debris around her Pushpa Samadhi and meditate on her feet.

Xerox did, despite his lack of a lower-body...and he had to admit, he felt as if a weight and a buster and been moved away from his head.

He had also started to chant the Hare Krishna Maha-Mantra regularly and read the cults book.

And he had to admit, if half the population of Neo-arcadia knew of those teachings, they would have something as close to eternal peace and prosperity Master X so desperately wanted. They already had the structure in place, what they only needed to do was to put God back in the picture.

And no, not his impersonal aspect but the Lovable, Michevious, sweetest blue young Cowherd boy of Vrindavan. The best friend of all the living entities whose love could not be calculated. The most beautiful, powerful, inteligent, wise, rich and renounced and He who loves his devotees more than Himself.

It may seem illogical for the so-called ruler to have accepted those holly teachings so readily. But after speaking to Miss Larliy more, and learning of her troubled past…

If the lord could forgive Lumine and accept her after she had turned maverick, then it was clear that there was some hope for him too. And this was all he needed.

"Zephir?" His mother called him. She had gained some weight despite her hectic schedule, and along with this weight, some height too. And some colour. She was taking a break from her work, the new sun-charging update was going along without a hitch, and soon, the reploid population would be free from their fuel dependence.

" Yes, Mother?" He asked.

"Is everything fine? I could hear your thought process."

"Yes, mother...I just...I still feel awful about...you know..."

"It's alright...I also feel awful about it." Ciel gave a wry smile. "I should've been more careful about it...and not blindly trust the government."

"Mom...it's not your fault!" Xerox protested.

"he's right...you just followed your authority, thinking it would be for the best." Nandini-Radhika supported the blue reploid. "You were young back then, and I'm sure they conditioned you to trust them, no matter what."

"I know but-"

"In the shastra, it's written that a child never incurs sins until he knows right from good." The prime and proper woman spoke compassionately. "You just followed. And Xerox was just a few month's old, What happened wasn't your fault."

"I'd rather not think like that," Xerox spoke as he crossed his arms. "It sounds like a lame excuse you know."

Suddenly, tired of being ignored by his big brother, little Jiva jumped on his back and began to wrestle with him.

Such an innocent reploid...a child…

And to say Xerox had almost shorted the little dear…

In his heart, the copy of Master X made the firm resolve that it wouldn't happen again. And that he would become their servant.

"See, Even Z-T's not mad at you. He just sees you as a playmate." Nandini pointed out. "Zephyr...I forgave you, just forgive yourself."

Xerox remained silent as he absentmindedly rolled Jiva in the play blanket, pushing the squirming bundle of joy to his heart's delight as he tried to free himself.

It was his favourite game.

"Zephir." Nandini-Radhika called him again.

"Yes, mother Nandini?" He asked.

"There's a Christian saying...Every saint has a past and every sinner have a future," she spoke compassionately. "Sure, you've made mistakes, but now it's time to let them go and move forward. Besides," The beautiful daughter of Larily-Lala beamed her straight teeth glowing against her dark complexion. " Mom and dad trust you, and they can hear Bhagavan speaking to them in their heart." then she turned back to Ciel. "by the way, they told me to warn you that there's two distressed Cyber-Elf in the Neo-arcadia server."

"I only managed to pick up one... it's a very old elf in need of maintenance but...it hid deep in the Sub-arcadia network" His mother bit her lips. "I also picked up plenty of 'baby' elf reading." she said with some enthusiasm.

He had overheard Ciel talking to herself about how she could harness the energy of the cyber-being to generate enough power to solve the energy crisis if the solar captor project would fail.

at those words, Nandini blanched.

"It's bad I take it?"

"Ciel...baby elves...we can't even call them babies, they are terrible, they were made by doctor Weil a hundred years back." Nandid scolded.

"Oh."

"And they're primary objective is to turn reploids crazy!" Nandini jumped to her delicate and unadorned feet and she began passing back and forth. Making her golden ankle bell ring in response to the pitty-patting of her feet. "Mom and dad told me once Mother-elf was...sealed, all those little demons went into the bowels or Neo-arcadia...And they told me that if I were to see one, I had to run or kill them." She looked at Ciel with eyes that showed her age. "Mom and dad would _never_ tell me to kill another living entity if they were not _extremely_ dangerous, like, their mere exitance would put the _entire_ world in danger."

"Ah." it was clear his mother's plan for alternative energy had been effectively shut down.

" I need to call dad, he needs to know about it." and with that, Nandini-Radhika was out of the room, and Xerox could easily see that she was extremely worried about it.

He sighed...thankfully, babysitting Z-T was not as complicated as what all the 'Adult' were doing.

Later that day, Xerox would learn how wrong he was.

* * *

"Oh, Master Alalanath, what ow us this auspicious visit." Harpuia greeted the Temple president and his wife.

Today, the centennial maverick hunter and last survivor of the legendary trio was in charge of the body, his wife 'resting' as he did all the work. Meaning that he was wearing his favourite green Kurta, made by his wife while she was supposed to rest.

Alalanath waved away the overly formal greeting and spontaneously embraced Harpuia.

"Shuka! don't so formal with me! I'm like your uncle you know?" he jovially spoke as he gave a hearty slap onto the space between the wings of the new and already overwrought ruler of neo-arcadia.

His choice, and, yes, plenty of Reploids wanted to kill him and tell what their real feelings were about him. and Harpuia was completely fine with that. it helped him remember what he should not revert to. as to why Alalanath considered the quasi maverick his nephew...

After he had learned that the four guardians' body had been...copied from Master X, he had considered them X's kid and thus were as good as Family.

And Alalanath was a notorious family man, inviting anyone he liked to be a part of the Hare-Krishna universal fraternity and sisterhood.

And Larily-Lala loved everyone already, seeing them all as family.

Not that Harpuia minded, over the past month or so, largely and her husband had invited the sextant to souper practically every two days, telling them that they should pray in the morning, work har at noon, relax and have fun with the family in the evening with them and sleep soundly at night.

Of all the guardians (plus Ciel and her creation.) only Xerox had followed this instruction. The five thought it was not a very effective way to work, but low and behold, Xerox And Z-T had the most mental clarity, stamina and efficiency than all of them combined on a bad day.

Needless to say, prayers before and after the sun rose up, homemade breakfasts, work, lunch, a bit more light work and dinner at the Hare-Krishna and a healthy amount of recharge became the norm for all of those who served the seat of power.

in the year and a half...The Temple became a sanctuary, and Larily-Lala a source of strength, inspiration and love for the guardians, Xerox and Ciel. And Z-T became the little brother.

Never the less, While Alalanath and Larily would come and visit the babel tower often, today's visit was not planned…

"So...may you please tell me why you dropped in like that?" Harpuia asked again. "Not that I mind of course."

Alalanath crossed his arms and leaned on one leg. "It's not something I can tell you in a semi-public place."

"I see, please follow me, then, we'll go to my office."

"Awesome!" Alalanath gave a thumbs up, and Harpuia saved a still.

Under his loose Kurta and dhoty, the saintly father of Nadini-Radhika wore his armour, the only thing missing was his helmet.

[Sir...what's going on? Should I be worried that you're wearing your armour.] He sent out by private Radio wave. [Mother Lately, I apologize for not greeting you beforehand.]

[There's nothing to apologize about Harpuia. I'm taking the day off from the external world-]

[Basicaly, my gorgeous wife is taking the day to catch up on her reading. Also, good catch on the armour, didn't think anyone would notice.] Alalanath praised. [If I told you it was about the cyber-devil spawns' would it make you move faster?]

It was all Harpuia needed to transport the fused couple and himself directly to his office.

"Sigma's back." it was not a question. Harpuia may have had his disk wiped, but Master X didn't skimp on the history of the plague master and how he met his end to an upstart Larily...and how he used to be as good as the first 'born'...a friend, and the head of the glorious hunters of old.

"Nope, it's not good old Siggy, this guy got exorcised almost a century ago by our Ekadasi." Alalanath proudly pronounced as he stropped of from his casual devotional wear and reviling a black armour. " She made us all proud that day."

"Ekadasi...that's Kamala's mother, right?" Harpuia knew the woman, she was well over ninety by that point. "I thought Mother-elf was the one who got rid of the virus."

"Yes, she did. But only temporally. Sigma was still on the loose, and wanting revenge, trie to attack our Family." a proud smile took over Larily-Lala's full face. "Our little Ekadasi had just memories the Sri-Brahma-Samhita. and when Sigma tried to kill her, she began to recite the sacred text." The fused couple chuckled. "The next thing we know, old siggy's gone in a flash of light."

Harpuia's eyebrows reached the top of his hair cap. "Really...so he got impersonal liberation."

"Yup...but all the credit was given to mother-elf and Doctor Cossack...Glad the Lord kept her bloodline alive tough, otherwise, we wouldn't;t have our Ciel." he murmured.

Harpuia leaned his round hips on the side of his desk, he was not in gears, but dressed in his, as he called them, work duds. Really, the Neo-arcadian take of an opulent dress.

It was more like the casual version of the Neo-arcadian ceremonial coat, and he absolutely _loved it!_ "So, if this is not Sigma, who is it then?"

"'Baby-elves.'"

This one word was enough to have Harpuia out of his robe and into his armour. "Shit!"

"I know." Alalanath grinned as he donned his helmet and manifested his wings and buster guns. "We all had this reaction when our Radhika called us...in the middle of a Srimad-Bhagavatam class, no less."

[We cursed in front of an exalted assembly of Vaishnava and out Ista-Devata's…] Larily lamented in waves. [I hope those are not rumours, otherwise, we've committed an offence for nothing.]

"Mother Larily...Whether the presence of 'baby-elves' is real or not, the result would still be disastrous." Harpuia tried to joke.

"have I heard Baby-elves?" Spoke Phantom from the door. And since it was his day off, he wore one of those anti- cow slaughter tie-die Hare Krishna shirt and a pair of Boho yoga pants. The whole set made the usually dark and foreboding reploid look... as if he had walked out of the summer of love. And this was not helped by his dread-locks.

How did he manage t fit them under his helmet would be something only Sri-Nityananda, the source of all saintly mad man would know. But now, the Hippy looked at the centennial reploid with Horror. "Please...please tell me I've heard wrong."

"No, I did say Baby-elves...and another Cyber-elve." The fully geared Alalanath solemnly validated their worst fears. "A good friend of ours told me two of them were in Neo-arcadia. And both of them are...not so good."

"Do we know their exact location?" Phantom asked, already stripping down to his ever-present armour.

"Sub-Arcadia, the lowest level obviously." Alalanath rolled his eyes. "Listen, you may not want to follow us down there, Those little pests have a tendency to corrupt cyber-entities worst than the virus."

"Being Copies of X, all guardians are virus-proof." Phantom informed the ancient reploid of this fact.

"But those are not viruses, those are Corrupter-elves, they don't care about firewalls." Alalanath warned.

Harpuia stood straighter, his pride as a warrior shining in his green eyes." as the new head of Neo-arcadia, it id my duty to protect my citizens. Which include you, Larily-Lala Prabhu." Harpuia spoke as he bowed. "Please, by our action, Neo-arcadia has put your life and the lives of countless in jeopardy...If I lose my life in service to my most important citizen, then I will consider all the sins we have incurred repaid."

Sure, the green sky general may be as good as royalty, but he knew who was the real master of the place. And after what he did, risking his life for his most important citizen was the very least he could do.

"ah, C'mon guys. I'm basically just a janitor here." Alalanath meekly folded his palms. "Your all of your go absolved the moment you chanted the Hare Krishna Mantra and walked around Tulsi-devi."

"Still, us not assisting a devotee of the Lord as he risks his life for us again will make our eternal benefactors angry." Phantom stated as he stood beside his brother-unit.

Larily-Lala gazed deeply at the Kaze-duo...and, after consulting with his wife, closed his eyes. "Fine, you two may come. But if I ever see you acting corrupted." he meaningfully cocked his gun.

Both guardians gravely nodded, knowing full well that nothing could get in their ever-updating firewall and anti-virus.

"If I may ask sir...don't you also run the risk of corruption?" Phantom asked as he somehow managed to fit his numerous dreads under his helmet as the trio walked out from Harpuia's office and to the teleporter.

"Oh, I have my wife." Was his concise answer. "now c'mon, let's save this elf and slay demons!"

"For Krishna!" They raised their fist to the sky, gone was the cheer for Neo-Arcadia, for they know who the real king of all king was.

* * *

"Z-T? ZEEEE-TEEEEE?" Xerox called out as he lumbered through the halls of Neo-arcadia. Looking for his little dear and Little- big brother despite everything.

Really, Vaishnava's were ridiculously forgiving when it came to themselves. and Z-T was no exception.

Still, The reason why Xerox was desperately looking for his Nanoid was sadly simple and very much relatable. He had taken some time to rest his arms and motors after the play, thinking little Z-T tired from play and in deep recharge on the soft blanket, still holding the X doll and Radha-Krishna.

He swore he'd closed his eyes for less than a minute and Z-T was gone. Despite the ever-vigilant Radhika and Ciel.

Needless to say, X's so-called copy wasted no time as he began to search for Z-T. He'd already asked the staff of Neo-Arkadia if they had seen the little dear scooting across the floor with X and Radha-Krishna.

Some looked down on him in confusion, others blatantly ignored the ex-maddened ruler of Neo-arcadia but a few were somewhat helpful.

Before his resurrection, Xerox would openly condemn this treatment, he was a Hero after all and their continued comfort was his to give and remove.

But now...after this humbling experience. He knew that this was not the position he was meant to be in, and he never wished to be back on the throne again.

Let them spit on him, let them hate him and disrespect the usurper for what he was.

He deserved worst...oh so much worst.

Nonetheless, his wallowing was over, and now it was the time for him to be a real servant. besides, he had a Nanoid to find.

Following the vague indication of the staff, Xerox managed to track down Z-T to an unused wing of the Babel tower. It was completely empty, and most of the pleasant lights were gone, only the service LEDs gave the cavernous expanses and otherworldly glow.

Xerox... didn't like this place, even his fake Mama had told him to stay away from there.

And yet, The blue half-bot's audio could pick up Z-Ts distinctive chirps and broken words as he spoke to his plush dolls... and the sound of something being ripped apart...something made out of metal

' _Oh...that's not good.'_ Xerox thought with dread as he swallowed his fear and entered the last corridor of the last level. Wondering how in the holy names of Radha-Krishna did Z-T manage to get there? and how much trouble were they in?

With whatever bravery he had, Xerox entered deeper into the unused wing, the floor was free of dust despite everything, but he could feel...something here … something dark and foreboding.

"Z-T, Come here baby." He called out halfway trough the corridor, he could somehow see the indistinct blotch of bright clour that was his little brother.

He wore a red dragon hoody, a gift from Fefnir sewn by Kamala. On the littlest blond, the thing looked ridiculously adorable. It also made him somehow easier to stop in the white sandstone.

Xerox could easily perceive Z-T turning his head to look at him...but the Nanoid didn't listen, and instead, resumed his previous activity of pulling apart a part of the wall.

"Argh! Z-T!" He called out as he 'ran' to the little red destruction. "What are you doing you little brat!"

Once again, Z-T peered at Xerox with wide, innocent eyes and resume his destructive task. He managed to pull the wall panel off the moment his blue babysitter reached him, exposing a dusty and spider ridden corridor in between two rooms.

There, no service light shone, the back of the metal walls could be seen and the stare, dust-filled air and an eery humming sound filled the ether like the most foreboding siren call ever.

Xerox check the map of the Babel tower...the unused wing was shown...but not this corridor. It was supposed to be the main support beam, the spine of the tower.

He'd never seen something as scary and horror show-worthy in his life and...if he were to be very honest with himself, he would love to explore this hidden room since, if he were to trust video game logic, something good must be there for those brave enough to venture in.

but alas, he had Z-T to take care of and safely bring back to his Mama and Nadini before Leviathan come and pick the little dear up. Xerox would have more time to explore after that.

But...logical did not mean reality. Z-T was already trotting down the debris-filled corridor, unmindful of the webs the water that was leaking there (what a waste, he will have to call the water recovery crew on that.) and the dust.

So...Much...Dust...

Of all those things, the dust was the worst. It was a reploids worst nightmare and while most would keep it to themselves, all had the same opinions about those treacherous particles.

Nevertheless, Xerox once again ran after Z-T. The Nanoid's air filtration system was small, and thus his vents would become clogged. He would over-heat and suffer a crash even before Xerox would have the chance to pull him out.

"Z-T! Come back!" He called out, without much of an effect. "Z-T! Stop it!"

The tiny blonde finally stopped, looked back and started his trot again. "Follow! Me me...Follow me!" he chirped.

Without much of a choice, Xerox followed, hoping he would not have to face some until horror like some mechalinoid or, Krishna forbid, the zombified version of Master X.

His predecessor's body was nowhere to be found. And Xerox doubted humans and reploids would misplace him... besides, his body had to be kept somewhere to seal the dark-elf. And he seriously doubted it would be anywhere in Neo-Arcadia since, who in their right mind would keep such a dangerous entity in such close proximity to X's precious humans?

And thus...he followed Z-T, hoping to God that he was right at that he would just emerge from the other side of the corridor. finding yet another empty room with relics of the past like old USB keys and the likes.

* * *

"So, like I was saying, I managed to reach an agreement with Grand-Bay's trading port, soon, they will start shipping grains and natural fibres again," Harpuia spoke with enthusiasm as the robotic trio dived deeper in the abyss of Sub-arcadia.

"Great!" Alalanth joyfully cheered as he dispatched some more zombified Mechaniloids. "It's our cooks and Pujari's who will be happy. No offence bro, but the stuff Neo-Arcadia grows not all that great." He admitted. while they were fully capable to grow their own food, sometimes, they didn't have enough variety for the kitchen sevaka to use their art for the Lord's pleasure.

Harpuia grumbled something about being in the middle of a desert.

"But how come you Krishna's have actual greenery, and how do you grow your food and make your e-crystals?" phantom asked.

"Simple, we chant Hare Krishna and the Lord provides." Alalanath explained as he went up a ledge, landing as noisily as possible. "He's the supreme provider, you know. Whether E-crystals for us of grains and beans for the water-based population, Banke-Bihariji will always make sure we have all we need." Alalanath spoke loud enough to be heard from across the room and from the hallways.

The reason for this seemingly suicidal tactic was simple; Corrupting-entities were attracted to any sign of life, whether it was speech, fire or even the slight and harmless radiation a reploid would produce. In other words, the louder they were, the easier it would be to find the so-called 'babies' and eliminate them as the threat they were.

It was a dirty job, but Alalanath and Larily were the sworn protector of Little-Vrindavana and Neo-Arcadia. And they would fight and kill in the service of the Vaishnava.

This was their vows of non-violence, a vow Arjuna took.

"So how do you get your E-Crystals?" Phantom asked as he peered into one of the many drainage pipes.

"We get out raw elements from our mines." Alalanath explained.

"wait, you have a mine?" Harpuia asked, his antennas erected in surprise.

"Yes we do, it's not very deep, but it's always filled to the brim with unpolished gem ready for a charge in our sun-kiln." It was quite the amazing contraption, the last gift of the ever so crafty Devaloka das before his health made manasa-seva the only viable way to serve.

He missed the man, even with all of his quirks and odd behaviours.

"A sun-kiln…"

"Yes, stones, especially quartz and diamond have this amazing energetical capability. That's how we can make rechargeable crystals." No more waste in this department. Once again, the entire reploid population of Little-Vrindavan owed their very life to this amazing man.

"if you don't mind me asking." Harpuia interjected. "How come we have never heard of this?"

Alalanath scoffed as he entered yet another corridor. "Oh, we did try to share the technology, but it was not "scientific" enough for the reploid energic consumption head director. Too...new age they said." then he changed gears. "they would rather make us slaves to consumable and highly unstable man-made glass than what Mother Bhumi provided for us for centuries." Larily sniffed. "And now look whose going through an energy crisis?"

"So, even if the Ciel System and the sun-charging technology would fail, we could still have a backup plan." Harpuia spoke with clear enthusiasm.

Alalanath returned as the main controller of the shared body. "yes...But I would rather depend on the sun directly than on easily stollen resources like chemicals and precious stones. And by Nature, the humans...sorry, the human-shaped population on earth has a strong tendency toward thievery and exploitation."

Harpuia's antenna drooped. "Oh...right."

Larily-Lala sighed. "To be honest though, it's great if Ciel could make a way for Cyber-elf to be able to live off of sunshine...and get rid of this ridiculous restriction." Alalanath spoke darkly as he moved in the water-filled corridor. " Mother-elf curse was on her progeny, if an elf wants to heal someone, build something or use whatever God-given ability they have, they die...they give up their body."

"But...isn't it how it always was?" Harpuia asked.

"No...Cyber-elves, before Weil corrupt mother-mother elf, could use their powers at will." Once again, Larily-Lala's face darkened. "but...humans grew envious…"

"Weil is not the only dangerous human around, he's just the only one who enacts his poisonous wrath in an overt way." Larily spoke, her tone echoing that of her husband.

" The Dark-elf may have driven a good chunk of the elf and reploid population to madness, but she also broke their curse, letting them use their awesome power for destruction as they will."

"We believe that...those elves were in full sanity. Despite what the report said."

" Larily, they were not sane." Alalanath rebuked his wife. "The little ghosts were corrupting them."

"yes...just as Sigma's view corrupted me." She pointed out. "Those who were obedient to the humans were twisted in abominations, while those who wanted to rebel took this opportunity to kill those who had robbed them of their potency."

Alalanath sighed. "Man...what a mess. I just pray that we won't have a repeat of that, otherwise…"

"Otherwise, let's just take Vanaprastha and find the holy land of Mayapur. Or Bhauma-Vrindavana." Larily finished for him.

"yeah...but first." He sent a flare to the dark and foreboding room in front of him.

He could not hear Phantom anymore, and Harpuia was also curiously quiet.

The flare illuminated a dark figure hanging upside down on the ceiling...it opened it great wings only to reveal the twisted face of Phantom, now rendered no better than a bloodthirsty animal.

Behind him, the sound of metal scraping painfully on the sound, Harpuia's distorted screech a good indicator of what had just happened to him.

"Ah Krishna…" Larily-Lala muttered as he engaged his fighting protocol. "it's one of those days, isn't it?"

' _Ala, do you want me to keep the 'arms of Nrhari' at the ready?'_ Larily asked over their private connection.

' _Yeah...that be great.'_ He dodged a sonic scream as the armed Phenomenon fell from his perch and began raining hell. _'dang, now this feels nostalgic.'_ Alalanath shot a few times before properly engaging the corrupted Phantom.

His goal was not to kill him, obliviously. But the draw a little demon out.

After exchanging blows and screeches, the second armed phenomenon joined in, Harpuia was now looking more like his namesake than ever.

"A two on one? C'mon guys, now that's against the rules of fighting." Alalanath mildly protested. "At least it's just two against… no, wait..technically you're now fighting fair, my bad." He apologized as he dodged Harpuia's sharp Tallon. "I was being like Bhisma-dev and...was it Dushasan? I think he was part of the group that Killed Abhimaniu...do you remember who else was-" This moment of intention was met with a punishing wing slap by the frantic night-Phantom.

' _Ala...I was just about to yell at you...please don't quote scripture while fighting.'_ Larily deadpan as her husband got off from the ground.

"Oops, sorry devi," he smirked. "Any luck with those hell spawns?" He asked instead, now a bit more careful.

' _I can feel three cyber-being. One...one will perish in a scant two months if he conserves his energy while the other two's are our target.'_ She informed her target. _'Containment field?'_

"Yes please." Alalanath confirmed as he dodged another onslaught, the pitch-black room turning darker.

The nimble reploid moved aside, and, as the Lord had planned, both phenomena crashed into one another with the terrifying sound of screeching metal.

The temple president winces, and he could feel his wife doing the same.

' _They will feel it for a week.'_

"Two...and that's if we can kill those ghosts before they go to phase two." Alalanath moved aside, and he felt his wings change shape. Soon, the four appendages of Larily replaced them.

He smirked. _'Krishna, what would I do without my wife.'_

" _ **My dear friend, you'd be dead."**_ He heard his Ista-deva, Sri-Gauranga speak from the heart of heart.

Oh, He would not deny it.

' _Alright, the containment field is up.'_ Larily informed her husband. ' _ah-ah. Ala, at 4 o'clock. 26 degree up.'_

And Alalanath shot, and the cry of a so-called baby filled the underground chamber as the Worm let out a dying screech, stabbing his fatherly heart.

Oh, It took a special kind of evil to manifest little demons that looked and act like Babies…

Harpuia's screeched, rushing at the Vaishnava couple with the murderous determination to kill them both.

Alalanath shot a barrage of powerful lasers, chipping away at his twisted and overly bulky armour of Phantom, careful not to hit anything vital.

Harupia's claws dug deep in his left shoulder, he heard Larily gasp. The dark reploid shot the talon off, offering his most sincere apologies to his wife as he moved away from the frenzied harpy."

" _Ala! There's another...what in the world?'_ Larily exclaimed despite the pain. _'Axl...I'm picking up...no...that's not possible.'_

' _What's not possible devi?'_ Alalanath asked as he managed to tear on of Harpuia's wing, leaving the ruler of Neo-Arcadia to twitch and write on the ground as sparks flew from the thorn limb.

He would survive...Alalanath just prayed Harpuia could forgive him for mutilating his frame.

He turned his attention to Phantom, the bat-like phenomenon had retreated to the rafters...and Alalanath could detect the telling glow of yet another little demon.

It was using Phantom as a shield, twisting the budding Vaishnava more until he took the entire ceiling.

[A….al….K...Kill me...I'm sorry…] Phantom managed to send via-a glitchy radio.

Alalanath sighed and landed on a ledge and waited as Phantom rained down destruction.

' _Prabhu...I don't need to tell you what's behind our Pandu-Prabhu, do we?'_ Larily asked.

"Nope...I already saw it." Alalanath gritted as he tried to fit in a crack in the wall, he succeeded partway. "So...what's up with the real elf?"

' _Ala, I'd rather not tell you now, just get rid of this one and free our favourite nephew from its control.'_

"Got it, Devi." And with that, Alalanath pushed himself away from the wall and under the shower of bullets. And became smaller than an atom.

' _Ala! I never thought you would use Mystic power!'_

' _Brute strength won't cut it, Lulu.'_ Alalanath conveyed as he sneaked behind the corrupted phantom and the so-called 'baby'. _'Alright, let's end this._ ' And without further ado, after taking back his usual size, Alalanth shot the second Corrupter down.

Once again, it screeched like a baby before turning into static. The bat-like phenomena screeched at the death of his so-called charge, but stuck to the ceiling, could do nothing but trash about until his system natural anti-viral software purged him of the pseudo-virus.

Alalanath held him, unwilling to have his nephew of sort get more damaged than necessary.

He had to take down one, he didn't want to make this one suffer also.

Eventually, Larily-Lala held the limp form of Phantom, now in a humanoid shape. The fused couple lowered themselves until they landed beside the recovering Harpuia.

Thankfully, the Tallon he had lost could easily be reattached. And whatever damage he had received while an armed Phenomenon were...well, it would take Harpuya and phantom a week before they could be pain-free.

Alalanath sighed as he heavily sat on the ground, now feeling his wounds. "I'm getting too old for this." He could still hear the echo of the 'Baby' elves dying scream.

' _You did good Prabhu.'_ His dear wife assured. _'I can only feel one Cyber-elf, the one our Krishna told us about.'_

"The weak one you mean?" Alalanath asked aloud as he monitored his two nephews' rebooting process.

They had been affected by the corrupting elves despite being copied from X's blueprint...this was...

"Lulu...I just had this weird, crazy and scary conspiracy theory." The Vaishnava spoke almost conversationally. "What if...what if X had been controlled by them?"

' _What do you mean Prabhu?'_

"I mean...those Corrupter elves managed to mess Shuka and Uluka. What if...what if they also affected X?" Alalanath asked.

X...had been a good friend of Zero and absolutely against having any position of power. So for him not trying to save his only friend left and becoming the sole ruler of Neo-Arcadia, a place made by humans with his counsel and input made no sense at all.

' _Hmm...well, those are pseudo-virus, so it wouldn't surprise me that X's firewalls would let them through...but this does not explain why Z-T told us that his hands were tied.'_ Larily referred to the shocking revelation they had received from Z-T through the mouth of Fefnir and Leviathan.

"Hmm...o.k, other scray taught. Zero descent into madness was started when Weil gave him his update." He began as he tried to erase the sight and sound of the dying 'baby elves. "And X Update was also made by him." he shrugged. "I know we're a hundred years too late but...what if X's body had been programmed like one of those old Robot Master Archeologists found just a few years back. You know, not really free to act as he wanted...this would explain what Z-T told us...and all those decisions."

' _Hmm...Yes. I can see what you mean Prabhu. Do you remember the last time we saw him alive?"_

"do."

' _He tried to tell us something, but he couldn't.'_ Alalanth could feel his wife's anger.

"Hey, Lulu...it over for him. There's nothing more we can do." Alalanth sends yet another prayer to the most merciful Lord on the behalf of his dear friend X. "He must've taken birth again you know. I'm sure he's a human right now."

' _Or he could be a very weak, dying Cyber-Elf.'_

"Lulu...why would X become a cyber-Elf." Alalanath rebuked as he turns to his left side, imagining his beautiful wife beside him. " A ghost, maybe, but not a cyber-elf."

' _Oh?'_ Larily challengingly crossed her arms over her breast. _'Then how come I've picked up his designation?"_

Alalanath's eyes grew wider than what a human could make. "No...no that's not possible."

' _But it is…'_ Larily send the energical reading to her husband...indeed, the distressed elf had the same reploid designation as X, down to the last digit.

" _But...X is…"_

' _Right behind you Prabhu.'_ Larily spoke sadly as her gaze stayed on something, a very weak elf that had barely enough energy to glow.

Alalanath closed his eyes and turned around, knowing what he would see, having being forwarned by the two most important people in his life.

When he reopened them…He felt his life air quiver.

X was there...


	9. Chapter 9

"Careful with the Tulasi!" Mother Kamala warned Fefnir as he carried a bunch of bamboo rods.

She had asked the fire-based guardian to help her build a new canopy for the sacred Tulasi plant, the summer sun too harsh for her.

And thus, Fefnir and Leviathan were back at the temple. Sure, they may be busy trying to fix four years of Maverick behaviour, but the thermal duo had the least amount of work to do. Besides, Fefnir wanted to do something for Krishna as a way to thank Him. Same as Leviathan.

God didn't have to change Z-T as a Nanoid, and He didn't need to arrange for the truth to come to light. He was the Ever Aloof Watcher after all.

And yet, Krishna went out of his way for them...for a group of nobody trying to run the world's biggest empire while trying to prevent demons from taking over and starting a war with other cities.

Not only that, but despite everything, the four Guardians got a family out of the deal. And more friends they thought they should have, even poor Xerox, after cleaning Madri's Samadhi, had made friends with the pot washer. A very laid back guy who said little, and chanted constantly.

"Oi, Ferdi!" leviathan broke him out of his reverie. " Come down to earth, we have a busy day today."

"Right." the firefighter dropped the bamboo poled and cane, careful not to jostle the sacred plant. Both reploids were shamelessly wearing traditional Indian cloth. The mermaid-like General wore a gorgeous blue sari while Fefnir wore work duds...since he was the man of the group.

Well...he saw himself as a man...even if, as the soul, his identity had nothing to do with the body he was in at the moment.

As it turned out, the nature of all souls was female, as explained in the Gita.

To be female meant to give pleasure to the male, and the only male in the entire existence both mundane and spiritual was none other than Krishna, the Parama-Purusa, the supreme enjoyer.

And to give pleasure to Krishna, while still being in a material body with a material identification as 'male' (or even, female, for that matter.) was to serve him through his devotees. Something Fefnir loved doing.

Especially when it came to Mother Kamala, this woman was nice and sweet but had this fiery side and determination that could herd cat and break mountains.

The fire General _loved it._

Really, Fefnir had given his heart and head to her, and not a drop of shame marred the experience. For she was beyond human and reploid, she was a Vaishnavi, a dedicated servant of Krishna.

He glanced at the wonderful woman from the corner of his eyes, this was one of those rare days were her own mother, and Larily-Lala's first daughter, would be in the temple ground...

She was ninety, and her right hand was constantly in her bead bag, chanting the Maha-Mantra when not talking to her daughter and Leviathan. This old woman that glowed with joy and bliss was the first daughter of Larily-lal, They had named her Ekadasi, just like the day they had dug her out of the collapsed hospital.

The moment the Old woman had meet Leviathan, her eyes had gotten the glow one gets when one meets an old friend again.

As it turned out, she had once worked as a secretary for the Spiritual division of the government. A division that had only lasted for ten years. But during this decade, She and Leviathan had grown close...even more so when she gave birth to her first daughter.

The ice guardian had gained another title and duty that day; to be Kamala's Babysitter. And yes, the elder still had the pictures.

Speaking of which.

"Yo Lucie, can you send me the blueprint again for Tulasi Devi's gazebo?"

Leviathan 'tsk' as she rolled her eyes. "Ferdi, I already send I to you."

"Yeah...but knowing you, I bet you made some change while I was bringing the rest of the material in."

Leviathan opened her mouth...then closed it. Showing her brother that he was right on the money.

Soon enough, he received the final blueprint. It was a rather simple construction made of twine, canes, and heavy jute covering that would provide the shade the divine being required while still letting some light in.

As he began to dig the holes where the foundation would be set, Fefnir took another look at Kamala and Leviathan, both women were talking over an old paperback, The Chaitania-Bhagavat. Beside them, Kamala's elderly mother, Ekadasi, her eyes brighter than any youth in Neo-Arcadia's main rich district, gave her commentary on the ancient text.

' _hey Krishna...I know I didn't do much for you. But please my Lord, may this beautiful little Vrindavana and those who call her home be eternally protected. And may this day remain as sweet and action free as yesterday.'_ He closed his eyes and pray. Little Vrindavana was the perfection of Master X's dream.

It was a place where humans and Reploids, passing by the Cyber-elves and even animals lived in peace, the knowledge of being souls in different grades of body negating all and any trace of racism.

Reploids could marry humans, as long as they swore to serve and protected their second half, mostly woman until those fortunate saints would leave this world and enter the divine realm. They would take care of children in the community's many Kulis...Vedic schools were they would all learn about morality and build saintly character with love and care.

Most of those married reploids also had the right to build and care for childlike newbuilds. Having cracked the code of Reploid 'reproduction' but a mere month ago. But none of those newbuilds could be considered the same as Z-T. For they started their life at 'five' years of age and were very quick learner.

And no one complained about that. actually, some human-bodied parents would try to have their own kids learn from the reploids, for they would become walking Bhagavatam Shrines after a whole year...

And they were cute as Heck, so pure, so precocious. And so loved...like all the reploids that lived in Little Vrindavana.

And all reploids loved those humans back a thousandfold.

' _Oh...I wish our Master X could live to see this.'_ Sent a prayer to Srimati-Tulasi devi, praying to the powerful being for a miracle.

* * *

On the altar, Her Grace Sachi-Sundari took the Lord's plate, the old woman grunted as her full body burn scar was pulled.

' _Oh,_ _Kana_ _ya_ _...this bodies almost not good anymore...'_ She spoke from within her heart to her Lord. For her external voice had turned raspy and reedy from the two intubations.

Then she heard a peculiar sound, looking up, she realized that Radha, Balabhadra and Nityananda had dropped their garlands...and then she saw Khir-Chora-Gopinath break His.

The diminutive native of the Bengal coast felt whatever hair was left erect...this...was the sign of something so auspicious, no words could describe it, not even in sacred Bengali

* * *

.

Back at the Babel tower.

"Alright Z-T...I know Krishna said that He was an adventure and all, but do you think we should, you know...go back and prepared better?" Xerox asked as they approached a very bright room at the end of the extremely dusty and unused hallway.

Z-T blew a raspberry...and coughed. The heavy dust had entered his air filter and was already clogging it.

"You know, If I had my backpack with me, you wouldn't be crawling in century-old dust, ruining the awesome hoody mother Kamala made you _and_ clogging your filter." Xerox purged his filters with a gust of air. " Now c'mon Z-T, let's get out of here and let me get the gears we need for- hey!" He yelped as the little mechanized dust bunny crawled toward the other end of the maintenance corridor.

Xerox sighed...and with a brazen smile, 'ran' after the Nanoid.

The Babel tower was boring, and almost everyone that worked there was more or less a bureaucrat.

Oh, he knew he deserved to be stuck in the tower of boring humans and reploids...seriously, none of them had anything better to do but work like asses in a dead-end job...and none wanted to hear about Krishna and the real goal of life. Xerox's only highlight of the day was his service at the temple, he would weed the garden and sweep Madri's Samadhi...and play with Z-T of course.

But one can only be entertained for some time on a tablet that ran slower than his own FPS...and video games were not so fun for him and Z-T and reading books...

He would read for one hour a day the books of the previous Acharia and that was it... he simply wasn't one for reading...and book distribution and Harinama was not an option either since he was still technically grounded for his past actions.

He may have had some help for his quick descent into madness...but it was still his decision in the end.

Still, Xerox longed for action.

' _thank you, Krishna, for making this day interesting.'_ Krishna didn't have to arrange for the discovery...and yet He did.

Eventually, he managed to wade through the forest of dust, sand and cobweb, emerging in a broad room with a huge, glowing tree standing in the middle. The construct glowed with power, and Xerox could make out the steady hum of a generator.

"Woah!" Xerox breathed out as he took stock of the room... he could even see the stars and moon in the sky.

From the floor, Z-T did the same.

"I don't know what this place is...but it's awesome." it could totally be converted into a Tulasi garden with a deity of Radha-Krishna seated under the huge artificial tree, or even a swing to celebrate the Julhan-Yatra festival.

' _Y_ _eah...I need to talk to Harpuia and Larily-lal_ _into it_ _.'_ He could already see the place filled to capacity with ecstatic devotees chanting and dancing as they pull the golden rope of the most opulent swing in existence, pleasuring they're ever so sweet Lordship.

"Oya! Oxu!" Z-T called the one he saw as his big brother and only playmate. "Go. see I wanna!"

"Ok, ok..." The blue reploid chuckle, already mapping out the room. He picked up Z-T and swung the little Hero onto his back, his little hands powerful enough to keep his small frame on X's copy even if he would break at a full run.

He pattered around the huge, column-like tree, it radiated a power both motherly like Larily and Anasuya, yet dark and dangerous as the worst Virus in his quarantine.

It made Xerox Dizzy, but the call to adventure gave him a strength that let him power through it.

Eventually, the intrepid Duo made their way to the other side...

' _Huh...what is this? A box? A control panel?"_ Xerox Wondered as he got closer...and yet making sure he was as close to the wall as possible. Feeling very much uneasy about his discovery.

On his back, Z-T held onto his neck tight enough to strangle him, was he a human. _'Even Z-T's not too sure about it...'_ He thought with dread.

Still, they had come so far, and Xerox doubted the guardians and his mother would let him return here. since there was no way he could explain how he and Z-T had managed to become so dusty.

The Babel tower was spotless, and nowhere was as disty as this secret corridor.

He stopped, and still too far to see what was inside the great three-like construct, he began to pray.

"namas te narasiḿhāya"  
"prahlādāhlāda-dāyine"  
"hiraṇyakaśipor vakṣaḥ-"  
"śilā-ṭańka-nakhālaye"

He began to sing, behind him, Z-T followed with his broken words...and after five minutes, Xerox felt brave enough to see what it was.

For all he knew, it could only be the control panel to Neo-Arcadia's Eden dome... _'But then...why is_ _it_ _so dusty?...it's like...it's like they forgot_ _about it.'_ And as he had learned, humans had changed many accounts. Some in hopes that they would forget the atrocity they had committed in the name of the Asimov code...others, because the truth was too awful to face, even for them.

He crawled closer and closer, Xerox identified the huge three as a sun captor and generator...a big generator tied to a medical computer and... the control panel was not what it seemed at first. For under the layer of Dust, Xerox could make out a silhouette.

He climbed onto the reclined box, the thing looking more like Sleeping Beauty's coffin than anything else right now...

on top of the glass, a heavy layer of dust rested upon the reclined coffin...

It was as if the building itself was trying to hide an awful truth under poison and trash. Like a brat hiding his mother's favourite lamp he had broken, under a pile of Garbage.

He felt his core pulse faster...he felt like an archaeologist of old discovering ancient tombs...was this how Doctor Cain felt when he found X for the first time?

Maybe...Maybe this was where Master X's body was kept? _'No...why would they keep the Dark-Elf so close to the human population. Mega Man X'_ _s_ _b_ _ody is_ _probably_ _somewhere in the middle of the desert...'_ It would make no sense to keep the sacred body of master X, a body that held the most dangerous of cyber-elf, so close to humans and reploids...right?

_ Right? _

Xerox closed his eyes...took a deep breath in and, wiped off the layer of dust...revealing...

* * *

"X..." Alalanath spoke this one letter that somehow meant more than expected.

In front of the fused couple, flashing in and out of sight like a faulty monitor was...

The blue legend...X

Just as his dear wife had told him.

He wore a long blue dress that covered his body, a cross emblazoned his front like a curse, and a Data-halo floated above his head...a dark...film weaving trough the data-hallow like a disease. X's mouth also looked as if it had been stitched closed centuries ago, but had been painfully opened. On his wrists were the broken remenent of data-cuff, a program used to retrained reploids on the level of their code.

He looked...tired, faded, thin, sick and...extremely disappointed at Alalanath.

' _Prabhu...X is...'_

' _Is cyber-elf now?'_ Alalanath asked his wife, his disbelief clear in his subtle voice.

' _Apparently_ _, he is...but he still has his reploid designation._ _'_ Larily stated. _'You know...I think the rumours were tru_ _e;_ _one has to kill a reploid to make a cyber-elf.'_ She conveyed to her husband, he voice deceptively calm for one boiling in righteous anger.

' _Alright...do I need to start chanting Hare Krishna to him?'_ Alalanath asked his wife at a speed only the best computers could clock. To be honest, to be able to free X and afford him a human birth was a dream Alalanath and Larily had for a long time.

' _Ala, chant to him anyway. I think I have an idea about how to salvage him...Krishna gave me an idea. Just keep him occupied.'_

' _Got it, Devi.'_ Alalanath returned to normal time. And after centuries dealing with all types of personality, the withering glance of the eldest hunter didn't faze him at all.

Instead, Alalanath kept his eyes soft and kind, and as loving as is he would look at wither his wife and daughters, his brahmacharis or The Lord.

"X...how are you?" Alalanath began.

"Those Baby-elves...they were mere children." his accusatory tone was harsh. "You...you kill them."

Alalanath leaned back, the lower arms of Larily's seraphic wing providing a rather nice support. "Yeah...no choice X."

"they were innocents."

"I wouldn't call them that...look at what they did to your two sons. What to say about the thousand of Reploids and real Cyber-elves their kind corrupted." Alalanath gestured to the still prone form of Harpuia and Phantom. "And I wouldn't call them babies, X. Trust me, I've raised enough to know one."

"Every night, they cry to their mother." X accused, his voice and form wavering, his energy quickly waning. "And every night...they look for comfort...for me." His digitized voice rasped as if the legendary Re...Elf hadn't spoken for a century.

Alalanath lowered his head...yes, Those creatures had a nasty habit of acting weak and helpless to attract soft-hearted reploids and Cyber-elves to them. Twisting them until they were but programs running the nightmare machine. And it was clear X had been too close to them.

This had been Weil's plans...and it worked flawlessly. It was only due to the Lord's causeless mercy that cyber-elf X did no act on the rabid impulses.

"X...you took care of them, right?" Alalanath asked, trying to keep the conversation going, he could feel his wife reducing the elf-capture field.

It was slow progress, but she didn't want to have X figure out what she was planning and cause him to panic.

At the state he was it...it would defragment the poor soul, leaving him in an actual ghost body, now truly unable to interact with the world, cursed to suffer unspeakable miseries and the burning rays of the sun.

X looked at the much younger reploid. His eyes softening somewhat. "My only companions...they stayed with me...as I lurked in the broken web of cyberspace...the only shred I had left...of Zero."

Alalanath raised a brow.

"Zero...they made Mother-Elf from his code...his DNA."

Alalanath bit his tongue. He knew what X was alluding to...something that was a desire longed for any couples... Desires that were ultimately impossible.

No, reploids didn't have DNA...unless they really were Cybertronien, like their community's conspiracy theorist, his Grace Gokulananda Das kept insisting. what they called Reploid DNA, really were blueprints, nothing more. And no, uploading once blueprint and specks and nanites into one's partner and splicing them together would not produce an offspring.

Reploids didn't have the required hardware to do that, only an external machine could do that.

' _Ala... keep him talking, I'm making good progress.'_ Larily whispered, it was clear she was using her antire brilliant mind to keep the father of all reploids with them. _'he's so low...there's practically no connection to his body.'_ He heard her murmur. _'...I may need to...'_

' _Do it. I already broke and used some siddhis today, go wild Lulu, make Him proud.'_

' _Yes...keep him calm while I work, would you?'_

' _Yes devi...I'll try to have X in a better mood...Shit, I thought I simply dislike Weil. May Yamaraja send the demon to the deepest pit of hell.'_

' _Alalanath!'_ Rebuked her husband.

' _Hey, he's just going to hell for some time...if I really would hate him, Al would have reached the impersonal Brahman by now.'_

' _Alright, point taken.'_

"So...that's what you've been doing all those years." Alalanath began, his tone light a caring.

"I...I'm not sure...existing?...helping?" X spoke, he looked confused and tired.

"Helping with what?"

X starred at Axl...blinked for a bit and...

"The humans...reploids...elf..." he looked down. "I...my father wanted me to help them...Light...Light made me to help...I helped Ciel...When the copy was reprogrammed."

"Ah...I see. You must be the Cyber-elf that helped Ciel and the resistance...right?"

"Yes..." he pursed his lips as if he had eaten something bitter. "But my plan...didn't go as expected..." he admitted.

"No...Z-T turned into a Nanoid on us." Alalanath spoke with a mirthful voice. "Man makes plans...or android in our case, and Krishna laughs at them and makes something better."

X gave a static-filled huff...and nothing else. But for Alalanath, this little bit of sound conveyed how tired and defeated X was about everything.

"so...how long did you stay here X?" Axl asked, he could feel the field closing on X, on a hunch, he started to chant in his mind as he waited for the overwrought ghost of a hunter to finish calculating the years...and purging the dark influence of the corrupters.

"I...don't remember...four years? no...I lurked in Sub-Arcadia and the under-net...for close to a century... And I fought...I fought maverick for a hundred more...I think..." he pulled a face. "Nothing changed after...my sacrifice... Humans are still envious...of us..."

"X...not all humans hate reploids, and not all reploids are against humans," Alalanath spoke with wisdom he rarely showed. "You should see the reploid right activist, and in our part of the land you gave us, this type of racism on close to nil."

X gave a blink...Or it would be if he had enough energy to make his graphical avatar move.

"X, do you remember the piece of land you gave me and the Hare Krishna as a way to apologize?" Alalanath asked. "It's flourishing. We have a centennial forest, plenty of pasturing ground and a village here by the name of little Vrindavana." He explained with unbounded enthusiasm. "By the way, we know you did your best, I saw the security recording of that day."

' _Ala...why did you have to broach this subject?'_

Thankfully, X reaction was just to stare.

"We now know there was nothing you could've done...and Z-T...he forgave you a long time ago." The last of the copy-reploids readjusted his shot, speaking with all the compassion in the world.

The sight of X staring in pure, undiluted horror as Z-T was dragged to his execution chamber while his body refused to move was not something Larily-lala could easily forget.

"How would you know?" X asked, his form a bit more stable now.

"Because he told me so...he's a bit hard to understand sometime," Alalanath admitted. "But when Z-T wants to, he can and will get his point across."

"And he...he remembers?" X asked fearfully.

Alalanath nodded. "He does...he may be baby-shaped right now, but, by God's mercy, he still remembers everything. And he has forgiven you..."

X clenched his jaw.

"He...he still think...he misses you X, he really does." There were but very few moments Z-T would let go of his old X plush. He would eat with it, sleep with it...the only time X-doll would not be in Z-T's arms was when he would do a system clean-up or worship his Radha-Krishna dolls. Who would also be in his arms.

X crossed his arms over his chest, holding his elbows.

There was a lull in the conversation...a very dangerous lull, for Alalanath could now feel the elf-containment field closing in on X.

"Glad to see you weren't alone." The semi-ancient Vaishnava commented. Referring to the corrupting program.

X scoffed. "Not alone? Axl...I had nothing but a pair of new-age virus for company!" Cyber-X gave a wry smile... as some sanity returned to his darkened eyes. then a wince shook his frail protonic body as he tried not to dissipate in background noise. "Sorry, Axl...I...Had a terrible...Century..."

"Yeah...I can see that." Axl spoke emphatically. _'_ _Lu...what did you do?'_

' _Oh...nothing much, I just lifted_ _some_ _influence on him...we really should've_ _chanted the Maha-mantra the moment we saw him...poor X.'_

' _I never_ _thought_ _I would hear you say this Devi, not_ _after_ _what he and Zero did to you.'_

' _you're the one who shot me, Madan.'_ Larily playfully shot back.

"Are you...still with Lumine?" X asked.

"Yep," He grinned. "I've been with her for a bit more than a hundred years, and so far, God still kept us together!"

X's eyes brow went and hid under the v of his helmet.

"you're a...believer?" He asked, taken aback by the surprising development. "Wait...how did you and Lumine manage to survive Omega's wrath?"

Alalanath gave a beaming smile, both sides humbly thanking the Lord for this unprecedented mercy. " God's grace. Four years before Zee...fell down, I partitioned my hardware. Lulu has my left side. Between the two of us, we have this super small buffer zone. That's where the cut happened." Alalanath explained. "God's the supreme controller, and he loves those who love his devotees...He's the one who saved us." he explained, remembering many incidents where those who simply loved and appreciated a devotee of Krishna got His rare and seldom given mercy.

Oh, it was not that Krishna didn't _want_ to give his mercy, there's was just so few who wanted this amazing and sweet grace.

"So... you're telling me...God saved a couple of synths...because..."

"Because we love Z-T, one of his dear servant...and look, here you are too!" Alalanath gestured at X...his body still flickering.

The ancient reploid...a soul that had inhabited a mechanical body for a very long time, pressed his damaged lips together. "No...God abandoned me..." a haggard old man who had seen too much, spoke through the mouth of X. "I...I just want it to end...I just want peace..."

"X...no!"

"So many wars...so much loss...so much pain...I just want to join them...to leave this cage." X's flickering intensified, his extremities dissolving in the darkness of Sub-Arcadia's lowest level. "Let me fade away for good...I want to merge in the earth's natural magnetic field and...cease to be..." the burnt-out reploid closed his eyes, the weariness of the entire world resting on his sagging shoulders. "My existance...is an...it's a mistake...an abomination...Light spat at God's work... and now look...look what happened..." He kept on fading, his protons unable to escape...and yet still unravelling.

" X, listen- everything will be fine." Alalanath desperately tried to reach his last mentor. "X, just come with us, we have some lands and we have the means to take care of you. You won't have to fight anymore...and nobody will need to know your alive. Please, X, don't do this!" The red-head pleaded...

A sad and relived smile light his lips. "It's...too late for me Axl... l...my life's not worth continuing."

"NO!" Axl denied as he tried to catch X's incorporeal hand. "I Won't let you go, and my wife, Larily...Lumine's working to stabilize you as we speak and-"

Fear entered into X's forlorn and tired eyes. He tried to escape, but the containment field was cocooning him. "No...NO!" he used his Data to try to push the now solid field away, spending more energy than was optimal.

But Alalanath would not let his mentor and father figure suicide on him...he would not let him waste his rare 'human' form over a dead past.

' _AXL! NOW!' Larily_ yelped as she suddenly collapsed the field onto X, forcing him back to his sphere form. The one a cyber-elf would usually take when their avatar was not in use. And before X could struggle his way out on the inescapable net, Alalanath physically grabbed him, and Larily's nanite tentacles held him in place in her motherly embrace.

It was the form that would drain the least amount of energy and prana...and right now, every-drop of energy was crucial.

It was like putting a tourniquet on a gashed artery.

"Please...Please let me go! Let me die!" The broken legend begged as he struggled to break free from the Vaishnava's solid grip. Returning to the form of a glowing orb of light emblazoned with an X-like pattern as he tried to escape the loving yet firm grip of his protege.

Alalanath didn't want to say it. But it was clear all those years of slavery had utterly broken the once charismatic commander. For he had never seen him break into hysteric like that... Not even when Omega Zero had breached the Neo-Arcadian shield.

Not even when he had found Alia's broken Remains.

it was heartbreaking, and he could only pray to God that X could be yet another recipient of his causeless mercy.

When he was done, X was locked in the barrier, he could not move, could not return to cyberspace, and could not...he was safe. Safe in his student's hands...

Alalanath gave himself permission to collapse, finally feeling the strike he had collected from his fight with the two corrupted guardians. And it seemed his dear wife felt the same.

Oh...and saving X.

Finally, silence returned to the dark and gloomy confine of Sub-Arcadia's Tokamak, and Larily-lal began to chant the Holy Names. Cooling off from this crazy event only God could've made possible.

_'I can't wait to return home now...Glad this day's almost over.'_

* * *

Back at the base of Yggdrasil...The sound of Z-T's unending sorrow echoed off the walls as Xerox look at the original Master of Neo-Arcadia; Mega man X.

In his glass coffin, the blue legend looked pristine in death and serene. Nothing seemed to have faded, the synth-skin still looked pliable and...

' _what the hell is he doing in the middle of Neo-Arcadia?!'_ Xerox thought with deep dread. Frowning at both the fact that his citizens had been sitting on a time bomb _'This is terrible...I need to contact Harpuia about this. We need to get him out without rousing the dark-elf...otherwise.'_

He'd rather not think about it... but it involved more death than what Neo-Arcadia could deal with.

Then...a weird thought came to him.

What if...Theoretically, the Dark-elf could be purified? Ciel was with them and could deal with the codding aspect, and Alouette was practically tamper-proof, so she could deal with the dark being directly. Not only that, but they had many friends who knew how to break curses, hexes and exorcise ghosts and hobgoblins.

Xerox's core began to flutter at the possibility of X walking among them again, free and...

' _But...is this body empty? Or is X just sleeping inside it?'_ He wondered.

Once again, what had happened to the true master of Neo-Arcadia was rather obscure. Reports said that he sacrificed his ancient and infinitely potent frame to seal the Dark-elf...either forever or until the technology was advance enough to get rid of the rogue program that drove the A.I mad in the first place.

Or...maybe it really was a curse, a mystical hex.

Those did exist.

Anyhow, to extract the Dark-elf...mother-Elf from X's body meant that...that he could live again.

And maybe...just maybe he could fake his death and join the Hare Krishna...they were all so happy with only a few cares. And Larily-lala would be well over the moon and right into Goloka about the joyful event.

Oh...Xerox could already see it, the reunion of the century. And it would offer a chance to rest for the one who went through too many wars.

But for this, he had to get Z-T away from the sleeping prince.

"C'mon Z-T. We may still be able to save him." Xerox spoke as he tried to pry the Nanoid away from the casket. " We just need to get mom to look at him."

"NO!" Z-T yelled as he maintained his grip on the casket... to Xerox's great chagrin.

Xerox did a reading on the ancient hunter. it...didn't look good, and it was clear the huge 'tree' really was a solar-powered generator/medical computer and whatever was needed to keep the dark-elf from breaking out. Nothing came from X...

Xerox's hope for a miraculous reunion disappeared, and, after sending yet another prayer on the behalf of Neo-Arcadia's designated martyr, began to copy whatever information he could. Knowing that his mother and the other techies needed to have as much information as possible about this volatile situation.

The blue biped shuddered to think about the disaster this would be, would the system fail...he had already caused so much damage in Neo-Arcadia in a scant four years...what would having crazy reploids and elf running around the place and maddening other reploids would do?

Once again, Xerox tried to pull Z-T away from the Dark-elf's prison. And once again, Z-T's cry and forceful denial met him.

"Z-T...Listen, we can't stay here, he's...He's gone alright! Gone for good. It's just an empty body now." Those words just made the little Nanoid cry more. His sorrow now starting to affect Xerox too. "Let's go back to mom...and let's go pas a few nights in Little Vrindavana...we can hold an all-night Kirtana for him..." he tried to pull the grieving Nanoid off...without any effect whatsoever.

The blue copy sighed as he lowered himself to the ground, crossing his arms as he waited for Z-T to run out of energy...of for him to finish his mourning.

As he sat, Xerox began to chant...he hadn't brought his neem beads with him, but her could still use his internal counter to calculate how much he recited.

And thus he chanted the holy names of God as he waited for the other Vaishnava, one who actually could chant the prescribed number of round, to calm down.

" _Hare Krishna Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna Hare Hare...Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama Hare Hare...Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna Hare Hare...Hare Rama Hare Rama...Rama Rama Ha...ah?"_ Suddenly, the blue reploid felt that...something had changed in X...like...a connection was gone...

' _somethings wrong...'_ Xerox realized. He quickly got up and...he froze!

Master X's body...was twitching.

Plenty of expletives ran in his mind...this was... the worst-case scenario. He climbed as fast as he could and tried to grab the jubilant Z-T from the casket...and then he froze in pure horror as 'X' began to open his eyes.

"Eko!? EKO!" Z-T didn't seem to know what was wrong...X was not supposed to be able to move.

Then...his eyelid fluttered open, revealing pure darkness and what seemed to be a pair of stylized red pupils.

Needless to say, Z-T celebration was cut short...and Xerox began to pray as he held the Nanoid to his chest.

The seemingly processed X stared at the duo...his body eerily still.

"Uh...Um...A...Hi?" Xerox ventured, paralyzed by fear. Somehow hoping that the Dark-elf would maybe just go back to sleep?

The possessed body of X Lurched forward, his head hitting the thick pane of tempered glass with enough force to crack it. Xerox finally managed to make his arms move...and he ran away as the dark-elf broke free of the containment unit, using the body of X as her ill-gotten vessel.

Xerox, with Z-T desperately holding on to his neck, 'ran' as fast as he could, tripping on himself with fear. On his back, His little big brother cried in pure fear. And behind them...

The possessed body of X glided in the air, always too close for comfort, even if Xerox was quite far.

He somehow managed to reach the dust-filled corridor amid the blaring siren and the failing security system, plowing through the numerous cobwebs as he tried to put as much distance between the Dark-Elf and himself.

He didn't want to turn rogue again...and he didn't want Z-T to either...

' _I need to run...but if I run to mama and Nandini, then...or any reploid...'_

' _no...no...I can't...I can't let the dark-elf get to them...but I can't let it get it Z-T! Oh Krishna, What should I do?'_

And then, as he burst through the spotless hallway, he realized that he only needed to reach the elevator and the calamity would not be able to reach him and his little brother.

His U.I warned him that his filters were at fifty percent capacity, and the young reploid could definitely feel it. Were he in a human body his lungs would be burning.

Usually, a reploid suffering from a half-clogged filter would simply need to work at half his capacity until he could get it replaced or cleaned out. But Xerox didn't have this luxury. For the nightmare was right behind him, calling to Its a blue copy in warped, broken words.

" _ **ZzzZEEEEE...EEEEEEEE...AAAAA...NaaAA He-HE-h-E"**_

Whatever it was trying to say, Xerox didn't care, he could see the elevator door, literally the door to salvation.

On his back, he could feel Z-T's system overheating. His much smaller filter completely clogged. It was yet another reason for X's failed Heir to reach the damn elevator and get the hell away from the abomination...

And he did...with enough distance to be able to call the lift.

But as he gave the order for the lift to come a terrible surprise awaited him...

the whole floor was in lockdown.

The lift would not come, the emergency exits were all locked, and he could forget about throwing himself off the damn tower since _there were no windows on the upper floor!_

Xerox could feel Z-T's grip slacken despite the panic they felt...and he could feel the dark-elf being a bit too close to comfort.

Xerox tried to run...but his arms failed him.

Bering him, X's sacred body floated and moved like the processed doll it was, Black wings with red and orange lines and the same eye pattern that filled X's hallow camera jutted from his back, encapsulating the body in its dark embrace.

Xerox grabbed Z-T from his neck...he could feel the little system straining, in his forehead, the blue gem was flashing, indicating that he was low on fuel.

The little Vaishnava closed his eyes...

Xerox looked back at the looming form of the Dark-Elf and its ill-gotten body. One of its arms was outstretched...inching closer and closer to the copy-duo.

Xerox knew this was the end...at least, he managed to make some little spiritual progress in this lifetime, he just hoped that somehow...Z-T would make it out.

He turned over, keeping Z-T to his chest, showing his back to the abomination...trying to protect the Nanoid with his own frame as he began to chant.

If that was the end...then better he remembered Krishna...

_Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare_

_Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare_

He chanted and chanted, taking full shelter of Hari-Nama Prabhu as he prepared to die.

At that moment...Xerox, the soul in the body designated as Xerox realized that, since he was the eternal soul in activating this body, nothing could happen to him, he could not die, could not be destroyed, atomized or erased and he didn't really suffer. It was only his mind and his conditioning that made him think that he was a body with a soul...when he reality, he was a soul in a body.

This body he was in, even if an amazing piece of technology was not meant to be eternal. And today was the day he had to leave it.

With this consciousness, the pure soul conditioned to think that he was a reploid by the name of Xerox, chanted with deep feeling to the Lord...to Radha-Krishna. Taking an amazing pleasure in their names..knowing that...very soon, he would be home in Goloka.

_Oh, Mother Radha...I'm about to return home. Please engage me in Krishna's service...I'm ready to serve him now..._

_Oh Gauranga, oh Nityananda...I'm most fallen and insignificant. And Unlike your blessed Madri, I'm unable to even give my life to protect your devotees successfully. But please, oh most merciful ones, at least bring Z-T back home...I can wait._

Suddenly, he felt a hand of whatever was left of his lower back.

" _ **KRISHNA!"**_ The replica of X screamed as loud as he could.

The hands kept moving on his form, mostly to his truncated abdomen. The touch was gentle...and curious. And yet, Xerox kept praying and kept repeating Krishna's holy name like the powerful prayer it was.

The hands kept roaming and roaming...trying to grab, to reach the unmoving Nanoid in Xerox's arms. And yet, they were still gentle...

finally, with a frustrated huff, the dark-elf turned Xerox over...and then paused.

"E-e-e-e-e-eKKKKKKKkkkkkkk?...Zee-e-eRR-RRR-ooo-oOOoo?"

' _Uh?'_ Xerox opened his eyes and stared at the bright green eye of X...or The Dark-Elf.

Only...the dark wing thing with the eyes was gone, and X's body had taken this otherworldly glow, in his back, a pair of cyber-elf wing stood erect. They were looking at Xerox with unbounded curiosity and confusion.

In the centre of its eyes, a white glow shone.

"eeeeE-Ee-e-e-e-kEsU-U-Uuu?" Mother-elf tried again. Lifting the half-reploid off the unforgiving ground. "Zee-EeR-r-R-Roooo...ZeE-eerooOoOoo BaaaaB-b-Byy-y-yyy?

Xerox stared, still clutching Z-T as he stared at what could only be Mother-Elf using Master X's body. After a few awkward seconds, he finally spoke.

"No...I'm...Xerox..." The failed copy managed to choke out, his system now finally having the time to recover a bit. "And this...This is Z-T."

"ge-zEeEe-eroo-oooKss-sus-?" She asked with a tilt of her head...her eyes wide and innocent. "ZeeEE-Ee-e-Te-eEEee?"

Actually, X's eyes were wide and innocent. And the one inside made them even more.

' _X has green eyes...why did mama give me red eyes then if I was supposed to be his perfect copy.'_ Xerox observed, whatever fear he felt now completely dissolved.

The dark-elf...or was it mother-elf now, stared at Xerox and Z-T.

Z-T...being low on fuel blearly turned to look at...the first elf in the first reploid. "E...ko?"

' _Oh, scrap...he needs a charge and fasts.'_ Xerox noticed. Would he be...on the ground and not in a potential treat's grips, he would share a charge with his little-big brother.

The Elf processed X noticed the discrepancy and immediately lowered the duo to the ground and pried the Nanoid from Xerox's grip.

For some reason, The copy of X trusted the...processed original.

"ZEee-TEe...N-o-o-ot Ze-e-eeRo-Ooo...Z-E-er-Ooo...ba-a-aaB-yY-yyy?" He...she asked as she held The Nanoid to her core. "ZeeeeeeTeeeee-e-e-e-e..." she cooed, rocking the low powered Nanoid, a soft and motherly smile adorning his...her lips.

"Ah...no...he's Zero's copy...kind of like how I'm X's copy..." Xerox explained, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was having a very civil conversation with...what seemed to be a purified mother-elf...using Master X's body as if it was her own. "Your using the original's body right now."

Mother-Elf..s Eyes grew wide...and her pupil turned into pinpricks and she stopped rocking Z-T.

"Maybe...maybe you should give X his body back?" Xerox ventured, still fervently praying that this was not a trick and that the dark-elf really was back to being good.

Mother-Elf got up...then X's eyes blanked before returning to normal. But it was clear she didn;t like what she was seeing...scanning...whatever mother-elf did.

"Ee-Eee-ks...noo-...Nooot...here." She shook her head. "Gone..." some tears flowed from her eyes.

"Oh..." Obliviously. X had been reported dead. "So...ah...this bodies like...yours now?" Xerox asked, very much unsure about how to deal with the whole situation...and also concerned about Z-T.

He had been helping at the temple, then both had roughhoused for some time...and then there was the adventure that had lead to this event. Xerox could feel his battery was bellow fifty percent...so what to speak of Z-T?

"So...your mother-elf, huh?" What else he could do but small talk, hoping his guardians would arrive and soon...since Z-T had just slipped in power-saving mode.

Mother-elf-X stared at Xerox for a bit before returning her attention to the 'sleeping' Z-T. "Noooooo...I...I...I" She tried to speak but, she seemed confused.

"Yes...who are?"

Mother-elf pointed at her face. "I...A-I...ssss"

"Oh...your Ai...like, love right?...or is it A.I?" Not that she was an artificial intelligence. She was conscious, she had emotions and she had desires...meaning she was a soul.

Like every single Elf's that came after her.

She shook her head, her frustration clear. "No-o-o...I...I...A...I..."

"Hey, it's alright. We can figure it out later just ah...Z-T needs to recharge and...I'm also a bit tired." Xerox admitted. The crazy event that had just happened, the close call with the dark elf and the miracle that had just occurred...he was feeling the strain.

' _I want a nap...with Mama nearby.'_ He wanted his Mama...and Larily-lal and Harpuia...

* * *

Yes, Mother Sachi Sundari is yet another Devotee I know. she used to be my Beta reader and yes, her whole body got burned twice, and on the second time, she fell into a coma.

She's a family woman, all of her kids are grown up, she still lives with her equally short and saintly husband and both are university teachers...

And yes, what Fefnir said about the soul is a hundred percent true, It's in the Bhagavad-Gita as it is, I believe in the second chapter. but I'm not an expert.

Sadly enough.


	10. Chapter 10

In one of the abandoned warehouses in the most decrepit part of Neo-Arcadia, in the condemned basement of what used to be an access silo to the Sub-arcade reactor, the movement could be detected.

It was Larily-Lala, emerging from his most successful retrieval mission yet!

The fused Reploid stumbled out of the old and rotted eaten barricade. Battered, bruised, hungry and bearing with him X...

X... a soul so dear to them...it was clear he had done something to please Srimati-Radharani...or Srimati-Radharani just felt especially merciful on this Ekadasi day.

That...or Nityananda...was just being Nityananda.

' _Ladly...is it real? Is it true? Is it really...I was not dreaming down here, was I?'_ He asked his dear Bhatki-partner. As he clutched X closer, noting with great pain at how...depleted he was.

He was practically dying...his heart so broken, his will to live nil...He was such a far cry from the Super cool hero of old that had taken him, the overly enthusiastic Axl, under his wings.

Now...those same wings had been clipped, and his guardian angel had fallen into the pits of hell, his mind twisted by two demons in the form of babies Programmed by a horrible asura that had once, decades ago, being as good as an uncle.

He clutched the elf-closer, feeling his overtaxed and dust clogged vent stuttered. Oh, he needed to get to Ciel and Alouette...

This felt so surreal...and Alalanath wasn't sure if the Elf he carried was really him...his father figure.

' _Yes, Ala...It's X...'_ Larily confirmed what he already knew but feared to believe. But he could also detect some...hesitation in his wife's voice. And yet...he still felt the effect of her presence, a veritable firewall and virus buster had sought and destroyed whatever effect those two A. I had afflicted the temple president with.

She had tried the same thing with Phantom and Harpuia, the latter being the new emperor of the Eurasian continent, and soon the world, could not have his software and mind twisted by the inglorious hatred of a man who deserved his walkabout in the desert.

It had worked, partly. They Systems still recognized her as Lumine and prevented her from doing more than a light sweep. Still, it was better than nothing, and now that the protection software knew what to look for. (being self-updating and all.) such an event would not happen anytime soon. They just needed some time to recover.

Still, he could feel his left side had doubts.

' _Lulu...you sound a bit confused.'_ What answered him was an ironic scoff.

' _Well... weren't you confused from the identity of our captive not even five seconds ago?'_

' _Yes, I was... thank you for the scan, by the way. You just sound like someone who has a few questions on your mind.'_ he asked as he began to move debris and vegetation out of the way. "So ask away, we still need to wait for Uluka and Shuka."

' _Ala...can a cyber-elf be considered a ghost?'_ His literal left side asks. She was the one holding X to hear battery core, still connected to him via nanite tentacles.

She would use them sometimes, for when sharing one body, it helped to have another pair of arms.

' _No...not really. A ghost is the_ _subtle_ _body_ _made of the mind, the_ _intelligence_ _and the false ego... A cyber-elf has the_ _additional_ _covering of_ _sound_ _sky,_ _air_ _and fire.'_ Alalanath explained, curious about how his beloved could have forgotten about this fact, being the absolute Vedic geek out there.

But then, both were well aware that... others were watching their every move and words.

Behind them, the sound of Phantom lugging the one-legged Harpuia informed the fused couple that they too had managed to exit sub-Arcadia in (almost) one piece, despite their damaged state.

Larily-Lala turned to face them with pride. They truly were the true heirs of X...

"Alalanath Sir...I...I..." Phantom tried to apologize; it was clear the previous event had bruised his pride.

' _Oh Krishna...that's quite some mercy you gave us back there...It's only because of you that we've made it all out alive.'_ He felt his wife hug X closer.

She...had also grown quite close to X during the four years before Zero's...fall. Not as much as Z-T... but enough for her to care about him.

"It's alright, Uluka, we all make mistakes...and we all face demons stronger than us," Alalanath reassured the Shinobi. " And how's Shuka? Is he back with us yet?"

"Ahhhh...A little..." Harpuia stirred. "I...hate Baby-elve," he muttered on Phantom's neck.

A well-shared sentiment.

On the way down the dilapidated nuclear smokestack, the green general had been a beast. Destroying corrupted mechalinoid left and right as he became the arms and blades of Vayu-deva. And what to say of Phantom, who all but merged in the darkness sub-Arcadia like a green parrot becomes one with a green tree...

Or an impersonalist in the light of the Lord.

It was only some especially lousy Karma that had let the two programmable demons take over the fearsome guardians.

Alalanath didn't bother hiding his smile at the two... "Alright, both of you are alive. Were still a bit far from the tower tough."

"It's alright, Harpuia's not the heaviest..." phantom informed the centennial reploid as he readjusted his grip. "I think we can teleport now, were out of the sub-level..." He winced. THis brother copied the painful reaction.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Alalanath asked the two heir of Mega Man X. He felt on edge too...and it was not due to what had happened prior.

"Notification...a warning." Harpuia winced as he spoke. "It...a code like...urgh..." he leaned his damaged helmet onto Phantom's shoulder.

"Hari...what's wrong?"

"The baby...the Bad-Elves messed with my memories. I think...It's back, but...Ah...No...Those Notifications are...impossible." He mumbled, clearly in great pain.

Larily-Lala didn't waste any time ruining to the side of the suffering Ruler of Neo-Arcadia. "Hari! Hari...what's wrong?" The duo asked the green nephew of a sort as Alalanath laid a hand on Harpuia's shaking back, letting his wife's tentacles latching onto one of his port.

' _Oh no...he infected.'_

' _Infected? Oh, please tell me it's not the maverick virus.'_ Alalanath pleaded, praying to Krishna and Narashima-deva that he would not be required to...

No, he could not even think about that...the ex-maverick hunter had already forced to souls out of their bodies...bodies that were meant to invoke that of an innocent child.

He didn't want to kill someone he cared about again...lest the Lord orders him.

"-ick virus."

The oil and coolant practically froze in their lines... "I beg your pardon?"

"I said...It's not as bad as the maverick virus." Harpuia repeated. "I think... it's something the elves were carrying, but... it's not... It can't do much... just makes my day sukkier," he hissed. "..it's making me glitch...warning about the dark-elf getting free flashing worst then Pandu pink and Neo-yellow tie-die."

Said Ninja now had the same expression as Alalanath when he heard about the maverick virus. "Harpuia...I...my scans came in clear..."

"And?" the mildly infected guardian asked.

"I'm also receiving a code black..." he revealed with a very tight voice.

At those words, all the reploids understood the horrific implication.

Without waiting another moment, Larily-Lala contacted their daughter. "RADHA! Radha! This is MaTa, Report right now!" He ordered as his dear wife clutched X closer to her core.

[DAD!] after what felt like an extra hundred years, he finally heard the blessed voice of his youngest daughter. She sounded scared... "Dad...mom...Where are you? I tried contacting you, but everything was shut down and-"

"It's alright, Radhika... we're here," Larily spoke gently as she tried to hide how fearful she was at the whole situation.

[Mom...mom...is it...Ciel...and...] His God sent daughter stuttered as she tried to speak, clearly in shock.

' _Oh my Lord...please bring us home.'_ The centennial Vaishnava prayed. Ready to give up whatever he had, for he knew his current situation was temporary.

If the Dark-elf really was out...then breaking X's connection with his old body may not have been the best of action to perform.

[Yo, Alalanath! Hare Krishna, Fighting Fefnir speaking.] The firefighter joined in on the call. [ Sorry to hack your Nandini's com. Chanel, but everything's in shut down.] The boisterous general spoke. [Were fine, Ciel, Alouette, and Nandini have been teleported out of the Babel Tower as with everyone that lived there, they're with Leviathan and Kamala. The whole temple's in apocalypse mode, and...everyone's chanting the Hare Krishna Maha-Mantra ecstatically...is that normal?]

[Yes...absolutely.] There was no place safer than an ecstatic Sankirtana. [What's the situation? Harpuia and Phantom reported that the dark-elf had broken out of her prison.]

[Yep...] Came leviathan's higher than normal pitch. She was clearly panicking at the terrible development. [apparently, our supper smart human leader thought it would be wise and _perfectly fine_ to have the Dark-elf at the top of the Babel tower since, you know, her prison also happened to be our Father's tomb and...you know, it's not like we needed to know _that_ information since it would totally clue us in about how Xerox was a reprogrammed reploid and the human maverick and-"

"Leviathan, calm down. You don't need to panic." Alalanath ordered with all the authority he had gained over the past hundred years. "You are a scion of X; act like one!"

[Act line one...you mean committing suicide?] She snapped. [Listen, I'm sorry to tell you, but with the Dark-elf out, it's game over.] She finished with a frightful amount of sobriety.

[Lucie, listen to me.] Phantom interjected. [ We can't...] he sighed—[Lucie...you're in Little Vrindavan...remain here and protect everyone. We will...we will do our best to stall her. Have Ciel take control of the telecommunication array and make an R.W firewall around little Vrindavan.] he ordered his sister unit. [Listen...I...I love you all...]

[Pandu, please!] Leviathan's voice wavered.

[It's alright, we're all going back home anyway..} Phantom spoke with both conviction and kindness. [I chant Hare Krishna, you chant Hare Krishna. We're all going in the same direction Lucie.]

Alalanath could hear some sobs from the Ice general. Usually, he would consider it a very out of character act for such a fearsome guardian... that was until he received a message from Prana-Govinda, he located the dark-elf...

She was at the front door of the temple, holding and unresponsive Z-T and Xerox hostage.

And Using X's old frame... that was still usable after all this time.

Needless to say, it took no time for the fused Duo (plus Cyber-X) to warp back at the temple...leaving behind Harpuia and phantom, for at the moment...anywhere but the Banke-Bihari Mandira was safe.

* * *

Back at the temple...

"Prema...I think you scared them." Xerox informed the newly christened Mother-elf.

It was a temporary name, but the copy of master X liked it better than Ai.

"I...s-s-s-s-scared...Bu-u-u-u-u...I'm n-o-o-o-o...t...Scary..." Prema protested as she once again knocked on the door.

They had managed to exit the babel tower through its roof; since Prema _had_ wings and technically _was_ the mother of all Cyber-elves, this was to expect. What had waited for them was a city in full panic mode and humans willing to give their lives to protect their land from an innocent who had just woken up from a nightmare.

Prema had... done something to their radio and whatever electronic they had. And now those humans were leaving them alone.

Speaking of Prema, she was a bit more vocal now. But her vocal chip was definitely faulty.

Well...it was not her chip, to begin with. It actually...it used to be for Master X.

...Well, he was gone...hopefully having taken a human birth this time. And now Prema was in the old, bicentennial frame.

Xerox returned his attention to the holy-place. His favourite place in all of Neo-Arcadia. He could hear the ecstatic Kirtana going in in the temple room, and it was clear everyone was notified of the 'Dark-Elf' newly found freedom and thus were preparing for the worst...

' _Oh Krishna, if only they knew mother-elf was purified...that you purified her.'_ The blue copy lamented. Not only that, but he could not contact anyone since his mom had turned his long and short-range radio off.

No, it was not for what he did under the influence of those so-called humans; he had just...well...

...he had no right to call as many people he could to invite them to the Sunday feast...or sell transcendental books on the phone since he was better than a mere telemarketer AI.

' _Mom...why did you have to turn it off? Alalanath thought it was an awesome idea! And now look! I can't even call you to tell you I'm fine!'_ Was this how being a teenager was all bout? Frustration about one's parents over their over fussing and unfair punishment.

Oh, Xerox knew he deserved much worst...but now his mom had potentially doomed him, Z-T and Prema to a possibly deadly misunderstanding.

Once again, Xerox knocks on the temple door. And once again, he was met with a wave of mantra...

He saw someone, Prana-Govinda, peaking his head to see who it was. The ancient reploid seemed unsure as to what to do... and absolutely terrified. He glanced back to Prema and the still crashed and dust-caked Z-T with clear mistrust.

Yes, so Z-T, even whit a full tank (they had found one energy container that was not too old.), could not clear-out his absolutely clogged vent. And, with the horrific sound of his over-burdened fan, he had gone into emergency shut down mode.

Xerox knew how it looked like, and to be honest, it would be hilarious if not for the fact that they were in the very real danger of being killed from a misunderstanding. He knew Prana would not open the door for them, not after all the betrayals he had survived. The imperfect copy of Master X was beside the most dangerous corrupter, the 'Dark-Elf.' He was also certain they thought he was affected by its presence.

Not only that...but she was technically impersonating the deceased master X.

No, he was not corrupted again. His mother had made sure _nothing_ short of being reprogrammed would turn him evil... and after what had happened, she had even made her son reprogramming-proof. Something no reploids were...for some sadly oblivious reasons.

Suddenly, Xerox wasn't too sure about his stability... He had felt fine after his first mind-rape...at least until he had woken up on the infirmary table with a wrathful Harpuia about to end his life again. And for a good reason.

' _Oh, Krishna...Hare Krishna Hare Krishna Krishna Krishna Hare Hare Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare.'_ He chanted the Maha-Mantra. Since, as Bhakti-lata and Bhagavad-Gita swami would say, when in doubt, chant Hare Krishna.

"Ze-r-r...Rocku...Are u-u-u-u-u-u O-o-o-o-o k?" Prema asked as she went by the Kailia-Nataraja fountain.

"Ah...I don't know Prema-Prabhu. Are your really free from the vile curse or...or am I just hallucinating that you're back at being nice and sweet?" Xerox asked as he ambled his way beside mother-elf. Assuming she was nice and sweet in the beginning.

Prema paused and knitted her brows. "I-I-It is Gone... I can't hhhhhhh-e-e-e-e-e-ere the bad v...nice..." she informed her Copy of this fact as she dunked Z-T in the fountain.

Xerox's eyebrows hid under his helmet as he hoisted himself on the side of Kalia-Nataraja. The water around Z-T had turned black with the smooth and the dust that had previously clogged his tiny filters, and the Nanoid was still unresponsive.

Really, the blue copy suspected that Z-T might have fallen asleep in Kalia-daha, or Kalia's lake. Which, for the reploid population, was permitted.

As long as they cleaned up after themselves.

"SO...you were hearing a...bad voice?" Xerox asked as he made himself comfortable.

Prema nodded, then she began worrying her lips. "B-baaaa-d-d-d Voi- voicsssssssssssss...E-E-E-Evi-lllll Man..."

"The voice was from an evil man?" Xerox once again asked. This...sounded similar to what he had been through.

Prema nodded, still keeping an eye on Z-T. "Ll-l-l-l-l-l-l-lastttttttttime I sa-a-a-a-a-aw him he had a c-c-c-c-c-c-one head a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a" The mother of all elves mute her voice box as a look of sheer frustration twisted her face. It was clear that, despite her clearing CPU, the voice chip was shot to hell and back.

Once again, Xerox could not help but find it very endearing.

Yes...Master X could look very endearing, especially when the adorable mama-elf was in control of his old body. Especially the way she would pout.

' _And I thought Z-T's pout was dangerous, Prema's practical world ending.'_

Said...cyber-entity turned her fathomless green glance to Kaila-Nataraja, then back to Xerox. Then she pointed at Sri-Krishna.

"Oh, do you want to know about Krishna?"Xerox asked. Not bothering to hide his joy at the prospect.

Prema nodded as she readjusted her seating so that her feet were in the water reservoir. The day _was_ a bit hot, and, as Xerox had noticed while serving Madri's samadhi, putting once feet in Kalia-Daha _was_ a legitimate way to bring a reploid's temperature down.

Not that the blue replica could anymore... but a whole body bath was even more effective.

At the bottom of the water-bound diorama, Z-T sighed a look of pure bliss and contentment on his pudgy little face. The expression transferred itself onto Xerox and Prema.

Yes, Z-T was perfectly fine in the sacred water.

"So...the beautiful blue boy you see dancing on this snake is Krishna. But everyone knows him as God." The blue half-bot began, praying to Srila-Prabhupada and Vedavyasa that he may be empowered to share this transcendental knowledge. "You...Know what God is...right?" He asked the oldest-elf in existence.

Prema bit her lips and shrugged. Surprising Xerox by the fact that she knew _something_ about Krishna.

"Huh...ok...So...yeah, Krishna's the supreme personality of Godhead because he has all the six opulence, all wealth, all strength, all beauty, all knowledge, all power and all renunciation in full. and He has all the sixty-four qualities...don't ask me what they are tough, I didn't even start reading the Nectar of Devotion yet." He was still studying the Srima-Bhagavatam; he was in the third Canto. The teaching of Kapiladeva to his mother, the saintly Devahuti.

Prema nodded, making a little beep to tell Xerox to continue.

"So yeah, Krishna controls everything; he said in the Bhagavad-gita that nothing can move, not even a blade of grass if he doesn't want it to. But at the same time, He won't remove our free will."

Prema let herself make an 'a' sound.

"He's in the atom as super soul, he's in the heart of everyone, he maintain the universe, and he is the universe." he heard Prema's iris blooming wide. "Basically, there's two-part of God...the person, and his energy...which is also none different from him. Like how the sun and its rays are one yet two. Understand?"

Prema nodded vigorously.

"OK, so God is to be worship with aw and reverence...but that's just in the lower spiritual realms. Vishnu, Rama and Dwarkadisha are all holding positions of power. Vishnu...of Narayana's basically God, the supreme controller, the maintainer and the upholder of Drahra, or the natural constitution of all things and the dully wedded husband or the Goddess of Fortune, Srimati-Lakshmi devi. Same this in...ah...well, same thing as Lord Rama and his wife, Sita-Devi. They are the Supreme King and Queen of...oh, Ayodhya." Xerox explained, feeling the great bliss caused by sharing god with another soul.

"and in Dwarka, Krishna's a powerful hero...He's not really a king, but other kings would see him as such. He was...is the Son of Vasudeva and Devaki, and his grandfather is King Ugrasena, the Chief of the Yaddus." Xerox tried to remember.

In the Krishna book, Krishna is described as having made the ocean-bound fort of Dwarka...but he could not remember if the Lord was ever called King Krishna.

He was called Lord Krishna...but not King Krishna or anything.

Huh...

"A-Anyway. He lived in his citadel in the middle of the Indien ocean with his sixteen thousand and a hundred and eight queens... but... But this is not this Krishna," He pointed at the chastiser of Kalia. " This Krishna in Vraja's worship by love and love alone. There's no awe, no reverence... just pure, unalloyed love." He finally managed to explain.

He heard Prema beep twice, and he felt she wanted to have more information about the previous topic. Meaning the one about Krishna being the most successful polygamist ever while paradoxically being a monogamist at the same time.

God and Paradox... meaning there was no Paradox at all.

Prema's eyes grew wide at that, and her mouth fell open. Apparently, Xerox had spoken out loud.

He would do that since...you know. He didn't have that many friends and would remain for a long stretch of time cleaning the tombs.

"Yeah, Krishna can marry as many young girls he wants, He's God, and we all belong to him." Xerox declared to a very surprised Prema.

"Of course, we all belonged to him. Krishna's everything, Even us...But we're not him." Xerox quickly amended. " Krishna...OK, First of all, were not those bodies, we're spirit souls made of eternity and knowledge inside a body made of...mostly metal and silicon." He rubbed his head...

They had a bit of a clue about how this had happened, but as Alalanath had explained, it was basically the result of some unknown past actions, and they were now reaping the price...as was everyone in the material world, for that matter.

Xerox was not a good preacher by any stretch of the imagination...but he had heard Madri was pretty good if not...flooding the poor new people with more information they could ever hope to understand.

' _Oh, Mother Madri...I know I caused the greatest offence to your lotus feet, but please help me out to explain the transcendental knowledge to Prema, the mother-Elf.'_ The replica prayed to the departed saint, hoping she would be willing to bestow her causeless mercy unto him.

"Prema...Krishna is like the unlimited well of eternity, consciousness and bliss. And were his small parts and parcels...just like droplets of water...but unlike water, we cannot completely merge in his existence again...Basically, we were one with him and different." he explained. "Krishna's not made of mater...His Body and his Self is one like...like what you see, that's who Krishna is." he gestured to Kalia-Krishna. "We're...different. Our body and our true self, the soul, is different. Like, what you see here, the red-eyed reploid...that's not who I really am."

Prema pointed at the replica quizzically.

"It's the same with humans and everything that lives. Humans, plant, animals...reploids, we're all spirit souls in material bodies...do you understand."

"Ye-s-s bu-bu-but what ab-b-b-b-b-b-bout his six-six-six-" Prema tried to speak, to bring Xerox back to her question.

Right... that hot topic.

No, Xerox had no idea how to answer that... he was just a sweeper, not a great Vedic scholar, and it showed. _'I just wanted to tell her about Krishna's sweetness in Vraja! Oh... why did I had to broach this particular subject? I'm such an idiot!"_

"Krishna the only man, basically, everyone belongs to him." A woman spoke from behind the statue of Krishna dancing on Kalia's hood. " Krishna is the supreme husband, the supreme father, the supreme friend and the supreme Lover. And we all love him back!"

Xerox perked up, trying to see who was hiding behind the monument. "Who...who are you? Why aren't you hiding in the temple like everyone else?" he asked, a bit worried by this development.

"I'm your friend, and I have nothing to be afraid about." the friend walked out from behind her hiding spot. "But you may call me...Madhuri."

She was a young human woman; she was of average height and had very broad hips compare to her torso. She was barefooted and wore a deep blue sari that fitted her plenty of full curves. Her long brown hair was tied in a very thick braid, and her eyes and smiles whereas broad and as warm as Xerox thought a human could conjure. On her forehead was the urdapunda tilaka, marking her as a devotee of Krishna.

And she was...quite familiar as if Xerox would've seen her somewhere...but... at the same time, it was clear she was not of this world.

"Mother Madhuri...I don't remember seeing you at the temple." Xerox commented as he discreetly leered at the weird woman.

She was not registering on any of his sensors. But one glance at Prema told Xerox that she could also perceive the woman.

Madhuri gave a mischievous smile, then turned to the statue of Krishna. "So, what Xerox was trying to tell was that this." she gestured to the murti. "supremely handsome and mind-stealing moon-like youth is God. And as God, the ever-free controller controlled by love, he can do thing us poor mortal can't...and he doesn't have to follow the rules in Vrindavana because it would prevent him from giving the intensity of loving dealing He wants to his greatest of devotee's." Madhuri closed the subject and went to another. "Now, as for why our Krishna was dancing on Kalia, a snake's who's poison was so virulent, it made the Yamuna deadly for all...well, I sorta told you why...but please let me tell you with more details."

"One day, Krishna was herding his friend's cows in the forest near Kalia-Daha, or the lake Kalia was staying at since he managed to anger Garuda...it's another story, but...don't eat what's meant for God and his representative." Madhuri began her tale, enchanting her audience. "Anyway, Krishna and his thousands of millions of cowherd boyfriends and numberless cows, after walking through the twelve forests of Vraja, were thirsty, and thus, to relive their parched throat and cool of from the summer sun went to the nearest bank of the Yamuna river... was it just so happen that the extremely envious and poisonous Kalia...and his numerous wife were staying," Madhuri explained as she acted the drama.

"Now, at this time. Kalia's ever-flowing poison had turned the Yamuna's glorious water into a bubbling pit of vile venom. Nothing could grow on its bank, and if a bird had the misfortune to fly above the river." she lowered her voice. Then she clapped her hand. "It would die...only a lone Kadamba tree remained on its bank."

"And then what happened?" Xerox asked, completely engrossed in Madhuri's narration.

She looked right into their eyes, his face taking on the pallor of death. "They all died _."_

Behind him, he could hear Prema gasp, her hands covering her mouth in sheer horror.

Madhuri took a few steps back. "I know what your wondering right now, why did the little cowherd boy, who previously great muni's rishis, Vedic scholars and the great Demi-God went to drink the clearly poisonous water, right?"

Xerox nodded as he drank the nectar flowing from Madhuri's plump lips.

"Well, my dear friend, Those pure souls, those who have reached the Spiritual sky, especially those eternally liberated associates of Krishna in Vraja, have such great faith in their best friend that they would willingly drink poison and walked into the mouth of a demon to spread his unending lories. For they are fearless, knowing that Krishna will always protect them." the plump woman declared, her blue-green eyes shining with a glow that was not of this world.

Xerox nodded, not even bothering to close his mouth. He could see that Z-T was awake and listening to the mysterious Krishna devotee, holding onto Prema's leg through his peripheral vision.

"And Krishna did!" The otherworldly woman in blue assured them all. "Seeing that all of His cows and cowherd boyfriends were unconscious...dead on the ground, the Supreme Personality of Godhead revived them all with his glance." she showed her eyes, and her Audience gasped.

Madhuri smiled broadly, pausing for dramatic effect. And, would he had hair's Xerox whole body would be covered in goosebumps.

"The Lord possesses unlimited potencies, one of which is his Isha-Shakti; if he wants something to happen, it will happen. And if he doesn't want something to happen, it won't happen...but it may also happen if it will give him enjoyment." she gave them a conspiratorial wink. " That day, Krishna wanted all of his friends to live, and thus they lived."

"But!" she raised a finger. "Krishna was not done, for the rascal who dared make his Yamuna a poisonous river was still alive!"

Suddenly, little Z-T gave this loud giggle filled with murderous anticipation, catching everyone by surprise.

"Oh my? What is this? Do we have someone who knows who this pastime will happen?" Madhuri addressed the Nanoid using a cutesy voice. Z-T vigorously nodded as he pulled himself out of the fountain. The human woman looked at the blond and very wet reploid baby with mock gravity. "Then you better not spoil it, clear?"

Z-T gave a salute the blew out whatever water was left in his system before...looking at Prema and Xerox in clear confusion. Making those cute, indecisive sounds as his hair wiped from one side of his face to the other as he tried to decide who he wanted to go to.

Madhuri made a sound that implied that her heart had melted a bit. "D'aww...you don't know who you want to be on, do you? It's alright, just sit between the two then." then she straightened herself. "Now...where were we? Right...the chastisement." the woman in blue resumed her tale of ancient history.

"Now Krishna, the supreme personality of Godhead, climbed on alone Kadamba tree on the bank of the poisonous lake, the pious tree was the only one there, for all other vegetation had perished. Some account says that Garuda had dropped some Amrta, ambrosia, on its roots, his foreknowledge if Krishna's eternal pastime prompting the king of all birds to prepare the playing field in consequence. Others say that the tree returned to life by the touch of Sri-Krishna's soft lotus feet. Nevertheless, the moment the Lord Climbed on its branch, the Kadamba bloomed out of season. And the Lord Jumped in the poisonous, snake-filled lake." Madhuri lowered her voice, and a shiver went up to everyone's' spine.

"The kalakhuta poison of Kalia...had absolutely no effect on our dear Lord as he began to swim in the lake, the moment he hit the water, the Yamuna went out of her bed and flooded Vraja for a few miles but, beyond that, nothing terrible happened."

They all let out a sigh of relief.

"But Krishna did not jump in to have some leisurely swim, oh no. God wanted to get Kalia out of His Yamuna as soon as possible then, so he began to play in the water like an elephant, making as many waves as he could with his two powerful arms."

"Obliviously, Kalia didn't like it. 'Who dares to have fun in _my_ lake?' he wondered as he swam up, his thousand of mouth dripping with poison as he prepared to end God's life!"

Once again, Z-T began to giggle, a sound so pure that it would've probably revived Master X where he to hear it.

" But before he could strike our fearless and eternal Hero...Kaila paused to take in His unlimited beauty."

"Krishna was a fresh youth, his skin as dark as a tamal three, a dark bank of cloud, like amorous love. He wore a bright golden dhoti that shamed lighting and the sun; he wore sweet and delicate ankle bells on his feet; he had lost his garland during his intense play. His black, curly hair was thoroughly soaked, and his turban was gone. Krishna looked so beautiful with his mischievous smile decorating his plump red lips."

"And yet, despite this divine vision rarely achieved by the best of sages, Kalia's envy did not permit him the privilege to fall in love with the all-attractive one, and instead." She paused for dramatic effect as she mimed Kalia's sinful act. "Struck the Lord's butter-soft body, coiling around Him as he tried to crush Balarama's little brother. Plunging his dripping fangs in Krishna's butter-soft flesh."

Prema gasped...same as Xerox.

Sure, he had heard the pastime once but...not the way Madhuri would tell it. Xerox could practically see it.

" Back in Nanda-gaon, Balaram was celebrating his birthday with his mother, Rohini and Yashoda. King Nanda was also present, as were all the innumerable Vraja-Vasis...only their festive mood was not accounted for, how could they, when Krishna was gone, and inauspicious signs marred the celebrations. Even the beautiful Kama-Dhenus looked as if their calf had just died.

And then...the terrible news came in; Krishna had jumped in Kalia-Daha...the very life of Vraja was now hanging limply from the demoniac serpents coil...dead."

Xerox frame froze at those words, Z-T whimpered, and Prema gasped in horror as she gathered the nanoid in her arms.

"They all ran to the Yamuna, Kalia-Daha was well known to them, and there...they would enter her deadly water." tears flowed from Madhuri's eyes. "Balaram ran after them, telling them all how it was not true, that nothing could kill his brother!

"they arrived at the bank of Kaila-Daha were...Krishna was being held in the deadly coils of Kalia-Naga!"

"The Vraja-basis all moaned and cried in pain unknown to us! Their very life! Sri-Krishna was..." She swooned, catching herself before she could fall. "They swooned and fainted, Balarama had to hold back the Vraja-Vasis with his powerful arms, preventing them all from joining their beloved Kanu." At this point...tears poured from everyone's eyes.

"Balarama, seeing how his Devotee's the pure lover of God's in his sweetest and human form were about to die from grief, called out to his brother." Madhuri raised her hands. "He Krishna, Oh My Lord! Those are not your servants in Vaikuntha, the Vanaras serving you as Rama or the Yadu's!" The plump woman in blue beseeches to the concrete form of the Lord, living the pastime as if she had been there. "Those are your Vrajavasis, whose love is such that your Godhood hides in shame. They see you as their very lives, oh my Lords, My master, Please save them from this ocean of sorrow and return to them!" She bellowed out. "Don't rain infamy of your head by killing your unalloyed Devotee's."

Madhuri paused as she gathered herself; Xerox had the feeling an august audience had descended from heaven to hear the mysterious Vaishnavi's Narration.

"And then...Krishna opened his eyes. And expanding his body, he jumped out of Kaila's deadly coils. "She mimed. " Kailia, unwilling to let his prey escape his grip, tried to bite Krishna again." Prema made a distress sound, but Madhuri was not done yet, for her smile told everything the reploids needed to know.

This was there that the real story began!

"Krishna, Jumped on top of Kalia's Hood! And began to dance." Madhuri struck a pose similar to the statue of Krishna. Striking her feet to the ground like Krishna striking the heads of Kalia. "And the Lord dance to the tune of his flute and the beating of the Demi-God's drums. Using the heads of the sinful serpent like the most amazing of dancing arena!" she spoke animatedly as she jumped and showed off her amazing classical dancing skills; it was as if Nataraja-Sri, Krishna had entered her body and was making her move.

"And thus, Krishna struck his head over and over, jumping from one head to another as the dull serpent, the most fortunate of all, tried again and again to bite him. Kalia spat poisonous sludge and fire, and Krishna made him vomit more as he struck the jewels on the top of his head!" she truck the ground with her red heel showing how...golden and surprisingly sweet the feet were.

"The demi-Gods in their Vimana showered petals upon the King of all dancers, and Shiva, whose dance bring upon universal annihilation fell to the ground, weeping at the sight of such exceptional dancing skills." she bellowed, enraptured in her own narrative, it was abundantly clear that it was not a story for her, but an event that was happening right in front of her.

"And as Krishna chastised Kalia, the snake's seemingly unlimited strength began to wane, and he began to spew blood. But despite his weakened condition, Kalia continued to oppose the lord, unwilling to surrender."

"and just as he was to give up his life...at this time, he realized that Krishna was the supreme personality of Godhead...the only shelter of the living entity. Noticing that their impious husband had learned his lesson. The saintly Naga-Patnis, his wives fully versed in the art of Bhakti, rushed to save their husband from his assured demise. Praying and beseeching the Lord to please be merciful onto their Husband, Kalia.

they offered the lord, unguents, flowers from the Yamuna, gold, jewellery and numerous pearl necklaces to pacify him."

"And Krishna...by the heartfelt worship of those Nagini's, forgave Kalia for his offence and banished him away from the Yamuna. Assuring the thousand hooded snake that Garuda would not be a treat anymore, since He had left the mark of his ever so auspicious footprints of Kalia's head." She finished with a bow. "Now...there a little bit more to this story, but I believe cutey Alouette and Ladly-Lala want to have a word with you." Madhuri's smile could not be brighter...and sadder.

It was then that Xerox recognized the saint...before she returned to her Pushpa-Samadhi...no, to Goloka, where she now resided eternally.

The small assembly turned around to face the fused couple and the only reploid that could safely handle the Dark-Elf. Both were staring at the trio.

Immediately, Xerox wanted to run...after all that had to happen, there was no way he would get out of this with his life...let alone Prema.

She was in X's old frame, and she had a worse reputation than her blue copy.

But hey... at least he had a pretty intense experience out of it, and he got to see Madri...too bad he had not recognized her before she left.

"Ah...Ummm...Hi...ah..." Xerox awkwardly waved at the oldest and sole surviving Maverick hunter and his dear wife.

They were openly staring at Prema... And in Larily's hands was a dimly glowing Cyber-elf.

Poor thing would not last for a week... if that. That's was undeniably clear.

He took a deep breath in.

"Ah...yeah, that's mother-elf in X's old body. No, it's not X...he's been gone for over a hundred years. Yes, she was still the dark-elf when Z-T woke her up...no, the curse is Gone, Harinam Prabhu purified her..." Xerox Explained as he very carefully hopped down from the basin and moved closer to Alouette. The little reploid had her reader already on him.

The blue copy of X was curious to see if what had just happened was real...or if he was controlled by an illusion again. "Also...I think Madri just told us about the pastime of Krishna chastising Kalia, but...I'm not sure...please tell me I'm-" Xerox asked shakily...

He felt faint.

You are in the green." Alouette confirmed. "everyone in the green except the elf in Larily-Lala's hands."

"Oh...Ok...um...Ok...ok..."

"Xerox...maybe we should just return to the tower and..." But larily-Lala's words didn't reach the copies audio...

He had seen Madri...Madri...Madri...

The one he had killed.

He felt Alalanath's hand on his head. "I know... she just saved you." He confirmed with a bright smile. "Almost shot you on sight... she told me all that happened."

This was too much... Just too much.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Fefnir spoke as he openly stared at Mother-elf...in Master X's body.

She had the look, she had the buster, the green eyes, the blue helmet with the red gem...but she definitely acted like a prime and proper woman, sitting with her legs delicately folded at an angle—he hand's daintily folded in her laps and...a pair of breast.

On X frames...

Fully functional breast...

Apparently, one of the temple goers was a mother with a tiny baby. The baby had grown hungry, and thus, his mama fed him...

And Prema...Emulated the human with Z-T. Meaning she had modded a pair of breasts... A _working_ pair of breast, may he add.

On X, the father of all reploids, their father...the blue legend, the ruler of Neo-Arcadia, the angel of Mercy, the most unfortunate android in existence...

No one knew if they should cry or burst out laughing... this was just too much.

Fefnir ran his hands in his rad mane of hair. He had Touhgt the crazy revelation had been last year, and this year would've been the start of a peaceful recovery.

He had been wrong, so, so wrong.

Mother-elf...As Xerox had called her, Prema made a clicking noise, her old and overused voice-chip the last thing Ciel had to fix. First came the mystery-elf, Harpuia, Phantom and finally...Prema.

"So...the kid called you love." He spoke conversationally to what had been the Dark-elf, now purified and back to sanity.

She nodded, a sweet and gentle smile on her lips.

"Do you remember... your other name?" Fefnir asked again, having been chosen to take care of the...Of Prema.

Leviathan was assisting Alouette and Ciel to stabilize the mystery elf on the order of Larily-Lala. Apparently, this was not an ordinary Cyber-entity. But the fused couple remained mum about who it was. His only clue was that Ciel somehow knew of this elf, telling the Guardian that they suspiciously looked like the elf that had helped the resistance finding their base and where Z-T had been hidden.

Meaning, this elf deserved a freaking medal, a piece of land and as much sacred E-crystal he could eat until he went back home, back to Godhead.

Back at the present location, Prema shrugged helplessly. "A...I-i-i-i-i-i-" She muted her system, and Fefnir cringed.

A reploid with a damaged sound-chip was terrible...but it was even worst for other Reploids since they could head a wider spectrum than mere humans...

"So...Ai...alright," Fefnir muttered as he pulled himself into a chair and sat in front of Prema. "Name's Fighting Fefnir...but Fefnir good too." He greeted.

He had never...he could not remember if he had ever met master X before, but one this was sure tough...

He was build to look like a cute, innocent and rather average for a reploid. Save for his bright green eyes that put Harpuia's own to shame.

Her...her eyes.

Fefnir, using the chair backward and heavily leaning on the back and...

Well, he now had the most mind-blowing revelations ever...

X was out, as Prema had managed to convey. He was gone, and that did not even sadden Fefnir. But Prema, mother-elf, was in; she was using this ancient body to move, speak and interact with the world.

Sure, she had an avatar she could use in Neo-Arcadia...but this was just a hologram to show that she was there, a place holder. She now had a body...

She was a cyber-elf using a body...X's sacred body.

She made a clicking sound.

"Yeah?" Fefnir asked.

'Am I in trouble?' she signed.

The firefighter peaked up. "wait...you know ASL?"

'Yes...I remember how to use it...I don't know why but, I do.'

Fefnir grinned. _'Alright! You won't have to_ _awkward_ _stare at X's stolen corps for five hours then! Th_ _ank_ _you, my dear Lord_ _Krishna_ _!'_ Really, this was a literal God-sent.

"Nah, as long as you don't go dark again... we won't punish you." He assured the mother of all cyber-elves. "You...your not insane anymore, are you?"

' _Dumb questions are dumb, bro...'_ The red copy of master X Mentally Slapped himself. An insane person would never see himself as crazy.

Prema furrowed her brows. ' I don't know...what do you mean by sane?' she signed, once again pouting. 'I woke up with a creepy old man telling me to make my puppets dance to his will; then I saw X being forced... to do something to me...Now I feel better, and the curse is gone...but I just had a dead human telling me about how God danced on the head a thousand hooded cobras.' she signed with a very wry smile. 'Now tell me, Fefnir...is this Sanity? Or am I still under the clutch of the curse?"

"Well, Alouette and Ciel gave you the green light. And Xerox vouched for you...by the way, how do you know X and Zero?" Fefnir asked. Sure, mother-elf was said to have assisted X in ridding the world of the sigma...of the virus. But...how could she know about Zero? Her...

Father?

'I don't know.' Prema began. 'I just know...I just know I know X an Zero.' she lowered her green eyes. 'I...I think...I miss Zero. I think I did something terrible to him a long time ago.' She revealed. 'I...can still hear him call my name...' some tears fell from her fathomless eyes, surprising her.

"Yeah...alright, so that's another mystery on our hand then...thank God." The firefighter snarked.

Not that he didn't like a bit of action here and there, his name was fighting Fefnir for nothing. But this...

No, this was beyond what he could take.

Prema made another set of clicks. She wanted to speak again. 'Mister Fefnir...This...this really is X's frame, isn't it?' She asked he tears still pouring down her eyes.

The scorched earth general lowered his eyes. "Yeah..."

'So he...he died?'

"You tell me..." Fefnir leaned his cheek on the one hand. "He sacrificed his frame to contain you when the curse drove you mad."

A look of pure horror came over Prema's face...X's face. The sight broke Fefnir's softening heart to tiny bits. But as he knew...Prema needed to know.

They could not keep her in the dark...and Fefnir had been the one whom the thankless tasked had been given to.

' _After this...I'm kidnapping Z-T...'_

* * *

About the breast part... It was an idea I cut off in the last chapter... but in this one, I realized that Those pice of the female anatomy served to differentiate Prema... Mother-elf from X.

And Fefnir's reaction to them was just... I had to keep it in.

Also, chanting Hare Krishna at the top of your lungs is probably the most important skill one can know. and yes... Madri is my self-Insert...and no a Vaishnava cannot die...and she wanted to help her friend out.

I know Leviathan sounded too out of it with the tears and everything. but think about it...

also, on a completely unrelated note... we need a 'Hunter's react to the Chobits anime' Fanfiction.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at Ciel's Labo, Alouette, Leviathan sighed in relief as they managed to stabilize the mysterious elf.

It was in its power-saving mode, His real-world avatar having taken the form of an orb of light with an X-shaped crosse in front. But beyond that, there was no way to identify the elf. Even Alouette could not get him to open up and speak.

They were also...rather weak, fitting against the energy streamed to them like a glucose IV. Keeping them alive despite their wish.

One may think of this as cruel, but letting him waste this near-human form of life would be even worse.

Still, even if the elf would perish, they now had yet another way to save the Cyber-elf population.

"phew...thank Krishna, you made this elf-salvation chamber." Leviathan sighed as she practically collapsed in a chair. They had worked for _hours_ trying to get the cyber-being in a somewhat powered state. It didn't help that the cyber-entity was stubbornly refusing all type of energy he desperately needed.

After the fifth and failed attempt at feeding him, Larily-Lala could not take it anymore. And had returned to their temple, saying how they needed a good dose of hug therapy with his daughters, Go-Seva and Sankirtana, to wash away the traumatizing sound of dying corrupter elves.

Oh...and he needed to put this elf names at the feet of Radha-Banke-Bihari...since it was clear they would not make it.

Whatever had happened down there, Leviathan was glad to have been stuck helping Kamala re-pot the Tulasi plant and weed the garden. Being covered in dirt and cow dung sounded more pleasant than whatever had happened to her brother units in sub-Arcadia.

After that, and unwilling to give up on the Elf that had saved everyone, Ciel had shown why she was considered the foremost genius in the world, the head of the disbanded resistance, and topmost reploid engineer after cobbling together a wireless charging station for the dying cyber-elf that would provide him with the needed energy. Whether he liked it or not!

It also doubled as a containment unit, a diagnosis station and whatever else Ciel could think of.

Now...after the frenetic four hours making the untested and emergency prototype, the thoroughly exhausted Ciel was taking a nap under one of the workbenches, after putting Leviathan to guard the mystery elf.

Leviathan sighed...from gardening with her two ancient friends, rekindling a friendship she tough should have died to...

...cyber-suicide watch.

' _suicide watch Ki...Jaya.'_ She sarcastically cheered as she leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand, staring at mister X...

She smirked. "That's it...I'm calling you Cyber-X..." His smile fell. "You know...I know your not the real X but...well, until you decide that life is still worth living... and you start speaking to us like a cultured elf, then that will be what I'll be calling you." she paused.

This soul had went through so much; it had elected to starve to death...meaning he was materially exhausted...meaning he was ripe to receive spiritual knowledge. Sure...he/she may unresponsive, but...

It was worth a try.

"Say...I have no idea why you decided to starve yourself, but... you know, the form of life you have has a purpose." She spoke conversationally, not loud enough that Ciel and Alouette would wake up. (Alouette was curled up in Ciel's arms as the girl genius used her kitty plush as a pillow...Leviathan _had_ to take a snapshot.)

The elf kept floating in the barrier, not showing any sign that it was even listening. But leviathan soldier on, it was not like she had anything better to do anyway.

Fefnir was interrogating/bringing Prema up to speed while seeing if she was a threat or not. Phantom and Harpuia were still in the medical bay, looked after by Cerveau and his wife, Rossignol. And Larily-Lala were, as previously mentioned, back at their temple, same as Z-T and Xerox.

The poor duo were not used to this type of action anymore...and Leviathan could not blame them.

Stupid Weil and his psychological warfare.

Oh, and Z-T wanted to clean Kalia-daha since...well, he had used the sacred water as an emergency filter washing station.

She dismissed the thought. Knowing that Z-T could do whatever he pleased... being both baby-shaped and the third oldest reploid around...

"So...do you want to know the supreme goal of life?" She asked the cyber-elf Instead. "It's to love God." She revealed the knowledge she had gained over the year and a half she had been a Hare Krishna.

"I know, I know. Is God even real?...yes, he is." She nodded as she imagined what the elf would tell her. " Otherwise, who's behind all this intelligent design?" Leviathan argued back, practising for when she was out distributing books in the markets and another highly populated area. "This entire universe is made in such a perfect way. A day can easily be split into twenty-four hours; in some parts of the world, seasons go in perfect sequence. Planet earth is at the perfect location were it's not partially cooked by the sun or frozen by the darkness...and what to say about its perfect rotation?"

"The big bang happened, yes...but what caused the inert primordial stew of atoms to make this intricate universe where everything is right? Like, Earth's orbits have dodged all the big world-ending meteorite for millennial's without the help of fancy space ship, and everything is there. You can't tell me something so perfect happened randomly; that's just not scientific!

"Being a scientist means looking at all the possibility, no matter how outrageous and see if it can be replicated or not! And that so-called scientists never went further than this universe, and they never even considered God to be _the_ cause!"

"If you remove God and the eternal spirit souls from the universal understanding, then you end up with a pointless machine that has no origin, no goal and whose only purpose is death, misery and destruction."

" And I don't know about you, but this would make anyone a suicidal nihilist, Right?" She addressed Elf-X.

The elf...seemed to be listening to her. He was closer to the front of the containment field...not only that, but his energetical input went up a bit.

' _Hey! Progress!'_ Leviathan smiled. Sure, the mystery elf may be in a place were he would not starve. But the whole thing had been Jerry-rigged in five hours and not tested. It was _literally_ working on prayers at that point.

The Hare Krishna Maha-Mantra, to be more specific.

She got up and came closer to the cyber-being, her blue silk sari delicately rustling as she walked barefooted along the floor. The mystery Elf seemed more stable, and his flickering was less erratic. "Well, aren't you looking a whole world better, mister X." she addressed the elf. "Do you want to hear more?" she asked. To wish the orb of light blinked quite enthusiastically.

Leviathan checked his life sign, the monitor showing only green and improving stats. "Alright, mister X. Listen well!" and thus she began.

"The answer to all of Life's questions is God! Krishna. And once you theoretically accept Him, then everything gets as clear as day...and supper uplifting too!"

"So...the reason why with exist is to return to Krishna's service, because this is our eternal position. And let me tell you, it feels _so good_ to serve." Leviathan practically moaned. She always loved to serve others, and now, she was... well, served! "It satisfies a primal need, something that we were looking for for _so long!_ " Leviathan openly grinned as bliss flooded her, loosening her tongue. "the reason we souls exist is t serve God in Love. And the process to revive this love id to serve him." she told Cyber-X.

"I started serving him one year ago after...after the only baby Nanoid destroyed a conspiracy by his mere existence. He's the...I guess an old friend and estranged son of the temple resident and his wife, Larily-Lala. The temple's situated in a community called Little-Vrindavan, it's actually the unnamed forest...you know, the one the dark-elf was rumoured to haunt?" she asked.

The Cyber-elf was still blinking.

"By the way, Z-T and Xerox found the dark-elf...they are fine, she's fine and...inhabiting Master X's old body," Leviathan explained. " So yeah, the dark-elf has been purified, her curse broken and is now freaking everybody out." She chuckled a bit uncomfortably.

Sure, it was not X in the ancient body anymore...but there something inherently wrong with Mother-Elf using the dead body as if it was her own. Add to the fact that her movement were _way_ too smooth, and you have the perfect recipe for a nightmare or two.

"Anyway, serving Krishna and his devotees...there nothing better!" Leviathan continued, her enthusiasm over-flowing. "I feel...like this is what I was meant to do, like...my soul...I'm just so happy!"

At that moment, the ice guardien of master X remembered how it was a year and a half ago. How empty and drab everything felt, and how their life was all about keeping humans alive and hunting maverick...and that was it!

They were nothing more than weapons.

And then...Alalanath and his fused wife had entered their collective lives...and everything changed.

Colours had returned to her life, every day may be the same...more or less, but with more joy and a feeling of satisfaction on top of it. Those were days filled with singing and dancing and seeing the Lord and his eternal consort expertly dressed by the Pujaris with care and attention that shamed even the greatest of artists.

There were still bad days, but those bad days would come and go. And nothing terrible seems to touch the lives of those who had taken under the lotus feet of Sri-Sri Radha-Krishna and Chaitanya.

What she meant is that... it would happen, but those saintly souls would live trough it, process it with purified intelligence and move one, seeing this as yet another form of Krishna's inconceivable mercy.

Not only that, but all had regained a sense of worth and a goal that went beyond destruction and the maintenance of the 'slavers'...

not that all humans were like that, but it still stung that they had all being controlled by a bunch of creeps.

"I know its hard to belive for most. But I would rather be a spirit soul in a body of matter than just being a bunch of codes stuffed in a chip. I am a person, and eternal soul who's conscious and happy... just the same as every living entities are persons...we are all important... even if were so small and insignificant." she felt moisture frost over her cheeks. "I'm not this body...I'm not really Leviathan. I'm a spirit soul, the eternal servant of Radha-Krishna...and this fact, not even death will rob me of that." she let her hands fall to her side...

' _I am eternal, you are eternal, our eternal duty is to serve Sri-krishna's devotees...and if it is as a weapon, then, oh my Lord, please use me as you will.'_

A heavy quasi-silence fell upon the room, saved from Ciel's soft snoring, Alouette's system standby hum and the machine. And Leviathan began to wonder what had come to her all of a sudden. But whatever it was, it gave her bliss.

"Anyway. You don't have to surrender everything right now. But just think about it, alright?" She spoke as she returned to her chair. Curling up on it as she pulled out her data-pad, she read the Krishna book on it, the pastime of Krishna stealing the young gopis cloth when they bath after they had performed a month-long vow. Of austerities... to get the supreme personality of godhead at their husband...

And, if the commentary was right...which it was, they had succeeded.

And then she paused...no, she had a better thing to do. Better than reading for herself.

She put her pad away, and trotted off to her room...and returned holding a vina, a gift from Janhava Devi dasi. It was an antique she had salvaged years ago.

She also took a floor cushion, unwilling to have her...to sit on the floor.

She returned to the medical floor and set herself in front of Mister X. Expertly tuning the vina, she addressed the Elf. "Alright, Mister X...maybe your too weak to understand spiritual science...and I'm not such a good preacher myself." She admitted. She had nothing of Santana Das and Prana-Govinda. "But I can at least sing to you!" she declared.

She had been meaning to go to sing in the streets with the Sankirtana party, but with how the whole city had been put into emergency lockdown over Mother-elf newfound freedom...and the dying cyber-elf, it was not likely.

Still, Harinama could...and should go on without any impediment. Not even death! And as for sounding like a recording?

Not the Maha-Mantra, for it came from Goloka. The highest sphere of the spiritual world...it was the supreme gift of divine love.

She closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Nama om Vishnu Padaya Krishna Preshtaya Bhutale_

_Srimate Bhaktivedanta Swamin iti Namine_

_Namaste Sarasvate deve, Gaura-vani Pracharine_

_Nirvishesha sunyavadi Pascatiat desha tarine_

First, she praised the past Acharia, the melody sweet and simple. Perfect to meditate on the God-sent man.

And then came the Pancha-tattva mantra.

_Jaya Sri-krishna-Chaitania, Prabhu Nityananda, Sri Advaita, Gadadhara, Srivasadi Gaura-Bhakta-vrinda._

_Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare._

_Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare_

She began to chant softly to the X-elf. Careful not to wake up Ciel and Alouette since, by her calculation, it was already nighttime. Thankfully, being built for war and maverick hunts meant that sleep could be postponed.

Which, as a sevaka in a decent sized temple, meant that she could serve in way's most humans couldn't...like washing the pots and cleaning the kitchen every night while everyone slept soundly and guarding the temple against thief and other rascals bot human and synth in nature.

And...it also meant that they could play vigil for those about to leave this world.

Or...for those on the mend. For the Maha-mantra held the cure for all ill's.

Leviathan lost herself in the sweet song...minutes...no, hours passed as she crooned the Hare-Krishna Prayer, the sound incarnation of God for the struggling elf.

And then... two more voices joined. Alouette and Ciel began to chant with her.

Now with three worshippers, the Mantra took a whole new dimension...it became...a shower of bliss. A Sankirtana.

Lost to the name, time, place, form and body dissolved in an eternal bliss showering down from the spiritual world, from Goloka.

It was the gift of supreme love.

And then...for some reason. Leviathan had to stop...

Silence descended again on the three Vaishnavi... Until Leviathan broke it.

"Ah...sorry, Girls, I just-"

"Had to start Sankirtan for our mystery elf." Ciel finished for her with a bright smile.

Once again, with mother Larily, Kamala and Tulasi-Seva's amazing cooking, Ciel had plumped up to a very healthy weight. Not over...and not under. It also helped that she now had access to synthetic white cells.

It would make the G.E. child practically invulnerable to all viruses and infection, including cancer. But she had to be plugged on an I.V most night to replenish the specialized...when she remembered she needed to rest at night.

And the risk of her developing an immune system disease was practically guaranteed, for no one knew when those same life-saving nanites would turn glitch and start seeing the body they were meant to protect as a disease.

Still, Ciel was better than the first time they had personally met.

"So...how is he...she...they?" Ciel tried to grasp for words. "How's the elf." she ended up saying, frustration marking her face.

"He's...a bit better." leviathan informed her other trans-human friend. "Still won't show his avatar, but...He heard the holy names, meaning he's in the game." She stated with an uneasy smile.

"Leviathan?"

"You know...I still don't understand why humans made them," she spoke as she hugged her elbows closer. "They are another being forced into servitude...more slaves for them. And once their purpose is done..." She felt Ciel's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. Were looking for a way to free them all as we speak." Ciel spoke with gentle confidence. "Apparently, they are reploids without a frame.

"Ah...I see. Can you build him one? A new frame that is?" Leviathan asked.

"Maybe... it depends if they want to... it may take some time." Ciel lowered her eyes.

" So...how is he doing?" She turned her gaze to the floating elf; he did look marginally better, his natural glow more or less sustained.

"Well, he's still below twenty-five percent charged...but it's increasing. Very slowly increasing." Ciel huffed as she turned to the recovering elf. "Hey, you! Stop starving yourself; suicide on us will just make your situation worst!"

"It's an alright, girl; I already spoke to him...not sure if he's feeling better about his situation though."

"Well, He'll have to otherwise, I'm siccing Kamala and mother Saci-Sundari on his case...and her husband," Ciel spoke with the determination that had lead to the betterment of Neo-Arcadia. "He has to get better. I can't let X die."

"Oh? You're calling our mysterious friend X too?" Leviathan asked as she playfully turned to smile at her friend.

Ciel stared at Leviathan, but instead of answering, she turned her monitor toward the ice-based general.

There, on the monitor, read the designation of the elf...it was a reploid designation.

The most well-know...and the oldest.

* * *

Back at Little-Vrindavan, everything was back to normal. Service resumed, and Larily-Lala were covered in cow dung, cow dust, mud, hay and cow hair...and resting on a big bull's round and auspicious belly.

The reason for that was simple...they needed their papa bull. And to get her blessing of Surabhi and Govinda had personally cleaned the entire Goshala, or cow shelter.

Not that it was gross, for anything coming out of a cow was so pure, it was used daily to clean and even bathe the lord some time., but after the hellish morning, they had...including watching Ceil and Alouette uselessly struggling to keep the edited X alive despite his desires and effort. Alalanath needed to cuddle a cow...

Of course, merely cuddling the divine creature, one of the seven universal mothers, simply wasn't enough. Alalanath needed to move, to do something.

He just wanted to move away from the terrible sight, sound, and eventuality that this day had brought along.

And thus, while X was slowly dying...hopefully to take birth as a human this time. The ancient duo had served mother cows until the sun was down. But instead of returning to their room, they had elected to remain in the cowshed, sleeping with Bhu-Garbha. Their oldest and sweetest bull and an exemplary gentleox.

He was also quite the beast, having pulled carts of school children and the plow since his training was finished.

If one walked in his bullpen, he would think mother Larily was wearing her husband's work dud and sleeping on Bhu-Gharba...and they would not be wrong.

Alalanath had given her full control of their shared body, not wanting to deal with what would come next...not after dealing with two baby-elves.

And thus, he had taken shelter of Vrindavana, his wife and his favourite bull...But even in this perfect shelter, he could not escape leviathan's frantic call.

' _Lulu...can you please take the call. I don't feel up to it.'_

' _I will just rest Prabhu'_ Larily told her husband. Taking the call and bracing for the news of X's departure.

[Hare Krishna, Larily speaking, how may I-]

[WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THE DYING CYBER-ELF WAS X!] Leviathan yelled. And then went on a rant as to how it was unfair, they should've known...this was X! Axl was cruel.

At that part, Larily managed to interrupt the angry ice-guardien. [ Bhaktine Fairy Leviathan. First of all, you are right, we really should have told you, but we didn't want you all to panic over him. And second, you know the day my Husband went through...and he didn't want to put more stress on X...we knew he was not going to make it...we wanted you to be spared this pain." She finished quietly.

Larily didn't need any mystic power to know what had happened...and while her relationship to X was from afar, she knew Alalanath once saw him as his hero, his role model and...

A father.

Leviathan was very quiet at the other end of the connection. And Larily braced herself for the news...same as her right side.

[He's alive.]

[I hope you chanted Hare Kr...wait, what do you mean by 'He's alive.'] Larily and Alalanath sat up, waking up Bhu-Garbha, the lavender-haired reploid could feel her husbands side quivering, either out of shock or...as an auspicious sign.

[Mother Larily...Alalanath Prabhu, X is still with us.] The ice guardien confirmed. [It took us four hours and all of Ciel's mental faculty, but X...Dad's still with us.] Leviathan's voice broke... and Larily could feel her husband breaking down also.

' _Lala...Ala...Hang on, I...we still need you to be here.'_ The saintly mother of Nandini-Radhika addressed her powerful side.

' _Oh, God! Oh Krishna...Oh, Krishna...he Gaura...He Gaura...'_ Obliviously, her Pathi was in deep devotional extasis at the moment; she let him float in its churning the ocean for a while.

[Leviathan...We'll pick up...oh...Do you think...is X stable...] She took a steadying vent. [HOW stable is X?] She asked. Instead, her dear husband's strong emotion's affecting her.

She may not have been close...but her Bhakti soften heartfelt pain by thinking of the suffering X had gone through.

And now, By Krishna's Causeless mercy...

[Still a bit unstable, but charging. Ciel...I can't believe we almost made her an enemy; she made an elf-salvation chamber in _four hours_ with some junk that was lying around in a room...something that would help us save those elves too damaged and tired...and X is in it...and her steadily recovering but...]

[He still won't eat?]

[No...He's suborned...he won't talk to us, won't even show his graphical avatar... but as long as he stays in the chamber, then he should still be with us.]

[Alright...let's go get Z-T then.] Alalanath suddenly joined the conversation. [I'm sure our baby boy will be able to break X out of his self-loathing. And have Alouette perform a deep scan since he went through Weil's hands and was the baby-sitter of that two corrupter elves. If there's something wrong with him, it's codding wise.]

The sight of the slave shackles and the gag still haunted the couple, and what to say of X's empty eyes.

[Alright, I'll tell this to Ciel. Do you think it's wise to bring our Nanoid to see him?] Leviathan asked.

[It's Z-T, he loves X to bits, and even though he sometimes acts like a baby, Z-T's actually fully aware and as able as any build.] Alalanath mentioned as he took control of his body and apologized to Bhu-garbha. [I'll contact you when we are ready to go...Thank you. Thank you so much, Leviathan, and you too, Ciel!]

[How did you know I was listening?] Ciel asked, not having expected to be noticed by the fused pair.

[Ka, your talking to a trained reploid assassin and an ex-maverick, we know tricks.] He informed the auspicious saviour of X...momentarily, at least, and quietly sauntered off to the brahmachari Ashram were Z-T and Xerox were probably dead to the world. [Alright, See you later, Haribol.]

[Hare Krishna]

[Hare Krishna you, two take it easy.] Ciel bid, to which the fused couple scoffed.

Out of everyone, Ciel was the one who should take it easy, not them.

Once they stepped in the sacred resting place of their celibate student, they made their way to Z-T's room.

They knocked on the door, quietly enough that no one else would wake up, but loud enough for the two room's occupant would hear them.

There were some rustling and the distinct sound of Xerox groaning...and padding to the door.

"Yes...who's it?" He asked, probably not willing to open the door for nothing.

"It's Larily-Lala." The fused couple spoke in unison. "We...have some news regarding the elf."

"He died..." Xerox sighed.

"No, He didn't...can you please open the door?" Larily asked.

"Sure..." a few moments later, the door was unlocked, and the half-bot came into view.

He was without his helmet, exposing dark blue hair. He wore a T-Shirt and looked mussed from recharge. He was looking up at his authority with squinted eyes. " Come in...tell me why this elf's survival so important you had to wake me up from compiling files."

"You're still compiling?" Larily asked, worried that X's high speck replica needed more than eight hours to crunch numbers.

"Yes...I'm trying to render my encounter with her Grace Madri Devi Dasi." He admitted, his eyes downcast. "But... It's like my cameras couldn't register her."

Larily-Lala's heart softened, and they kneel to hug Xerox. "It's alright, Xerox... Spiritual mater cannot be recorded or seen by material mean."

"She's so...she was glowing and...she looked so much better than her picture...and the way she told that pastime..." The half-bot's entire frame shook before he managed to restrain his loving extasis. "I...I'm sorry. I...I killed no many people, humans and reploids. I don't... Don't deserve this... I deserve worst!"

The presidential duo held their previous bane close to their heart. It was heartbreaking to see Xerox in such a state. "It's alright, we all make mistakes... just count yourself lucky you didn't directly attack little Vrindavana." Larily-Lala sighed...even after a year, Xerox's guilt still ate at him.

He lifted the blue half-bot from the ground and entered the room. Inside was a charging mat, a pair of closets, and a basket were Z-T would sleep in. Right now, the Nanoid was sitting on a cushion, his tiny hand in his tiny Japa-Bag, chanting the Maha-Mantra silently as he fingered his beads.

The smallest reploid in existence raised his eyes to acknowledge the couple and Xerox.

"God...It's one o'clock...Z-T, it's a bit early to call it morning, my man." Alalanath addressed the Nanoid as he sat on another floor cushion. "Mah... at least I won't have to wake you up."

Z-T paused his chanting, from the counter beads, he still had a way to go. He was looking at Larily-lala with a look that asked him what was so important that his Japa had to wait.

"Z-T, Xerox, we have to get to the babel tower...there's an emergency with the Cyber-elf we rescued... a." Larily spoke gravely, but letting the side of her mouth quirk up. "Nothing bad, but the presence of you two are requested."

Z-T grunted and crawled to the fused couple after taking his dolls; Larily-Lala stooped to pick their independent son.

' _Devi, how do you think Z-T will react when he sees X again?'_ Alalanath asked his best side.

' _He will cry, you will cry...and I will also.'_ She flatly replied, but it was clear she was smiling.

' _Yep! Sounds about right.'_ Alalanath thought with a grin as he imputed his babel tower access code. Letting the temple president and head advisers of Harpuia without having to face a gauntlet of Pantheon's every time he wanted to visit his Nephew.

And after a flash of light, the family was gone.

* * *

"Alright, were all here," Fefnir grunted as he stood between Harpuia and Phantom in their casual clothes. The two looked much better, thank Ciel's trainees. Still, Harpuia would have to hobble around for a few more days before he would be considered fully repaired. "So...what's so important 'bout that elf?"

While he had no idea who this elf was...and anything about Cyber-elves in general, Fefnir knew one thing for sure. Those electronic life-forms tended to have a very short lifespan compared to reploids...and even most human.

On the couch in the doctor lounge area, Ciel, Leviathan, And Alouette sat quietly, and yet, their eyes glowed with...hope... a cautious hope.

Sitting on another chair was Larily-Lala; Larily was in control and looked absolutely stunning in her sari, as always. At their feet were Xerox and Z-T waited, the Nanoid still chanting on his beads, completely undisturbed by the fact that it was way too early to be awake, even by devotee's standard.

Away in a corner was Mother-Elf...Prema. She had been asked to participate by Alouette...and it was clear the first electronic life-form wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Who could blame her, really?

Leviathan and Ciel looked at one another; there seemed to be some wireless communication between the two before the augmented human began to speak, an uneasy smile on her face.

Finally, Ciel sighed. Looking like the over-burdened Doctor in robotic she was.

"Mother-Elf?" She addressed the being inhabiting Master's X's sacred body.

Prema made a face.

"It's Prema now," Fefnir interjected.

Ciels' cheek coloured. "Sorry...Prema. Do you remember what happened to Master X after he sealed you?" She asked.

"No...she has practically no memory of that time," Fefnir answered for the rescued cyber-entity. "She just remembers waking up to Xerox and Z-T, stuck in X's body."

"I see..." The head of Neo-Arcadia's reploid life betterment committee hummed as she rubbed her round chin. "So...you have no idea how...you have no idea what happened to him?"

"No...Ciel, X is dead. We all know that, and Prema's sorry it had to go down like that." Fefnir raised his tone.

He had been the one who held Prema as she cried over the genocide she had unwillingly perpetuated. He had been the one who had to bring her up to speed about what had happened over the last centuries and the entire debacles of the four years of darkness.

The poor thing was definitely blaming herself for X's demise.

She still suffered from Amnesia, but otherwise, she remembered X...and had mentioned that she used to know Zero and that she felt quite strongly for him...

Otherwise, the first part of her life was a complete mystery, as was her previous identity.

And this...made Fefnir quite protective of her.

A peculiar look went over Ciel's glowing face. Same as for Leviathan and Larily-Lala. it look like they were represing their smiles.

Z-T was the first to react, hugging his ever-present X doll to his chest as a wide, hopeful grin took over his chubby little face.

"No...no...please...Don't tell me." Harpuia managed to choke out, speaking for everyone in the room.

"The mystery elf...is Master X.," Leviathan confirmed, her palms folded.

"No way!" Harpuia denied.

"Boolean shift!" Fefnir cursed while Phantom just stared at Ciel and the fully grinning leviathan. Then he turned his attention to Z-T, Xerox and Larily-Lala...now appearing as Alalanath in a sari.

He was smiling, and would he have a pair of the tear ducts, they would be happily pouring.

As for the two younglings, Xerox eyes went a bit wide before he raised his eyes to the sky, and from what Fefnir had heard from Prema, it seems the replica of X was laughing with God for once. Z-T, on the other hand, was clutching his X doll, silently sobbing at the miraculous news, his little hand-folded as he prayed again and again.

"You two...you knew?" Fefnir managed to ask the glowing couple, who nodded, also moved by emotions.

"Yes...we did," they revealed. "But...we weren't sure if he would-" They stifled a happy sob. "If X would survive..." a bright a grateful smile light their lips.

"Can we...can we see him now?" Phantom asked, already to his feet.

"Yes, but...You will only see him as an orb with a rainbow X on him...nothing more." Ciel warned them, back at her professional self. "He's weak and...I'm not sure he wants to-," But the head of the Labo was interrupted when Leviathan pushed her back, covering the blond with her body.

[Guys, Prema's triggered!] Leviathan warned as she summoned her ice spear.

The next second, all the guardians were protecting those who were unable to fight, facing mother-elf, how had somehow managed to figure out how to use Master X's buster.

It was clear she was untrained, and her whole body was shaking. Prema was in front of the door, blocking the only exit as her eyes held a type of desperate determination only seen in mothers protecting their young.

"Prema...Prema, what's wrong?" Fefnir asked and gently as possible. He knew Mother elf wasn't like that. Even the previous records and Ekadasi's account and the holo-library verified that Prema was sweet, loving and...

Fiercely protective of X.

"Prema...you think...we will hurt X, don't you?" Fefnir spoke quietly to the shaking source of all elves. "Please...tell us what's wrong, were all friends here."

[Guys...don't draw your weapons just yet.] Phantom conveyed. [She definitely distraught.]

[Yeah...and she's aiming X's buster at Ciel, a human.] Came from Leviathan. [This is so wrong, guys...like seeing Radha-Raman in a pair of jeans wrong!]

[Guys...not quite a human. I'm a soul in a heavily modified body.] Said 'human' piped up. [Geez, And I though we would have years of peace.] She grumbled.

[Hey, all of you. Hush it.] Larily-Lala scowled at the group, holding Z-T and Xerox behind him protectively. [Let her speak.]

Prema looked at the assembled reploids, her eyes filled with tears and fears. And yet, the buster didn't lower.

"Miss Prema..." Ciel began, walking out from behind her guardians. "My name is Ciel...and I...my only desire is to help master X."

"Lie!" Fefnir stated as he translated Prema's one-handed Binary sign. "She...doesn't believe you, Ciel," Fefnir stated.

"Because I'm a human...and Humans have hurt X, didn't they?" She asked, her tone soft and gentle; the fifteen-year-old genius stood a bit in front of leviathan; she had no fear despite the powerful buster aimed at her. "It's alright Prema; We've all been hurt by those pseudo humans too."

Prema stared and signed again.

"She's asking to clarify what you mean by pseudo humans." Fefnir conveyed.

"Pseudo humans means those who were born of a human...bust act like demons...Demons just want to destroy everything and hurt others because they can...and because they want to exploit. They can be reploids also..." Ciel explained. "Those demons have tried to control other humans and living entity for as long as the spirit of exploitation exists... But were not part of that group...not anymore."

"Prema." Larily-Lala began. "We only want X to be safe and healthy..."

Prema shook her head and closed her eyes; it was clear she was not used to the art of war or of a hostage situation. "Alright...she said that we just want to put X on his torture throne again. She thinks we want him to be a puppet."

"NO! Of course not!" Ciel vehemently denied. "We don't want him to suffer...we know sufferings, and we know what he went through."

"No, you don't." Fefnir translated the furious hand sign. "Great...I finally got my CPU in order after the last one; what else do we need to know now?"

Prema looked at them a bit quizzically, despite herself.

"Oh...We've had our CPUs blown out by a pair of Mavericks who knew the truth about the elf-war." Fefnir explained. "We know Zero was Omega, the one we tough was Zero was basically just a four-year-old newbuild, X committed... Suicide." He pursed his lips... now unsure if he should believe that.

For all he knew... it was a Replicide.

"Prema..." Ciel Began, walking closer to the distraught electronic life form. " You just remembered what happened, didn't you."

The embodied elf eyed the best and most trust-worthy scientist in Neo-Arcadia warily. Then she nodded.

"It must be scary, isn't it? You wake up in a weird place filled with weird people. You have some idea of who you are but...not much else." Ciel spoke gently, showing the side of here that had won the heart of thousand of reploids. "Then you learn that the two people you do know are dead...or as good as dead and you're controlling the body of someone close to you...and then...you remembered all the suffering X went through."

"You just want to protect him...despite everything; you don't want X to suffer anymore, you want him to be free..." Ciel gently reached out to Prema's free hand, holding it.

"That's what we want also."

At those words...Prema began to quiver, her resolves dissolving under the love and pure affection the last of the Cossack radiated.

The reason why Reploids would flock to the man-made genius was not that she could fix whatever was broken or because she was a picture-perfect blond child with blue eyes. No...

It was her ability to empathize with them, to share their pain, their fears. To threaten them as the conscious and sensitive souls they were and not the unfeeling hardware.

In the resistance, most were innocent reploids that had ran away from a life of fear and abuse...and some had to kill to get to this freedom.

Ciel had managed to befriend them, to tame them...

In essence, Ciel, the human who had turned herself a reploid, had found the cure for non-viral maverick.

Love, care, and common sense.

The next thing they knew, the much shorter Prema was in Ciel's arms, silently weeping.

"There there. It's alright, Prema...it's over...No one's gonna hurt you here. Were all friends, and we will all protect you. And X..." She spoke soothing words as she caressed Prema's...Helmet.

Right...She was using X's body.

And then...it hit Fefnir.

[Uh...Guys?]

[I can't believe it...and we almost made an enemy out of her...yes, Fefnir?] Harpuia answered. Probably still reeling at how fearless Ciel had been in this situation.

Once again, there was a reason why Ciel had been the head of the resistance.

[I just realised...Prema is in Master X's body...and Master X is a cyber-elf.]

[Oh no...] Leviathan quickly caught on...as were all the rest of the guardians. [ That... won't end well.]

[Lucie, before you start panicking, start praying. I'm sure the Lord will once again make a miracle happen.] Phantom reminded them of this fact. [If Krishna kept X and his body, it must be for a good reason.]

[Alright...but why stuffing Prema in there? And how did this happen anyway?] She asked.

[If I may...] Larily interjected. [Common knowledge says that X sealed Prema using his body. And last we saw him, X was a cyber-elf. Not a conventional ghost.]

[And from what we've heard and seen, and know. It's clear X was tortured...and had his codes modified, like all of you.] Alalanath.

Larily picked up. [Harpuia, Phantom. Before you woke up, we saw X's graphical Avatar... he had been gagged and his hands bounds.]

"Oh, Krishna," Fefnir whispered in sheer horror. Remembering the little conversation he had with Z-T.

[So...now what?] Harpuia asked, still keeping a very wary eye on Ciel and Prema.

[Now...we trust Krishna and make sure X can be returned to normal.] Larily stated with finality. [ Krishna won't let X suffer for long, and something good will come out of it.]

With the queen of Alalanath household's assurance, the guardians of Master X could only pray for her wise words to come true.

* * *

I am holding a begging bowl; Please give a little review on the way out...

If I've somehow managed to make something decent, that is.


End file.
